Moonlight Kiss
by animevampire17
Summary: Naruko convinces Sasuke to return to Konoha with her so they can remain friends, but is that all that Naruko really wanted to be? Fem Naruto Naruko XSasuke! NO Flames! Rated M for possible future lemons. OOC! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character
1. Chapter 1

I leaped onto another tree and then stopped as I sensed someone invoking their chakra. My long blond hair brushed along with the wind as my sapphire eyes scanned the perimeter. It would be reckless of me to go into Orochimaru's hideout without the other, but I had to go in. I couldn't waste anymore that time with him so close. I bit my lower lips and then jumped down an ran straight for the wall.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I screamed as a single clone appeared behind me. I kept running as she build up my chakra into the palm of my hand into the perfect shape of a sphere. I nodded and then she disappeared. "Rasengan!" I yelled as I slammed it into the wall. I looked up and smirked at the huge whole.

"Naruko!" I could hear Sakura call. I turned around and saw her running my way with Sai and Yamato-Sensei close behind. I smiled and then ran inside. "Naruto, wait for us!" I could hear her scream. I rolled my eyes and then stopped as I looked around.

"It looks like a labyrinth," Yamato-Sensei commented, no beside me. I gasped and jumped in shock.

"Jerk," I whispered. He laughed. Sai and Sakura finally caught up.

"We will split up and start the search from here. If any of you meet up with Orochimaru, Sasuke, or Kabuto, invoke your chakra and the rest of us will head straight there. Understand? Naruto?" He asked and then looked straight at me. I sighed, but nodded and then we were off. I ran as fast as I could and stopped at every door.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. No answer. I kept running and no matter how tired I got, I would never stop. Sasuke was my best friend. I had to find him and bring him back to Konoha. I heard a deep hissing sound and stopped.

"Naruko?" An ominous voice asked. I spun around and narrowed my eyes. Orochimaru chuckled and put the snake that was on his arm down. I watched as it slithered closer to me.

"I would control your pet before I murder it." I warned. Orochimaru laughed and then disappeared, leaving me alone with the foul snake. "What are you looking at?" I hissed. The snake sprang forward with its mouth wide open. I readied my kunai and as soon as the snake was close enough, I cut off its head. Once it was dead, I continued my search. I stopped at another door and opened it. I gasped as I saw a dark figure asleep. I took a sep forward.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice asked. I smiled as I realized who it was.

"Hey, teme!" I greeted. In less than a second, there was a kunai to my neck, but I just kept smiling as I looked into the eyes of the Sharingan. I raised a hand and gently placed it to Sasuke's cheek. "Eh? You still look the same, teme!" I said with a delighted giggle. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and then released his grip on me.

"What are you doing here, baka?" He asked. I frowned.

"I'm here to take you back to Konoha. You belong with us, Sasuke. I don't see what is the point in revenge? Killing Itachi won't bring your clan back." I said as I stroked his cheek. Sasuke put his hand over mine and stared right into my eyes.

"It isn't about reviving my clan, its about setting their souls free from pain." He said as he tightened his rip on my hand. I looked into his eyes and felt a tear run down mine.

"Teme! Do you really believe that killing Itachi would set their souls free? You would only be spilling more blood and bringing more hate into this world! By killing yet another Uchiha, you would only be prolonging their peace!" I screamed. Sasuke was glaring now, but I didn't care. I meant what I said. I let out a whimper as his grip tightened. "Itai," I whined. Sasuke looked at me for a moment and then moved his grip down to the small of my back and pulled me close. Our faces were now only inches apart.

"You would be wise to leave now, Naruto, because I _won't_ think twice about killing you." He threatened. I clenched my teeth and pulled away from Sasuke.

"Why? Why have you strayed so far from the path of a better future? You could have stayed in Konoha with your friends. What about Sakura? She loves you! You could be with us again! Neji, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Baa-Chan Tsunade, and _me_! What about me? We were best friends!" I screamed.

"I severed that bon-" Sasuke began but was cut off by me slapping him across the face.

"No matter what you do, you can never sever a bond!" I screamed. "No matter how much you say you hate me, your heart will always have a place for me! I am your friend, teme! We have been together through it all! Your not alone! Everyone in Konoha believes in you!"

"Naruko, why do you care so much?" He asked.

"Because you're a precious friend. I don't want to lose you or anybody else," was my reply. He sighed and looked away from me. "Sa- teme! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I scold and then grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Listen, Uchiha, I am _not_ leaving that damn place without you!"

"Naruko!" Sakura's voice screamed. I quickly closed the door and pushed my body against it. I could feel someone putting pressure on it, trying to open it. "Yamato-Sensei! This one is locked!" Sakura screamed. I could hear to more sets of footsteps running in my direction. I looked at Sasuke, who was sitting on the bed with a bored look on his face.

"Move away, Sakura. I'll open it." Yamato-Sensei said. I gasped and peeked through the door. Sakura, Sai, and Yamato-Sensei looked at me in shock.

"Yo!" I greeted.

"Baka," I could hear Sasuke comment behind me. I showed only my head to them so I grabbed a kunai and flicked it at Sasuke.

"Naruko! What are you doing in there? Who is in there with you?" Sakura asked.

"Um, no one. It's just that I ripped my pant and was embarrassed to run around like that, so I came into a room. I'm going to try to fix them, so you guys go on ahead and keep searching. I'll catch up later." I lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Naruko." Yamato-Sensei commented. I sweat dropped by reluctantly agreed and then opened the door. Everyone gasped at the sight of Sasuke. I walked over and stood beside him.

"I was trying to convince him to return to Konoha with us," I admitted. Sasuke just glared at the others.

"Is he my stand in?" Sasuke asked.

"Sai? Yea, he joined team Kakashi for this mission." I answered. Sakura looked at me in shock at the fact that Sasuke and I were talking like nothing ha ever happened.

"Who's the other guy?"

"That's Yamato-Sensei, he is the stand in for Kakashi, who is in the hospital at the moment. Anyways, stop changing the subject, teme!" I screamed. Sasuke arched an eyebrow an then sighed.

"How do you expect me to return to Konoha, baka? I'm a rouge ninja, and if I return the only thing that will welcome me with warm arms are the bars of a prison." He explained. I shook head and stood in front of Sasuke.

"That's not true, teme! We want you back, not to imprison you, but to have you as a member of tem 7 once again. We should get going before Orochimaru and the other appear. Come back home. Come back with me." I said. Sasuke looked into my eyes. I let out a gasp as I saw his eyes return to their natural black. My heart raced and my adrenaline picked up. Why was I acting in such a way? Its just Sasuke, right?

"Fine, but if anybody is there to take me to jail, I'll come right back here." He caved. I smiled and then leaped onto Sasuke. I hugged him tightly and then blushed as I remembered that we weren't alone. I looked back and saw Yamato-Sensei and Sai blushing while Sakura sneered. I gave her a guilty smile and jumped off of Sasuke.

"So, does anybody know how to get the hell out of here?" I asked. Sasuke sighed and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's good to have you back, Sasuke!" Tsunade Obaa-Chan said with a smile. Sasuke nodded in respect and I slapped my hand on his back.

"Yup! It's great to have good _old_ teme back!" I said. Sasuke caught on to the word 'old' and smirked.

"You call me old, but yet we are the same age. Doesn't that make you an Obaa-Chan too?" Sasuke teased. Tsunade and the other laughed while I growled and then stormed off.

"Damn that teme! How dare he make a fool of me! He just want me to look like baka!" I grumbled as I marched over to Ichiraku.

"Hey, Naruko! What would you be having today?" someone asked, but I didn't bother to look up.

"The usual!" I said as I sat down and laid my head on arms.

"Had a feeling you would come here, baka." Sasuke's voice rang. I spun around, tossing a kunai in the process. Sasuke caught it and smirked. "Don't be so mad when you're the one who started it," he said as he walked over and sat next to me. I snatched my kunai away and put it back into the pocket that was strapped to my thigh.

"Whatever, teme!" I snarled and then waited for my bowl of ramen. Sasuke order himself a bowl and we sat in silence while we ate. I could feel Sasuke gazing at me now and then, but didn't think much of it. He was probably making sure that I wasn't about to sock him. After we ate, I pulled out my wallet, but before I could pay, someone slammed money on the desk. I looked at in shock and then looked up at Sasuke. He just smiled and then left.

"He is so handsome now! I think I'm in love!" Ayame squealed. When she reach for the money, I snatched it away and put my own money down on the table. She watched me in shock as I ran after Sasuke.

"Teme!" I called. Sasuke looked back at me and smirked. I ran up to him and slammed the money in his face. "I don't remember asking you to buy me lunch!" I screamed and then stomped off. I could hear Sasuke laughing behind me. I spun around and glared at him. "What are you laughing at?" I asked. He walked over and shoved the money in my hand.

"I never said I wanted this back." He said and then walked off.

"Hey, teme! Get back here!" I yelled and then chased after him. "Teme," I sneered. I stopped when I saw Sakura walking over to talk to him. I hid behind the wall and watched as she flirted with him. I giggled when I saw her drag Sasuke along with her. I closely followed and watched as she pulled into her favorite restaurant and sit him down. Sasuke looked pissed, but didn't reject her offer. Sakura excused herself really quick and then walked off to the lady's room. I kept a close eye and then saw Sasuke get up, look around, and try to sneak off. I gasped and then ran in front of him.

"Naruko?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you think your doing? Sakura invited you to a very nice lunch, and your trying to sneak off on her? What if I had asked you, would you still leave? You know that is rude!" I scold. Sasuke looked down at me for a moment and then smirked.

"If it was you, I would never leave your side." He said. I could feel my cheeks heat up and then smirked.

"Sasuke-Kun," I said in a small, innocent voice as I ran my finger over his chest. "You think you could stay and make my friend happy? If she's happy then _I'll_ be happy too." Sasuke tensed up then stomped back into the restaurant. "Victory!" I screamed and then ran back off into the shadows to watch. I could feel anger pulse through my veins for some reason when I saw Sakura reach over and stroke Sasuke's cheek. I looked own at my clench fist and sighed.

"Oh, Sasuke! I love you!" I could hear Sakura yell. I looked back at them and saw her hugging him around the neck and sitting on his lap. My heart snapped and my anger became rage. What was she doing on Sasuke's lap? I clenched my teeth and then stomped off. I walked through Konoha and stopped at a cliff. I sat at the edge and looked over at the sea and the setting sun. Sasuke began to creep into my mind. I sighed and shook my head. The wind blew in my hair and I felt warm inside. I looked at the horizon and then began to sing.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go to_

_You open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would fee_

_lAnd you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me believe_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier, crazier_

I frowned at the setting sun and then walked back to Konoha. Stupid female teenage hormone! I clenched my teeth when I saw Sakura holding Sasuke's hand while walking through the village. I walked right past them without a word. I could feel Sasuke's gaze on me, so I looked back at him and then stopped walking as our eyes connected. What was wrong with me? Sasuke and I had been friends since forever! I should be happy for him and Sakura, right?

"Naruko!" Sakura called pulling me from Sasuke's gaze and onto hers. "Hey! Guess what? Sasuke and I are officially a couple!" She squealed. Those simple words, threw my heart into a pit of darkness.

"Really? Wow! That's amazing, Sakura! I'm so happy for you!" I lied and hugged her. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Naruko, what's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her confused. "Why are you crying?" My eyes widened. I didn't even notice I was crying. I wiped away the tears and smiled.

"They're tears of joy, silly." I said with a laugh. "Well, I got to get going. See you later. Bye, teme!" I said and then ran off. I jumped from building to building and ran home. I locked my doors and windows and then curled up in a ball on my bed. "Sasuke," I whispered to myself an then felt tears r un down my face. Crying? Why? Sasuke was my friend and that's all he would ever be. Just my… friend. I stood up and cleaned my face. I changed my clothes and then ran over to one of my closest friend's house.

"Naruko?" Shikamaru looked up from his game and smiled. His dad sighed and then walked off.

"Shika-Kun!" I called as I ran over and tackled him down to the ground. I giggled and he gave himself a face palm. I stood up and looked down at him. "Hey, Shika-Kun! So what you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just losing to my dad." He admitted. I sweat dropped and gave a cheesy laugh. "What about you?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"Oh, I was just passing through town and thought I'd come visit the laziest ninja in Konoha." I said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Come on!" I grabbed Shikamaru's arm and hoisted him up. "Let's go explore!" I screamed and then pulled him along with me as I ran into the village. We walked through every place I knew and then went to the places he knew. I didn't even know some of those places existed in Konoha. "That's so cool! I never knew we had such cool places in Konoha! Hey, let go find Ino and Choji!" I suggested.

"Oh, okay." He said and then we ran off to go look for them. We got Choji first and then headed off to go find Ino. When we got to the flower shop, I was almost hit by a flying flower pot. "What the heck is going on here?" Shikamaru stormed inside and saw a really pissed off Ino.

"Ino-Chan? Are you okay?" I asked her over Shikamaru's shoulder. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a crying Ino on top of me.

"Sasuke-Kun got with Sakura!" She cried. I froze and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Naruko!" She said and then cried on my chest. I laid on the floor with a crying Ino. I stroked her hair and tried to make her laugh, which I succeeded at.

"I got something to do. I'll see you guys later." I said. I kissed Ino on the forehead and then ran as fast as I could to Sakura's house. I kicked open her door and gasped when I saw Sasuke sitting on her couch looking bored. "Teme! Where is Sakura!" I screamed. He looked over at me and shrugged. I stomped over and lifted him by the collar. "Answer me!" I demanded.

"Naruko! Put Sasuke-Kun down!" Sakura yelled. I looked over at her and clenched my teeth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, baka!" I screamed. Sakura looked at me in shock. I stomped over and slapped her across the face. She looked at me in disbelief. "It's one thing to date teme, but it's another to go brag about it to Ino!" I scold. Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"Naruko, I am _not_ dating Sakura." Sasuke stated. I looked back at him and frowned.

"Yea, and I'm not blond!" I snapped and then looked back at Sakura.

"I'm telling you the truth, baka!" Sasuke yelled as he forced me to look at him. "Sakura made the whole thing up only because I agreed to go grocery shopping with her." He explained. I stared into his eyes for a hint of lie and then released a breath that I hadn't realized I've been hold. Relief flashed through my heart. I looked down at Sakura and shook my head.

"You better go tell Ino the truth." I said as I grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the house. "Teme! How dare you not say anything until now!" I screamed as I dragged him along behind me. I stopped dead and then looked back at our hands and saw that he was also holding tightly onto mine. I looked up at Sasuke, who had a serious face on. "I got to get going. I have plans to meet up with Kakashi and Sai." I said and then ran off with a red face.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the song used in this chapter. The song that Naruko sang was <em>Crazier by Taylor Swift. <em>Thank you for reading! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"How is our dear Sasuke doing?" Kakashi asked. I shrugged. "It would be nice if he came to visit his dear o' sensei." He commented. I rolled my eyes and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Who need him? That teme is nothing, but a baka!" I screamed. Kakashi sighed, closed his book, and patted the bed next to him. I looked at him for a moment and then walked over and sat down.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Kakashi asked. I flushed and looked at him.

"Sasuke started it!" I whined.

"You haven't even told me what your fighting about, so I haven't blamed anyone yet." Kakashi argued. I frowned and looked at my sensei.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what does it mean when you can't look at someone for too long without your heart racing and your cheeks burning a bright pink?" I asked. Kakashi looked at me in shock and then sat up so fast that he knocked me off the bed. "Hey! What gives?" I asked as I stood up.

"Naruko! Can it be that you-" he cut himself off and went into deep thought. I stared at him for a moment with curiosity.

"What? That I what?" I finally asked. Kakashi gave me a devilish smirk, that sent shiver down my spine, then shook his head.

"Oh, its nothing. Hey, how about you go get Sasuke and bring him here so I can see him. I haven't seen him in three years, remember?" Kakashi said. I grunted, an then ran off to go find Sasuke. I stopped at the Hokage's place first.

"Obaa-Chan!" I called as I ran inside, scared the pig, and jumped onto Tsunade's desk, making the papers fly everywhere. She looked at me as if I had a death wish and then composed herself.

"What is it, Naruko?" She asked.

"Where does Sasuke-teme live?" I asked. She sighed and then picked up one of the papers I had dropped.

"He loved in the Uchiha mansion on the other side of the village." She said and then pushed off the desk. Why was everyone pushing me? "Now get out!" She ordered and I ran out. I jumped from roof tops and then stopped in awe at the Uchiha mansion.

"Teme lives here?" I asked no one in particular. I jumped off of the roof and walked over to the front door and knocked. I waited for a minute, still looking at the awesome house, then the door opened. I looked at Sasuke and felt my face completely heat up. He was wearing nothing, but a towel around his wait and his body and hair was soaking wet. I slapped a hand over my eyes and let out a scream. "But some close on! Sasuke-Hentai!" I screamed.

"Naruko? Who are you here, baka?" He asked. I kept my eyes closed.

"Kakashi wanted me to come get you so that we can go visit him!" I yelled. I could hear Sasuke sigh and then gasped when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and drag me inside.

"I'm going to go get dressed, you can make yourself at home until then." Sasuke said. Once I heard Sasuke's footsteps fade away, I uncovered my eyes. He said to make myself at home, right? I smirked and then began to wonder through the huge building. I stopped at the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. I rolled my eyes. There wasn't one single ramen in his whole kitchen. I spun around and froze as my heart began to race.

"So beautiful," I whispered as I saw the huge flower garden in Sasuke's back yard. I walked out onto the terrace and breathed in the scent of the beautiful roses. I sat crossed legged on the terrace and watched as the flowers swayed with the wind. There were millions of colors spread out across the yard. It was like a hundred rainbows filling the sky the way clouds do. I don't know exactly how long I watched the flower. It felt like hours. I didn't really realize until the sky was filled with hundreds of stars and a full moon.

"Naruko?" I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me with wide eyes. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Teme! What are you doing?" I asked as I squirmed in his arms.

"Don't scare me like that!" He screamed. I froze. He pulled away and looked right into my eyes with a serious face. "I thought you had left without me, so I went to the hospital, but Kakashi told me you didn't show! Then I went to your apartment but you weren't there wither! I searched all over Konoha for you!" He scold. I looked up at him in fear and then looked away and curled myself into a little ball. He sighed and then lifted my chin so I could look at him. "Forgive me, Naruko. I was just worried about you." He whispered. I looked into his eyes.

"Te-Sasuke," I said. Sasuke's eyes grew wide at the sound of his name. I blushed and then pulled away from him. "I got to go. Do me a favor and take good care of this garden." I said and then ran off.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I dreamed about all of those beautiful flower. I dreamt that I was dancing around in them in a white dress with all my hair let lose and blowing with the wind that danced along with me. I giggled and then stood up and pulled my hair up into it's usual two high pony tails. I changed into my orange skirt, a white tang top, and then put my orange sweater over it. I ran straight to Sasuke's house. I wanted nothing more than to see that garden again.

"Teme!" I screamed as I banged on the door. I waited and then a half asleep Sasuke stood at the door with short and no shirt. I blushed and pushed him aside and walked aside. "Teme! Haven't you heard that you _not_ supposed to keep a girl waiting?" I sneered and then stomped off into his kitchen and right onto the terrace I sat on the floor an rested my chin on my knees and watched the flowers.

"You came here this early in the morning banging on my door, just to watch the flowers?" He asked as he walked out into the terrace. I looked up at him, smiled, and nodded.

"Who planted them?" I asked. Sasuke tensed up for a moment and then walked over and sat down next to me. He looked at the flowers and smiled. My heart began to race and my cheeks burned at the sight of his smile. It wasn't his usual stupid smirks, the smile was real. It was as real as the flowers in the garden and it was also as beautiful.

"My mom," he finally answered. I could see pain cloud his eyes, but his smiles stayed in place. "She was a kind person who cherished this garden more than anything." I gasped as I saw a single tear run down his cheek. I smile and wrapped my arms around him. Sasuke looked at me in shock as I wiped away the tear.

"Sasuke, don't be sad. I'll cry with you. Please don't bare this pain all on your own," I whispered and then, as if planned, a tear ran down mine and Sasuke's cheek simultaneously. He smiled and pulled me onto his lap. "I promised you that you wouldn't be alone. Back when we were at Orochimaru's hideout, remember? The death of your clan must weigh a heavy burden on your shoulders, so I will take half of that burden from you and onto myself." I reassured him. Sasuke tightened his grip around me. "Please don't cry no more," I pleaded. Sasuke sighed and I smiled when I felt him press his lips to my head.

"I'll stop if you do," he bargained. I nodded and looked back at the flowers.

"You've changed, teme." I said. Sasuke chuckled.

"Teme? Did you call me Sasuke a minute ago, baka?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sa-su-ke, huh? Sasuke. No. Sasuke-San. No. Sasuke-teme. No. Sasuke-Hentai. No! Sasuke-Kun. That works I guess." I said toying with his name. Sasuke just stared at me in disbelief and then let out a burst of laughter.

"Sasuke-Kun!" I could hear to people yell in unison. Sasuke stopped laughed and sat back up. I stood up from his lap and we made our way inside. I jumped when I heard banging on the door. "Sasuke!" The voices sounded familiar. I gasped as realization hit me.

"Where is your room?" I asked in a low voice.

"Last room to the left on the third floor." He answered.

"Don't tell them I'm here or I'll kill you, teme." I warned and then ran up the stairs straight into Sasuke's room. I stopped and looked around. It was a normal room. It had no particular colors other than grey and black. I looked around the room and froze when I saw a picture by Sasuke bed. I leaped onto the bed and laid there. It was so comfy! I grabbed the picture and examined it with a smile. It was a picture of Sasuke and me. I put the picture back on the nightstand and turned over so I was on my back. I sat up and began to wonder around the huge room. I opened one of the closets pushed aside the clothing. I grabbed one of the kunai and examined it. I sighed and then pulled out Sasuke's sweater that had the crest of the Uchiha on it.

"Tell us Sasuke-Kun!" I could hear them from all the way up hear. I shook my head and went back to the bed with the sweater. I curled up into a small ball at the center of the bed and breathed in the beautiful aroma of the sweater. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

" Naruko. Naruko, wake up." Sasuke said while shaking me. I spun around, but kept my eyes closed.

"Ten more minutes Sasuke-Kun," I mumbled.

"Naruko, umm we aren't the only two in the room." My eyes snapped open and I gasped as I saw Sakura and Ino at the door. I felt my hand clutching something tightly an saw it was the sweater. I sat up on the bed and looked around.

"Huh? What is going on? Where am I?" I asked, confused.

"Naruko, you fell asleep in my room. Remember? You came to see my garden and then ran up here 'cause the terrible duo was at my door." Sasuke explained. I looked at him for a moment. I hugged the sweater tightly as I looked into his eyes and then looked back at the girls.

"Kuzo! This is so not my day!" I jumped off the bed and ran for the window. I pushed it open and then jumped through.

"Naruko!" They both screamed as I ran as fast as I possible could.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruko! Why didn't you tell us that you loved Sasuke-Kun! He is mine!" Sakura yelled. Ino shot her a warning glance, while my jaw hit the ground. Love Sasuke? No way! Right?

"It's not what it looks like! I don't know okay! I hate Sasuke, but he is my best friend! Why can't you two just see that Sasuke and I will never be more than that! He is only my friend! Someone who understand me and has been there for me through it all!" I screamed. They froze and then their gazes shifted. I looked down at what they were looking at and froze. I was still hold Sasuke's Uchiha sweater in my hands. I looked up at them and shook my head. "You two are selfish!" I screamed. You don't let any girl get near Sasuke because you claim him as yours! He is my best friend, so just leave me alone!" The narrowed their eyes.

"Whatever, Naruko. I thought you were my friend!" Sakura yelled and then left. Ino stared at me for a moment and then smiled. She walked over to me.

"I'll still be your friend, Naruko. I know it's hard not to love Sasuke-Kun. He is different, like you. You two belong together more than any of us. You were both always alone and put into a pit of darkness. Sakura understands this. She just doesn't want to lose Sasuke-Kun to her closest friend." Ino said and then walked away. Tears ran down my face and I clutched Sasuke's sweater closer to me. I started for a run and ran straight back to Sasuke's. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Sasuke stood at the door and smiled.

"This is yours," I said as I handed him the sweater. He took it from my hand and looked into my eyes. "I should go. We shouldn't be doing this. I liked it better when we hated he each other," I lied. "See you around, teme." I said and then ran away. I hurt Sakura over a guy. How could I do such a thing to my friends! I cried alone in my room. I remembered laying on Sasuke's bed. That warm comfy bed, and next to it was a picture of him and… and me. I stood up and looked at the picture on my nightstand of team 7. I pulled it out from my frame and folded it and realized it was the exact same as the one Sasuke had. He folded the picture and hid Kakashi and Sakura, so that it would be only him and me. "Teme!" I screamed to myself. I ran out of my house and straight for the Uchiha mansion. "Teme, answer the door!" I screamed as I banged on the door. I banged and banged, but there was no answer. "Sasuke-Kun!" I finally screamed, but there was still no answer. I fell onto my knees and stared at the floor.

"Naruko?" I looked up at Sasuke. In his hands was the sweater I returned earlier. I smiled.

"Gomen, Sasuke-Kun. I never meant for this to happen." I got up and walked over and hugged him. "Sasuke-Kun, I didn't mean what I said earlier." I admitted. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed in my ear.

"I know," he whispered. I pulled, but we kept our arms around each other. I looked into his eyes. I my lips closer to his, but before any contact was made a thunder sounded and I jumped. I sighed and laughed. "Come inside before you catch a cold." Sasuke said. I nodded and walked in. "It's already late, Naruko. I think it would be best if you stay the night." I looked at him and smirked.

"Fine, but I'm getting your room!" I said as I ran upstairs.

"Hey! Wait!" I could hear Sasuke running close behind me. I ran into his room, but before I could close the door he ran in an tackled me down.

"No fair! Your bigger than me!" I whined. Sasuke laughed and stood up. I sat up and quickly fixed my skirt. "This is my room!" I yelled. Sasuke shook his head. "Why not?" I asked.

"No, this is _our_ room." He corrected. I looked at him for a moment and then stood up.

"Wait," I said and then tossed myself onto the bed. I rolled from the left side of the bed, to the right and back to the left. I sat up and looked at Sasuke. "I get the left side!" I screamed. Sasuke just stared in shock. I got up and walked to his closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I looked back at him and rolled my eyes then pulled out one of his shirts.

"If I'm going to sleep, I'm going to at least sleep in something comfy!" I said as if it was obvious. I stormed off to Sasuke's bathroom and removed the clothes I was wearing and slipped on his black training shirt. I folded my clothes and hugged it close to me, then walked back out into the room. Sasuke looked me up and down in shock.

"You look nice." He said with wide eyes. I sweat dropped and shook my head. I put my clothes on the couch chair that was in Sasuke's room and then snatched the remote from his hands. I stood in front of him flipping though channels and then jumped into his arms at the sound of the thunder roaring. Sasuke looked at me for a moment as I trembled in his arms. "Are you scared of thunder?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. "How did you survive all these years alone?" He asked.

"I would curl up under the blankets and cry whenever there was thunder," I admitted. Sasuke sighed and then laid me on the bed.

"What about tonight? What will you do?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment. "This time your not alone, so what will you do? Curl up and cry or hold onto me?" My eyes grew wide and I looked away.

"Curl up and cry!" I yelled and then yanked the blankets over my head. Sasuke chuckled and shut off the T.V. I could feel him get into the bed. His completely beautiful body was so close to me and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I screamed as the thunder roared and curled up next to Sasuke. I wrapped my arms around him an held onto him tightly. He shifted his body and wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't be scared, Naruko. It's only noise. That's it." He said trying to comfort me. I peeked at him from under the blankets and frowned.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"I-I-," thunder roared and I screamed. "Never mind!" I yelled and hugged him tighter. Sasuke laughed. After a while, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes and rubbed the back of my hand against them and let out a small yawn. I looked around and then gasped. I looked down and saw Sasuke asleep. I smiled and stared at him for a moment. I bit my lower lip and then scanned the room as if to make sure no one was watching. I slowly leaned in, but before I could kiss him, I accident turned on the T.V. and jumped. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and I screamed. He sat up and looked at me for a moment.

"Naruko? Why are you in my bed?" He asked as he looked me over for a moment. His eyes grew wide as reality hit him. "Oh! Sorry, I was still half asleep." He said.

"Half asleep? Your eyes were wide open!" I protested. He smiled and looked at the T.V.

"Your going to watch television this early?" He asked. I eyes him for a moment and shook my head.

"No, I accidentally turned it on." I admitted. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "I'm hungry!" I screamed, changing the subject. Sasuke sighed and stood up. I cocked my head to the left and eyed his six pack. Sasuke stretched and then walked out of the room. I sighed and looked over at the window and gasped. It was raining like crazy! I stood up and walked to the window. Kuzo! And I really wanted to go home and take a nice bath. I looked over at the bathroom and bit my lower lip. Well, he is backing breakfast right now and I'm pretty sure he won't mind. I looked at me clothes and then at Sasuke's closet.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called as he walked in. "What do you want to eat?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment and then down at what I was wearing. I blushed and stared at the floor.

"I don't mind. I'll eat whatever you eat." I said.

"It may take a while though. If you want I have some spare clothes that might fit you in the other room. Your welcome to go see." He said and then walked off. I watched as he left and then ran to the other room. Every thing was black except for this one white dress with pink fur at the bottom and at the end of the long wide sleeves. I smiles and then ran off. I quickly took a warm shower and wrapped the towel around myself. I looked around for a moment and realized I left the dress outside.

"Maybe he is still cooking," I silently wished and then open the door. I gasped when I saw Sasuke sitting on the bed reading a book. The book fell out of his hands and his eyes pretty much popped out of their sockets. I blushed a dark crimson and looked at the dress. "Can you please pass me the dress?" I asked as I pointed tot eh neatly folded cross. He just sat there frozen and I sighed. I stepped out from the bathroom with nothing but a towel, grabbed the dress, and ran back in. I changed quickly and brushed through my hair. I was too lazy to pull it up so I let it fall. I stepped back out and let out a sigh of relief that Sasuke wasn't there.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. I smiled.

"Coming!" I chimed and then ran down the stairs. On the table were two plates with hot pancakes on the, syrup, and two mugs of tea. I skipped over to Sasuke and hugged him. "Thanks for being so nice to me." I said. I quickly pulled away and ran to the table. Sasuke chuckled and we ate. He made a stupid side comment now and then that made me laugh.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" Sasuke asked as we sat on the couch watching a movie. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and then continued to watch the movie. I looked around and noticed how quiet it was. I looked back at Sasuke and frowned. I scooted closer and poked his arm. He looked at me and smiled. "Yea?"

"Sasuke, were you ever lonely here? It's a huge place and your but a single person." I said. Sasuke looked at me for a moment and then pulled me onto his lap. I gasped at the sudden touch, but didn't reject it. He wrapped his arms around my waist an pulled me close.

"I guess you could say it was lonely. I never really gave it much thought. I always trained and was never really here. After I joined team 7, the time I was here shortened even more. I was either out on a mission or training. Or challenging you." He said and I laughed.

"Yea, but you had no one. This house is huge and your all alone." I said. Sasuke looked at me for a moment and shook his head.

"I was never alone, because I got to see you smile everyday. I got to challenge you and test my limits, but you always found someway to surpass me. Your amazing, you know that? You have a special power. The power to change the hearts of any body you meet." He said. I looked at him in shock. The power to change hearts? I had no such thing, so what did he mean?

"Well, I can come over whenever you want and you can see my smile I guess, but it would be hard for me to come a lot." I suggested. Sasuke smirked and pulled me closer.

"What if you move in? I have plenty of rooms and you would be able to see that beautiful garden everyday." He said. My eyes grew wide.


	5. Chapter 5

"Move in?" I asked and then jumped off Sasuke's lap. "Sasuke, that's not a question you should go around asking people." I said. Sasuke frowned and looked away. I sighed and then walked over to him. "But I guess I can think about it." I added. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruko, you had nothing from the start, how was your life like?" He asked. I froze and looked at the ground.

"I never had parents. I've been an orphan since birth. No on wanted me and everyone hated me. Wherever I went, people looked down on me. I never had friends, so I didn't know the bond of a family or friends. I trusted no one. How could I? They all looked at me with those same eyes. Those eyes that were consumed by hate and fear. Everyone sought nothing more than my death. They thought I wasn't worth wasting their precious time on. I was nothing, but low life trash. A monster who should have perished years ago. If I even walked into a store to get a simple mask, they would throw me out. I was a demon in their eyes. A monster whose power surpassed their own. A monster known as the Kyuubi." I said. Sasuke's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Kyuubi? You're the vessel that seals the Kyuubi inside of your own body?" He asked. I felt a tear run down my face as I nodded.

"I am Konoha's weapon of war, the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox." I said. Sasuke narrowed his eyed and stood up. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Sasuke? What are you doing?" I asked, but there was no reply. What was running through his mind? Did he think I was a monster as well?

"Naruko?" He called.

"Yea?"

"I love you," He whispered. My eyes grew wide, my heart raced, and my cheeks burned.

"Sasuke-Kun," I called.

"Yea?"

"I-I-I need a minute!" I pulled away and ran out of the house as fast I could. I didn't car if it was raining. I ran straight to the Hokage's office and kicked open the door. Tsunade looked up at me in shock as I cried.

"Naruko! What's wrong?" She asked as she ran over to me with Shizune at her side.

"He said he loves me, but I froze. I didn't know what to do Tsunade-Sama! I need your help!" I cried. Tsunade stared at me for a moment and ordered Shizune to leave with the pig. Tsunade hoisted me up and carried me to the couch.

"Who confessed to you?" Tsunade asked. I looked at her for a minute and blushed,

"Uchiha Sasuke," I answered.

"He barely confessed? I thought he would have done that considering how long he has loved you." She said. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Eh? Sasuke has always loved me?" I asked. Tsunade looked at me as if I was stupid and then shook her head.

"Yes, Naruko. He had always loved you. Ever since you guys were in team 7 and I know you love him. You should no better than seek advice from someone other than your own heart." She said. I looked at her for a moment.

"My heart?"

"Yes, Naruko. Listen to your heart. That's all there is to it." She said. I nodded and stood up. I walked out of the Hokage's office and out onto the street. I didn't care if it was raining or if I was soaking wet. All I wanted was to know.

"Do I love Sasuke?" I asked. At the sound of his name, my heart began to race and my cheeks heated up. "I do? Why? Why my best friend?" I asked myself.

"Because he's your best friend is the reason," an dark ominous voice answered. I froze as I looked around, but there was no in sight.

"No! It can't be that your-"

"The Kyuubi," he cut me off. I froze and my heart stopped. "I can't stand your wretched emotions. Whenever you feel a strong emotion, Naruko, it is like an earthquake in here. I can't stand it anymore! You love this Uchiha boy! Deal with it!" He growled and then the voice was gone. My eyes were wide with utter shock. I had just spoke with the Kyuubi! I shook my head and tried to remember his words. I walked back slowly in th rain back to the Uchiha mansion. It wasn't until some men eyes me that I realized that I was soaking wet and wearing a white dress. I looked down at my clothes and blushed. The dress became like a second skin over my body. I knocked on the door and Sasuke answered right away.

"What are you doing out there in this weather and in that?" He scold. I shrugged. He sighed and pulled me inside. I watched as Sasuke pulled out a blanket from a cabinet and wrapped it around me. Sasuke's eye were sad and distant.

"Sasuke?" I called.

"You don't have to do that," he said. I looked at him confused. "Don't lie to yourself for my sake and please don't force yourself to respond. All I wanted was to tell you how I felt. I wasn't expecting an answer." He explained. I stared at him as he sat down on the couch. I stood still watching him and felt a tear run down my face. Sasuke looked up at me and frowned. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because your so kind to me! I hate that! Why don't you hate me for running off like that! Why? Why? Baka, Sasuke!" I screamed and cried. We both fell onto our knees and I cried on his shoulder. "I love you, Uchiha Sasuke!" I screamed. Sasuke tensed and pulled away.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked.

"With all my heart," I said. Sasuke smiled and pulled me into another embrace, but this one was tighter.

"Be mine?" He said.

"Forever," I whispered. He pulled away again and looked me over.

"Did you walk all the way here with your clothes like that?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. "Did anybody see you?" I nodded. "Woman?" I shook my head. "I'm going to kill them!" He roared. I smiled and looked at him.

"Teme," I whispered. Sasuke smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Baka," He replied. We laughed and then I got up and went upstairs to Sasuke's room to change. I put on one of his shirts and some old sweats I found in the other room. The shirt looked like an XXL on me, but the sweats fit perfectly. I sat on the bed and watched T.V. Now and then I would glance at the picture of Sasuke and me. I liked it more than mine for some reason. "Naruko!" Sasuke called as he walked into the room with three _huge_ bags. I stared with wide eyes. "This is your stuff. You can put them away in the dressers and the closet if you want." He explained.

"Eh? That's mine! Why is it here?" I asked.

"Because I want you as close to me as possible." He said. I looked him over and saw that he was completely soaked.

"Sasuke, your all wet! Why did you go out in this weather?" I asked. He smiled and walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I would walk through fire, if it meant you would be with me forever." He said and then walked out. I sighed and put away my stuff. I walked around the huge house and walked into a lot of rooms. I stopped at the one that had lots of weapons.

"What is this?" I asked no one in particular and looked around the huge room. It was plain like Sasuke's, but it had a really scary air around it. I shivered and hugged myself as I walked in and looked around. "Sasuke," I called in a low whisper. I walked forward and spotted a picture and froze. I grabbed the picture and examined it. It was of Itachi carrying Sasuke. He looked so young and absolutely kawaii! I put the picture back down and then walked out of the room. I walked around a little more and found another set of stairs. A fourth floor? I walked up, but it only led to an attic.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called. I walked downstairs pouting that I didn't get to explore the attic. Sasuke was in his room holding something in his hand. It was a small velvet box. I walked forward and looked at him. "Here. I've been wanting to give you this since that time we got _stuck_ together on a mission. I blushed and opened the small box. My heart raced as I saw what was inside the box. It was a silver chain with a single charm. The charm was the symbol of Konoha. I smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Thanks, teme! I love it!" I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and snatched away the necklace. I giggled, spun around, and lifted my hair as Sasuke placed the beautiful chain around my neck.

"The First Hokage's necklace. Why do you always where it?" Sasuke's asked. I froze and then sat on Sasuke's lap.

"Because it helps me keep the Kyuubi's chakra under control." I said. Sasuke nodded and then arched an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and eyed the shirt I was wearing. "Found it, put it on, oh well." I said and then stood up and skipped away.

"Baka! Get back here!" Sasuke yelled. I could hear him running behind me so I sped up my pace.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura's voice ran. Sasuke and I stopped running and looked down at the stairs.

"Was that Sakura?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. I walked over to him and sighed. "What a joy kill." I commented. He chuckled and then we walked down stairs. "Hi Sakura!" I greeted. She looked me over for a moment and stiffened. That's right, I forgot I was wearing Sasuke's shirt.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun!" She said avoiding me. I rolled my eyes and then walked over and threw myself onto the couch. "Konoha going to have a huge concert tomorrow night. It's a talent show and wanted to know if you would come and watch me perform or be willing to be my dancing partner." Sakura asked with a blush. I smirked and ran over to them.

"Yea, teme! Go be Sakura's partner!" I said. Sasuke looked at me for a moment and then sighed He agreed to be her partner and then she left. "I am so going to go watch that!" I screamed. "Sasuke-Kun! You better start practicing dancing!" I teased and then fell onto the couch still laughing. Sasuke grunted and stomped off upstairs. I smirked and then walked to the door and slipped on my shoes. "I'll be back later," I whispered and then walked out. The raining stopped, so I was able to go straight to the Hokage's office without getting wet

"Naruko? Why are you here?" Shizune asked.

"I want to join the talent show!" I said. She looked at me for a moment in stunned silence.

"Oh, okay. What will you be doing?" She asked.

"Singing!" I answered.

"_You_ can sing?" Tsunade asked as she walked in. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Obaa-Chan! I can sing, but I guess you wouldn't know since your old age lowers the volume on your hearing." I snapped. Tsunade froze and sneered at me while Shizune sweat dropped. "So can I?" I asked. Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Yay! See you guys at the talent show! Oh, when is it?" I asked. They both looked at me for a moment in disbelief.

"It's tomorrow at eight o'clock at night. Don't be late." Tsunade said. I nodded and ran back home. I walked into the Uchiha mansion and went out back. I gasped and felt my heart speed up. The flowers were even more beautiful then before. They were shinning with the drops of rain that stuck to their loving petals.


	6. Chapter 6

I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. Sasuke and Sakura's dance routine was the funniest thing I had ever seen. I was literally rolling on the floor, clutching my stomach from the pain. Everyone back stage laughed at me and at the routine, hell, even the audience laughed at their routine.

"Next on our talented list of performers is Uzumaki, Naruko." The announcer said. I composed myself and walked out. "She will be singing a song. Written here it says that this song is dedicated to a Uchiha Sasuke, right?" He asked. I nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, Uchiha Sasuke, was one of the dancers from the last performance." He said and I snickered. "Alright, well, I'm going to let you sing now." He said and then walked off. I watched as Sasuke made his way to the front of the crowd with a smile. I took a deep breath and then began:

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said "Hey,What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has f__elt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_You said "Hey,What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now I'm not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_Yea_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has f__elt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has f__elt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile_

I smiled and bowed while the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers. I ran back stage and smiled when I saw Sasuke.

"We should get home once this is over. It's already dark." I said. Sasuke nodded. I spun around and then jumped back into Sasuke's arm in fear. Sakura was standing right in back of me with a dark sneer. I clutched Sasuke's neck and buried my face in his messy black hair.

"Naruko!" She screeched. I shut my eyes tightly and tightened my grip around Sasuke.

"Enough, Sakura." Sasuke said. "I danced with you like you wanted, now leave Naruko alone." He defended. I smiled breathed in Sasuke's beautiful scent.

"But Sasuke! I know you love me, we were all in team 7, so why did you pick her? She hated you and I loved you!" She protested. I looked at Sakura's through Sasuke's raven locks and sighed.

"Naruko, do you want to go home or stay and see the winners?" Sasuke asked. I shrugged and hid my face again. "Go home?" I nodded. "Alright. See you later Sakura." He said. Sasuke tightened his grip on me an then started for a run. He jumped from rooftops. I kept my face hidden until we finally got home. He set me down, but I kept my grip around him. "Naruko? Is something wrong?"

"About what Sakura asked. Why didn't you chose her?" I asked. He froze and glared down at me. I pulled away from him and leaned back on the door. "She always loved you and in my eyes, you were my rival. I thought of you as a person who always was one step ahead of me. I was walking a shaky bridge just to catch up to you. Sasuke, you left us for Orochimaru! For three years, so why is it that when I go ask, you come back without a fight. What did Orochimaru teach you? Why did you chose me? Why did you leave us? Was it for power? Have you gained what you desired? Do you still hate Itachi? I want to know! You aren't the Sasuke I knew! Sasuke would have fought me just to return!" I argued. Sasuke just stared at me in shock an then sighed.

"We should get inside first," he suggested. I steppe aside and let him unlock the door. He held it open for me and I entered. "Naruko, why does it matter?" He asked as he shut the door and walked over and sat on the couch.

"Because Sasuke, if you were the same old you, you wouldn't let me do this." I walked over and sat on his lap. Sasuke, as if on extinct, wrapped his arms around me. I frowned and pulled away. "Your not the Sasuke that I knew. I said as I turned away. "The Sasuke I knew was different. Teme! That's what he was! That damn Sasuke-Bastard!" I screamed and then laughed at myself. "I trained for three years just to get you back, and you ended up coming pack without me begging on my knees and crying or fighting you. Dammit Sasuke! Why can't you just explain this stuff-!" Sasuke wrapped his arms around me an shut me up. I tensed in his embrace and blushed.

"I don't know. I hated you too," he began, sighed, and continued, "I thought you were nothing but a worthless blond. Someone who was weak and had no brain. You were such an idiot. I thought you were only there to get in my way, but soon after you began to grow on me. No matter how much we fought, you always made me laugh. You cheered me up if I was down, and you pulled me from the darkness that consumed my heart. Uzumaki Naruko, I love you more than I love my own life." I smiled and shook my head.

"Then why leave us, teme?" I asked.

"Because I wanted revenge, but after I left, my heart yearned for you every night. I was more than happy when I saw that you came to me. I thought that training with Orochimaru would remove you from my mind, but it never did." Sasuke explained. I blushed and pulled away from him and then walked off to the garden. Sasuke followed close behind. I walked into the terrace and looked at the beautiful flowers. For the first time since I saw them, I walked out onto the grass and joined them. I pulled out my ribbon and let my hair lose. It feel down to my waist. I fixed my white dress and then picked a single flower.

"So beautiful," I whispered as I breathed in its loving aroma. I smiled and began to dance around. The wind swayed, making the flowers sway and dance along with me. I spun around and my blond hair looked like a halo around me. My skin looked delicate and soft against the light of the moon. I looked over at Sasuke, who was smiling and standing on the terrace. I giggled. "Join me!" I called. He smiled bigger and walked over to me. Sasuke grabbed the flower from my hands and placed it in my hair. I blushed as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck and we began to twirl around the garden. The moons light danced on his skin making him look as white as snow. We twirled and twirled in the night with the moonlight gazing down on us like a stage light.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled.

"Forgive me," I apologized.

"For what?"

"For screaming like that earlier. It was completely out of line." I said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, don't apologize. I'm happy that you spoke you mind." He said. I blushed and then leaned forward. Our lips were now only but an inch apart.

"Don't move," I whispered. Sasuke kept his face still as I closed the distance. He returned the kiss, but never stopped twirling. The kiss was absolutely beautiful. My heart exploded in joy. His lips an his touch were so warm. Our lips moved in unison. I felt more closer to Sasuke than ever before. We pulled apart for air. I smiled. It was strange, but I could feel the world becoming brighter. The sunshine that hidden behind the clouds for days suddenly began to shine in the night. "I love you," I said and then laid my head on my his shoulder. We danced for a while more and then walked inside to get to bed. I quickly changed into my nightgown and laid down. Sasuke slept in shorts and no shirt. He laid down next to me an pulled me close.

"Good night," He whispered in the dark.

"Night, teme." I said, pecked his cheek, and then tossed the blankets over my head. Sasuke chuckled. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist under the blankets. I smiled and snuggled onto his chest. Sasuke, baka…

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own the song used in this chapter. The song is called <em>Smile by Avril Lavigne.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

"A mission?" I asked. Sasuke nodded as he slipped on his shoes. I pulled up my hair ad then walked over to the door and put on my own shoes. "We should get going. Tsunade Obaa-Chan has a really bad temper." I noted. Sasuke nodded and we were off.

"You two are late!" Tsunade screamed as we entered. I rolled my eyes and looked around. Yamato-Sensei, Sakura, Sai, Neji, TenTen, and bushy brows were all inside.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted. They all smiled, except Tsunade. "No reason to get mad! We are only a minute late, Obaa-Chan!" I defended. She sneered and then straightened out her papers. "Are we here for a mission and why is Neji, TenTen, and bushy brows here?" I asked. Tsunade sighed and pulled out another set of papers from her desk.

"You guys will be going on two separate mission, but have the same objective. Sasuke, you will be under Neji's team and Naruko, you will be with you present team 7." She said. I gave her a stiff nod and walked over to stand beside Sai. "Neji's team will be going out on an escort mission. They will be escorting a jinchuuriki." Tsunade said. I froze and looked at her in shock.

"A jinchuuriki? Is that safe?" I asked. Tsunade sighed and looked away. "Obaa-Chan! You shouldn't send them on such a mission! A jinchuuriki should protect a jinchuuriki!" I screamed. Tsunade eyed me for a moment and shook her head.

"Enough, Naruko! Team 7 will be going in the opposite direction to keep any enemies at bay do you understand!" She screamed. I flinched and shook my head.

"No, I don't. If anyone gets hurt by another jinchuuriki the blame will fall on my head. I cannot allow such a mission! I am already feared. I am marked as public enemy number one and imagine how it will be if the village hears that one of our fellow shinobi was injured by a _jinchuuriki_!" I protested.

"Enough, Naruko!" Yamato-Sensei screamed. I frowned and looked at the floor.

"I understand how you feel, Naruko, but this is the way it must be done. I am going to send a support team along with Team 7. The rest of you must leave as soon as the person you must escort arrives. Team 7, I want you to meet this person as well, so you can know who your protecting." She explained. We nodded and then everyone left after she explained where we must go. I stayed in the room and stared at Tsunade. "What is it, Naruko?" She asked.

"If anything happens to the ones who are in the escort mission, I will personally come back and beat the crap out of you." I threatened and then walked out, slamming the door in the process. I looked out the window in the hallway and saw Sasuke walking away and talking to Neji. I smiled and was about to leave when I felt a surge inside of me.

"I am going to see one of my own kind? How interesting. I haven't seen a tailed-beast in ages." Kyuubi commented.

"Your not going to see it. Your only going to see the jinchuuriki that it is sealed within." I corrected. Kyuubi chuckled.

"Close enough," he stated. I sighed.

"Why am I suddenly able to hear you?" I asked as I walked downstairs and out the door.

"Because the seal that holds me inside of you is weakening." He answered. I nodded and began to walk through town. "Are you not surprised?" He asked. I shrugged. "What if the seal completely disappears and I am set free?" I stopped dead and thought it over.

"When I trained with pervy sage, I blanked out once and when I came to, he was injured. Did you do that?" I asked.

"No, it was you. I lent you my chakra and you did as you felt right. I have no control over your physical actions." He explained. I continued walking and sighed.

"So it really was me who hurt him. I want to know how it feel. I want you to lend me only a small amount of you red chakra." I said. I walked home and went straight to the room. I pulled off the cloth that Sasuke used to cover the mirror and stared at my reflection. "Now," I ordered. I could feel the chakra inside me begin to stir. Anger and rage filled my mind and body. I watched as my nails grew, my whiskers darkened, my teeth became fangs, and my eyes glowed an ominous red. I screamed and fell onto my but. My own reflection scared me. Was that what people saw when they looked at me?

"Are you scared, child?" Kyuubi asked. I curled into a little ball on the floor and cried. "Don't you see that all Konoha wants from you is power?" He questioned. I ignored him and continued to cry. I was a demon. How could I ever look at myself in the mirror again? I was terrifying to myself! I looked like a demon.

"Sasuke!" I cried. I hugged my knees closer to my chest and cried aloud.

"Naruko?" Sasuke's voice called. I gasped and sat up right. Sasuke was home. I wasn't alone. I bolted downstairs and right into Sasuke's arms. We both fell onto the floor as I cried on his chest. "Naruko? What's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice. I clutched his shirt and cried.

"Don't leave me!" I cried. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. Confusion and worry clouded his eyes. "I'm a demon! I terrified myself! Sasuke, I'm scared! What if I won't be able to keep the seal on right?" I screamed. Sasuke pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Your _not_ a demon!" He yelled. I looked at him in shock and looked down at my hands. I remembered those horrible blade like claws that looked as if they could cut through bone. I remembered my crimson eyes that burned with a desire for death. It was a terrible feeling. I feared myself.

"How can you say that? You didn't see me," I said. Sasuke lifted my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Because I know you, Naruko." was his subtle reply. I blushed and looked away. "We have to get ready for our mission," he said and then walked off. I stayed at the doorway. My mind was spinning. I sighed and got up. Sasuke was right. Even if I looked like a monster, I didn't act like one. I coward from my own reflection. I walked upstairs and packed my weapons. "Need any extra kunai or shurikan?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and he tossed me some. I put the kunai in my bag and then changed my clothes. I put on my orange skirt and a shirt that is like Ino's but orange and blue. I strapped on my thigh purse and pulled my hair into it's usual two ponytails.

"We should get going," I suggested as I swung my backpack over one arm. Sasuke nodded and we walked downstairs. I quickly put on my shoes and we were off. Everyone was already at the front gate. I stopped as I spotted a girl. She looked over at me and suddenly my heart beat sped up.

"Good. Your early." Neji commented. I nodded and stared at the girl. Our eyes connected and my adrenaline pulsed. Her eyes were cold and distant. They reminded of my own from before and Garra's. I bit my lower lip and approached her. She took a step back. I sighed, but continued to walk toward her. I could hear the talking stop and feel everyone's gaze turn on me.

"How many tails?" I asked. She froze and then raised two fingers. "Two tails?" She nodded. I was right in front of her now. "Can you control it? Does it talk to you?" I questioned. Her eyes hardened and she nodded. "That's a relief. I thought I was going insane." I said with a laugh. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko. The jinchuuriki of the land of fire, and the holder of the Kyuubi." I introduced. Her body tensed and she took a step back.

"She fears you," Kyuubi said. My eyes widened as I looked into the girls eyes. They were filled with terror. "I am the strongest tailed beast out their and the deadliest. This girl must know this from speaking with the two tails. She is scared of you, Naruko. It would be wise to step away before her fear gets the better of her and she attacks." He warned. I took a step back and looked away.

"So even another jinchuuriki thinks I'm a monster," I whispered and then turned away. Sasuke frowned and looked away. There was nothing he could do and he knew it. "We should leave, Yamato-Sensei. We met the one we have to fight to protect, our job here is done." I noted. Yamato-Sensei and Sai nodded. Sakura frowned and took of for a run before us. We nodded and then ran off after her. Sasuke.

"We must stay put. We don't know anything about the enemy, except that we must take him out. Lady Hokage wouldn't relay any information. All she said is that we will know what to do when we spot him." Yamato-Sensei explained. I looked at him for a moment and then gave him a huge grin. I pulled my hands to the back of my head and walked over to him.

"Don't worry, Yamato-Sensei. Uzumaki Naruko will take care of everything!" I proclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes, Sai smiled, and Yamato-Sensei sighed. I leaped back onto my tree and sighed. Waiting was irritating. I was never the patient type!

"Naruko, look out!" Sakura screamed. Before I could react, a kunai sliced my back and I fell off the tree. I screamed at the burn of the cut and looked up at the tree. Standing on the branch where I had been sitting was Uchiha Itachi. His ominous Sharingan stared down at me with hate. I narrowed me eyes and summoned a shadow clone.

"Are you after the jinchuuriki!" I asked. Itachi smirked and disappeared. I gasped and jumped as I felt him appear at my side. He was too fast and I couldn't track his movements. Not only that, but I had to make sure to watch out for his Mangekyo Sharingan. If I got caught in it's genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, I would be done for. I bit my lower lip and looked at Yamato-Sensei. He looked down at me with worry. I nodded and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" Yamato-Sensei yelled. I looked at Itachi just in time to see wood grow from the ground like trees and create a wooden cage around him. I smiled and looked at my shadow clone as she disappeared. Yamato-Sensei and everyone else stayed a safe distance away from Itachi. There was no way he would have been caught that easily. He had something up his sleeve, but I had no idea what.

"Sasuke will die," Itachi said. I froze and stared at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" I asked. Itachi smirked. "Tell me what you mean you bitch!" I screamed and ran toward the cage. I clutched the bars and glared at him. Itachi just kept smirking at me as if he hasn't a care in the world. "I won't let you hurt him!" I stated.

"Neither will I! Sasuke-Kun is precious to me and I will never let you hurt him!" Sakura yelled. I looked up at her in shock and then looked back at Itachi.

"If you come back with me to the Akatsuki, I will not harm him and I will call of the attack on his life." Itachi bargained. "You get a safe Sasuke, and I get you. It seems like a fair trade." I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Was he really blackmailing me? "Join or Sasuke dies!" Itachi yelled. I took a step back and clenched my teeth.

"None!" I screamed and summoned a shadow clone. The clone build up my chakra to the palm of my hand. "I will never let you hurt Sasuke and I will never join the Akatsuki!" I screamed and then ran for the bars. "Rasengan!" I shouted as my Rasengan smashed against the bars making them burst and turning the wood prison into rubble. I lunged forward with a kunai and almost hit Itachi when hit Tsukuyomi got me. "No!" I screamed, but it was to late. I was now standing in a pool of blood. My hands were covered in it. I looked up from my blood coded hands and saw my worst nightmare. The entire village was in flames and Sasuke's dead body lay in front of me.

"You will be the one to do this is you don't take my offer and join the Akatsuki." Itachi's voice stated. I hugged myself tightly and felt fear consume my body. Tears streamed down my face. Sasuke will die because of me? I shook my head violently.

"Sasuke!" I screamed while Itachi laughed. "I'll do it! I'll join, just leave Sasuke alone!" I shouted. I fell onto the floor and curled up into a ball. I was covered in Sasuke's blood.

"Good choice," Itachi approved. I gasped and was suddenly back in reality. I was standing straight in front of Itachi. I spun around and saw the other running over for a head on attack. "Naruko has made her decision," Itachi explained. They all stopped and looked at me in horror.

"No, Naruko!" Yamato-Sensei screamed, but before he could move, Itachi wrapped his arm around me and suddenly we were somewhere else. I looked around in shock.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A transportation jutsu created by our leader, Uchiha Madara." He stated. I froze and stared at him.

"Uchiha Madara?" I asked. Itachi nodded and walked off. He closed the door behind him and suddenly I was alone in a huge empty room. I looked around and saw I was in a cave. There was a small bed at the corner and next to it was a dresser that had a small lamp on top of it, but that was all. The room was empty, and I longed for Sasuke's touch. I wanted to lay in his warm be and feel his arms rap around me in comfort. I fell onto my knee and cried.

"Why do you cry?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw a girl with dirty blond hair. "Don't you like it here?" She approached me and smiled.

"No!" I answered. "I hate it hear! I hate the way you people work! I've seen how you do things! What you did to Gaara is unforgivable! If it were up to me, I would have all of you Akatsuki put away!" I screamed. She narrowed her eyes, walked closer, and slapped me straight across the face.


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the girl in shock. Her eyes were cold and if looks could kill, I would already be in a body bag. I shivered and looked away from her dark gaze.

"You don't understand us!" She screamed. I looked up at her and sighed.

"Your right, I don't, so teach me. Help me understand." I challenged. She narrowed her eyes and fell down onto her knees so that she would be on the floor with me.

"I love Itachi, and Pain says that the only reason we fight and collect the powers of the tailed beast is so that we could remove revenge and hate from this world." She explained. I gasped and looked her straight in the eyes. She glared at me before laughing and falling onto me. Her head was now on my lap and she was looking up at me with tear filled eyes. "Funny isn't it? Pain is acting like a lunatic and Itachi hates me. The Akatsuki is totally messed up, but very entertaining." She said. I stared down at her and smiled.

"You love Itachi?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I do. He is different. Everyone here at least tried to grope me once, but Itachi avoided me without even trying. He was the only one who never flirted with me. Always concentrating on his work, really quiet, powerful, and kind. No matter how much he hides his dark past, I know he is kind and only acts the way he does, because he has had a hard life." She said. I giggled.

"Yea, I know how you feel." I said as I remembered the old Sasuke. The one who I always challenged and fought with. The girl looked up at me and then quickly sat up and looked directly into my eyes.

"Tell me," she said.

"The one that I love is Itachi's younger brother. They are different, but from the way you described Itachi, very similar. The one I love used to be so distant. He hated me and I hated him and in the end we became best friends. He was obsessed with killing Itachi and that obsession drove him mad. It led him to be an avenger. Soon after a fight with Itachi, he left the village and went to go train with Orochimaru. We went after him, of course, but then he and I had a huge battle. In the end, he was gone. Three years passed, and now he is suddenly back in my life. He is also now suddenly my boyfriend. Weird, huh?" I said. I looked at the girl.

"That's so sad. I don't want to lose Itachi the way you did his little brother, but I do want him to love me." She said. I smiled. Maybe the Akatsuki weren't all bad. It's strange though. I thought that I had met all of the Akatsuki members. "No, I am not a fighter. The Akatsuki use me as a way to retrieve information. I can read minds, enter them, and see your entire history. I can also sense your chakra type, and enter a village undetected 'cause I can hide my chakra." She explained. Read minds? She nodded. I looked away. "I have a question," she stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you a jinchuuriki?" She question. I nodded. "The Kyuubi?" I nodded. "I am going to let you go. I want to go with you and meet this Sasuke. I want to know more about Itachi, and I get the feeling he may be able to help me with that." She said. I froze and stared at her in shock.

"What?" I asked

"Come on! Everyone is out right now, we have the perfect opportunity to escape!" She screamed, grabbed my arm, and then began to run with me in tow. This girl was really about to help me escape. We ran and ran until we came to a huge rock. She made a hand sign and then the rock disappeared. "Lets go!" She yelled and then ran out with me close behind. We ran all the way to Konoha. I was in complete shock to see my village again. "This is Konoha?" She asked. I smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her face heated up.

"Thank you," I whispered. I pulled away and then ran straight for the gates. I could hear the girl running close behind me. I stopped and turned to look at her. "Your helping me, but I don't know your name." I noted. She looked at me in shock and then laughed.

"Names Ayano, and you?" She asked. I smiled.

"Naruko," I answered. She giggled and then we continued toward the village. Okay, this is going to sound weird, but the first thing I saw was Sasuke trying to brake free from the grasp of Neji and Kiba. Ayano sighed.

"Is that Sasuke?" She asked. I sweat dropped and nodded.

"Hey, teme! Stop making such a fuss over there!" I screamed. Ayano laughed while everyone froze and looked over at me in shock. I put my hands on my hips and stomped over to him. "I can't leave you alone for a minute can I, baka?" I scold. Sasuke just stared in amazement as Ayano approached. I looked back at her. She smiled and leaned over so that her lips were to my ear.

"Hey looks like Itachi. Now I know why you like him. He is hot!" She whispered. I laughed and then looked back at Sasuke. Neji and Kiba loosened their grip on him and in the next instant, Sasuke and I were rolling around on the floor. I looked up at him in shock and he glared and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Dammit you dobe! How dare you scare the shit out of me like that!" He screamed. I tensed and hugged him back.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"He's different from Itachi," Ayano stated. Sasuke looked up at her with a sneer. "He has those same eyes though," she added. I looked at Sasuke and saw that his Sharingan had been activated. "You got yourself a keeper, Naruko. I still got a long way to go before Itachi and I are at your level." She said with a sad smile. Sasuke was about to lung for Ayano, when I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No, teme! She helped me escape the Akatsuki!" I explained. Sasuke looked over at her and then lifted me up into his arms.

"Whatever. I don't give a shit anyways. She's just a waste of time. The rest of you take care of her while I punish Naruko." Sasuke said and then ran with me in his arms. My eyes were wide with fear. Punish Naruko? I squirmed in Sasuke's arms trying to get free, but he only tightened his grip.

"Let go, teme!" I screamed. Sasuke just smirked and began to run faster. "Dammit, Uchiha! Your so stubborn!" I shouted. He chuckled and nodded in agreement. I squirmed, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't escape Sasuke's grasp. At the moment, he was stronger and I had no idea why. "Ne Sasuke, where you really worried?" I asked. Sasuke stopped running and looked into my eyes. I noticed that they were different. There was a type of fire in his eyes. It was lust.

"Are you that much of a baka, dobe?" He asked. "Of course I was!" He screamed. I cringed and then smiled. I laid my head on Sasuke's shoulder where it fit perfectly between his neck.

"That's all I needed to hear," I whispered. Sasuke began to run again, this time faster. I didn't know what Sasuke was planning, but I didn't care. As long as I was in his arms again and I could feel his warm touch, that was all I needed.

"You are the most idiotic blond I have ever met," Sasuke said. I looked at him in shock.

"That was random!" I screamed.

"Yea."

"May I ask why I am the most idiotic blond you have ever met?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. Silence. "And!" I urged. He smirked and continued to run.

"You gave yourself up to Itachi. Who does that?" He answered. I sweat dropped and looked away.

"Good point," I agreed. "Hey, Sasuke?" I called. He looked at me. "I hate you," I stated and then pressed my lips against his. Sasuke gladly returned it, but then did something I was expecting. He pulled apart my lips with his tong and invaded my mouth. I was completely shocked, considering it was the first time he had kissed me in such a way. I had never kissed anyone in such a way and now Sasuke was exploring the inside of my mouth with his tong. Our tongs battled and his won. Suddenly he stopped running and I pulled away. We were in front of the house now. Sasuke kicked open the door, slammed it closed with his leg once we were inside, and ran upstairs.

"Another thing you should know is that, Uchiha's get very intense when they are angry and very horny." He admitted. I froze and stared at him in shock.

"No way!" I screamed and was about to run, when he grabbed hold of me and pulled me against him. "Sasuke, please don't do this. I'm sorry okay. I promise that I will never give myself up to Itachi ever again, just don't." I begged. Sasuke laughed and pressed his lips to mine. I caved and kissed him back. He licked my bottom lip, requesting an entrance. Before I could push Sasuke away, he forcible pulled apart my lips. His tong violated my mouth. I loved it though. I let out a soft moan and gasped at my behavior. I pushed away from Sasuke and crawled back against the headboard. I curled into a ball and stared at him in fear.

"I'll be gentle," he announced and then unbuttoned his shirt. I watched as he tossed it aside and walked around the bed. He sat down on it, reached out a hand, and pulled a lose stand of hair behind my ear. "Naruko, would you feel better if I promised not to hurt you?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment, shook my head, and bolted for the door. "No you don't!" He said as he grabbed me around the waist and dragged me back to the bed.

"Teme! Let me go!" I screamed and then froze as I felt Sasuke press his lips to my neck. My knee became weak and we both fell back onto the bed. We twirled and suddenly Sasuke was on top. He leaned down and sucked on my neck. "S-S-Sasuke plea-please s-stop," I stammered. He chuckled and moved his hands under my shirt. His cool finger pressed against my back. I bit my lower lip and tried hard to hold back the moan that was itching to escape my lips.

"I know you love it," he whispered seductively. I finally gave in and let out a low quiet moan. Sasuke smirked up at me and slowly removed my shirt. He quickly unbuckled my bra and tossed it aside. After that, I don't know how it happed, but we were both completely bare. Our bodies both fully exposed to one another. Sasuke sucked on my right nipple while his left hand messaged the other. His right hand was at my back and lifting my body up. He sucked and I moaned.

"S-S-Sasuke," I moaned. He chuckled and moved his lips up to mine. I entangled my fingers in his raven locks. I gasped and let out a loud moan as Sasuke thrust into me. I moaned as he thrust in and out of me. I enjoyed every minute of the feeling of him being inside of me. Sasuke's gorgeous length pushed into my inner cavern. My back arched and Sasuke put his hands on my hip and held my body down. I pulled his lips onto mine and kissed him with every ounce of passion in me. How could I have not wanted this? The feeling of having Sasuke inside of me. The feeling of his cool touch on my bare skin. I must have been insane to have not wanted this. It was painful, but filled with such bliss!

"I knew you would love it," Sasuke said through moans. I giggled and pulled his lips back onto mines as he thrust into me. I moaned as he moved his lips down to my nipple. He played with my left breast. His tong roaming around and over it. I moaned louder as Sasuke became faster in his thrusting. This erotic fun, was absolutely perfect.

"Sa-Sasuke!" I moaned. He pulled his lips back onto mine and then pulled away. He removed his length from inside me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Show me what you are able to do with that loud mouth of your," Sasuke challenged. I gaped as realization hit me. My cheeks heated up a bright cherry red. "Don't worry. After your done with me, I'll do you," he said. He spun us around and suddenly I was on top. Sasuke kissed my lips and then pulled away. I took a deep breath and then slowly moved down. His length was now right in front of my face. Every inch of it was absolutely beautiful. I leaned forward and swallowed his gorgeous length hole. I suck and then pulled away. I licked his head and licked down the sides of his length. Sasuke moaned and I giggled.

"Found your weak spot, Uchiha." I joked. Sasuke growled and I pulled his head into my mouth. I licked every inch of his length and then blew onto it. Sasuke let out a loud moan and then yanked me back up. He spun us around again and thrust into me. Sasuke kissed me and then I gasped as I felt his body slipping down. I knew what was coming. I nit my bottom lip. Sasuke grabbed both of my thighs and pushed them further apart. He leaned closer to my pussy. I could feel his breath on my center. I gasped and let out a loud moan he pushed his tong inside of me. His tong explored every inch of my inner cavern. The room was filled with moaning, slurping, and sucking sounds. I moaned and yanked Sasuke back up to my lips. I kissed him and once again he thrust into me. We continued this process until our bodies had reached their limits.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. He chuckled, gave one hard thrust, and then collapsed beside me. "Me too," he admitted. I curled up next to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and put his lips to my ear. "Guess that mouth of your isn't just good for talking," he commented. I blushed and buried my face in his chest. Sasuke chuckled and kissed my head. "You were great by the way," he added. I could feel my cheeks only getting hotter.

"Whatever, Uchiha." I said grumpily. "You were great too," I said as I peeked up at him. Sasuke smiled.

"Get some sleep." He said. I nodded and laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heart and let that soft beat drift me off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked over at Sasuke, who was drowning in work. I sighed and walked over to him. I looked over his shoulder at the large stack of papers that covered his desk. When was the last time I saw that think not covered in paper? I tiled my head and picked up one of the papers. Sasuke had failed a mission? I spun Sasuke on his chair and sat on his lap. He kept his eyes on his report while I read the review in my hands. So the big bad Uchiha had failed a mission? It must have been killing him inside. I snickered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist, laid his head on my shoulder, and sighed. His eyes were closed and he had grown dark bags under them from the lack of sleep he's had.

"You know, teme, they say that too much work can be bad for you." I said. I pulled away from his grasp and walked behind him. I messaged his shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief. His muscles were so tense from all the stress his body was building up. "Oh shit! I got to go. I have a da- I mean appointment with Sai. See you!" I said. I kissed Sasuke really quick and was almost at the door before Sasuke blocked the exit.

"Da- I mean appointment?" He questioned.

"If I had said _date_ you would imprison me in this house. It isn't like that, teme. He is just my friend now move before I move you." I threatened. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and sighed. He was too tired to fight me. I watched as he walked back to his desk and continued his work. Well, isn't that great! Now I was feeling bad about leaving. I sighed and walked over to Sasuke. Before he could say anything, I pushed all of his papers off the desk and sat on it. Sasuke stared at me in shock. "Listen, Uchiha, you are tiring yourself out with al this work and its really irritating. Your up until five at night and then wake up at seven! Two fucking hours of sleep isn't going to do anything!" I scold.

"What do you expect me to do, Naruko? I have work to do. Tsunade gives me a lot of work to do." Sasuke said. I faked a yawn and laid on the desk. Sasuke sighed. He was about to go pick up his paper, when I grabbed him by the collar and tossed him back onto the chair. I was standing right in front of him now. I put my hands on my hips and taped my foot.

"Why do you always do the exact opposite of what I say?" I asked.

"Because what you say, always gets us in trouble." He said. I rolled my eyes and pulled him up straight by the collar.

"Alright, teme, that enough work! Today, right now, you are taking me out on a date!" I screamed. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "Come on, Uchiha!" I shouted. I grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the room. I pulled out a blue button up shirt, black jeans and tossed it to him. "Get dressed and we shall go." I announced. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off to the bathroom. I ran to the closet, slipped on a sexy orange skirt, an orange shirt with black lace on the sides and the Uchiha crest on the back-I made the shirt-, and some black heels. I untied my hair and let it fall to my waist. I smiled and checked myself out. I turned around only to gasp at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall already dressed. He eyes me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Sexy," he commented. I smiled and looked Sasuke up and down. My smile faded and I frowned.

"Your sexy, so why do you cover that six pack?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as I began to unbutton his shirt. I unbuttoned it a little more than half way down and smirked. "That's what I call a bad ass Uchiha." I noted. Sasuke shook his head. We walked out of the house and into a more urban area of the village. Girls drooled as they watched Sasuke. I kept a distance away from him just to see if any girls had the balls to come flirt with him, and surprisingly one did.

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun!" She greeted as she ran over to him. If I remembered correctly, the girl went to the academy with us. "How are you today?" She asked. I watched from a safe distance. I was happy I was at least able to hear.

"Good, now piss off." He said coldly. That was it. Those simple words made me laugh so hard that I fell from the chair I sitting on in a small stand. Men watched as my legs kicked around like worms. It was so funny how Sasuke could be so cold. I relaxed a little and looked around. A lot of guys passed out from nose bleeds while the other were beaten up by Sasuke for even looking my way.

"Your so mean, teme." I commented. Sasuke walked over to me and pulled me off the ground. I dusted myself off and then turned to Sasuke. "Ne, do you mind wiping the dirt off my ass?" I asked. Sasuke sighed and wiped off the dirt. The girl from before watched in shock and then walked over.

"Who are you and how do you know Sasuke?" she asked. Unbelievable. I gave myself a face palm and then gasped as I felt a arm wrap around my waist and pull me tight. I looked back at Sasuke. He smirked at the girl and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What you see here is mine." He said. I blushed and looked over at the girl.

"But I can share," I said with a giggle. Sasuke growled. I laughed and we continued to walk, leaving the girl behind with her mouth hanging open. "Aren't you popular." I stated.

"I don't care about popularity, Naruko, but if you ever laugh like that again in public and in that outfit, I'll punish you." Sasuke warned.

"Hmm, I think I have a whip I can lend you." I joked. Sasuke walked beside me. "Let's go to the arcade!" I screamed. Sasuke looked over at me and smirked.

"Fine, but if I win the first game, we will go to a place of my choosing to eat." He challenged.

"That's if you win!" I snapped. I gave him an evil grin. We shook on it and then headed off to the arcade. And sadly, I lost. "How!" I cried. Sasuke smirked in victory. "Ugh! This thing is so broken!" I whined. Sasuke shrugged and then walked off to another game while I messed with the stupid machine I lost to him at. A tap on my shoulder made me groan. "Do you want to leave already?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

"That depends on where you want to go, baby." A husky voice said. I spun around and stared at the man in shock. His hair was a mess of black locks and his eyes were as blue as the sky. When I stared into his blue eyes, I felt like I was looking into a mirror. Those eyes. Those horrible blue eyes that had seen too much suffering. I took a step back. I felt weak, drained of all my strength.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, but I wish I knew you. What your name goldilocks?" He asked. I looked around, but Sasuke was no where in sight. Kuzo! Where was that damn bastard when I needed him most? I suddenly couldn't move. My eyes widened with shock.

"A Paralysis Jutsu?" I asked. The man smirked and nodded.

"That's right. My eyes become that of my victim and once you see them, you become paralyzed." He explained. I frowned.

"You should pay more attention to the people around you," I warned. The man quickly sound around only to meet Sasuke's fist. Once the man was knocked out I lost my balance and almost fell, but Sasuke caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared down at eh past out man. "He isn't from here. Such a jutsu doesn't exist within Konoha." I said. Sasuke sighed. "We can deal with him later though. For now, lets finish our date with dinner." I said. Sasuke looked at me for a moment and thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Alright, lets go." He said. I stepped over the guy on the floor, stuck my tong at him, and then walked out with Sasuke. He led me to Ichiraku. My mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Your joking right?" I asked.

"What?" He questioned.

"Sasuke, you hate ramen." I noted. Sasuke shrugged and began to push me inside. I spun around and faced him. I put my hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. "I wnt to go to a place you like. I come to Ichiraku everyday. Sasuke, please." I said. Sasuke sighed, nodded, and started walked on the opposite direction. Bingo! I followed close behind him. Sasuke walked into a fancy restaurant. "You have got to be joking. You eat a placed like this?" I asked. Sasuke nodded, grabbed my hand, and towed me to a table. We ate food I never even heard of. It was nice though. Sasuke seemed a little bright now compared to this morning, and that was really all I wanted.

"Did you like dinner?" Sasuke asked as we walked home hand-in-hand. I smiled and nodded. "That good," he said.

"It's nice to know your happy." I said. Sasuke looked at me confused. "You've been working yourself hard Sasuke. It gets kind of lonely when you have no time for me, but it makes me sad to know your all stressed out. But I'm happy that your at least a little more better now." I proclaimed with a giggle.

"You did this for me?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. "You should worry about yourself, Naruko." He said.

"A girlfriend has to worry about her boyfriend." I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He opened the door to the house and let me in. I was finally happy to be out of those damn heels. Sasuke went straight to his desk and began to continue his work. I sighed and walked over to him. "Goodnight, Sasuke." I said, kissed him, and then walked upstairs to bed. I was about to put on my nightgown when I decided against it. I walked over to Sasuke's closet and pulled out one of his training shirts. I quickly stripped down to my underwear and pulled on the shirt. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I looked at the empty side where Sasuke lay. "Who cares! Sasuke is nothing but a bastard." I grumbled.

"That's harsh, dobe." Sasuke's voice rang. I looked up in shock. Sasuke leaned casually against the door frame.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked.

"Someone very wise told me that too much work was bad for you. Guess that means she is in great health though." He said. I smiled and patted the bed next to me.

"Then hurry up so I can snuggle on you!" I shouted. Sasuke chuckled and changed into his short. He removed his shirt and then laid down next to me. "Took you long enough." I whispered. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm here already so shut it." He said. I smiled and curled up on him.


	10. Chapter 10

"So why didn't you meet me yesterday?" Sai asked. I sighed and pushed the book I was reading back into Sasuke's book shelf.

"I decided to go on a date with Sasuke," I replied. Sai nodded and sat down on the couch. I walked over to Sasuke's desk and pulled out some of the papers that he had already finished. I stacked them into a portfolio and wrote 'Finished Work' on it. "Can you take these to Tsunade Obaa-Chan?" I asked. Sai nodded. I handed him the portfolio and he left. I walked back over to the desk and pulled out some more papers. I was about to continue some of Sasuke's work when a silent rap on the door pulled me from my train of thought. "It's open," I called. Jiraya burst through the door with his face all red.

"Naruko!" he cried. Before he could hug me, I slammed my foot in his face.

"What are you doing here, pervy sage?" I asked. Jiraya acted hurt and then began to look around. I watched as he walked into the kitchen and back out. "What are you looking for?" I questioned. He didn't answer and ran upstairs. I sighed. Two minutes later, Jiraya's scream filled the house. I ran upstairs. "What's wro-?" I shut up immediately when I saw Jiraya on the floor and Sasuke standing over him. "You just had to go and wake him up didn't you, pervy sage?" I scold.

"I had no choice! He used his dark power to force you into this house against your will and then stole your purity!" Jiraya screamed. I blushed a bright red.

"What are you talking about you pervert!" I screamed with a red face.

"So it is true!" He stated.

"Your annoying!" Sasuke yelled.

"And you are the one who took whatever sense of purity lived in Naruko!" Jiraya snapped. I sweat dropped and sighed.

"Urusai!" Sasuke shot back. I shook my head.

"Man, and you _both_ call _me_ a kid." I grumbled. They both shot me a death glare. "Anyway, is that the only reason you're here, pervy sage?" I asked.

"I just came to visit my favorite pupil." He said.

"Yea right!" I shouted. I squinted my eyes at him and then walked over to Jiraya. "Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Just got back from the bar." He answered. I wrinkled my nose.

"No wonder you wreak of cheap perfume and sake." I said. Jiraya chuckled. I looked up at Sasuke. He shrugged and then walked out of the room. "Come on. I'll make you some hot tea." I said. Jiraya perked up and ran toward me. I dodged and he ran into Sasuke. Jiraya wrapped his arms around Sasuke and rubbed his cheek against his back.

"Naruko, your boobs have gotten very muscular." Jiraya commented. I burst out laughing while Sasuke spun around and hit Jiraya over the head.

"Perverted old man! If you ever touch me like that again, I'll kill you!" Sasuke threatened and then stormed off.

"Come on, pervy sage. Sasuke, is just grumpy considering you woke him up from his nap." I said. Jiraya sighed and walked downstairs with me. I made him some tea. "Here you go." I said. Jiraya smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and then felt my anger skyrocket when I felt him rubbing his face in my breast. "Pervert!" I screamed and socked him in the face.

"I was just trying to show some love to my favorite student. It's not everyday I get a female pupil with a beautiful figure.

"Just drink your tea," I sneered and walked out. Sasuke sat at his desk filling out more papers. "I already sent over your finished work to Tsunade Obaa-Chan." I informed him. Sasuke nodded.

"Did you also send the one on the physical strengths of Konoha?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I left that one out considering your still going to need some information from that one." I said. He nodded and continued to write. "Hey, Sasuke?" I called.

"Yea?" He replied.

"Need any help?" I asked. Sasuke looked up at me in shock and then smiled.

"Sure," he said. I smiled. "You think you can fill out these forms and then take the ones that are in the desk upstairs to Tsunade?" I nodded and began to fill out the forms he had given me. Once I was done, I handed them to Sasuke and walked upstairs to where the other papers were.

"Naruko?" Jiraya called. I spun around. He locked the door and walked over to me. "We need to talk," he said in a serious voice. I stack up the papers and shook my head.

"Not now, pervy sage." I said.

"Yes, now." He demanded. I sighed and looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you really give yourself up to the Akatsuki?" He asked. I nodded. "Did you really bring one of their members back with you?" I nodded. "Where is she now? What's her name? Is it even a she?" He questioned. I slammed the papers on the desk.

"Hey name is Ayano. She helped me escape, so don't think I am going to let you pester her into giving you information. Akatsuki information is something we should get on our own. Even if we do ask her, do you think she will tell us the truth?" I asked. Jiraya sighed and walked out of the room. I grabbed the papers and then chased after him. "Where are you going?"

"To go see Tsunade." He said.

"I'll go with you. I'm headed to see her anyway. Just give me a minute." I said and then ran off to the room. I pulled off me sweats and then slipped on some mini black jean shorts. I yanked on a dark blue tank top that had the Uchiha crest on the back and then walked back out. Jiraya's mouth hung open as he looked me over. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said. Jiraya smirked. We walked down. Sasuke looked up at me and smiled at my shirt. "Oh shut it. This is just what happens when you date an Uchiha." I grumbled.

"I didn't say anything, but okay." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked out with Jiraya.

"The Uchiha crest? And when you went to change did you go into the room where Sasuke was sleeping?" Jiraya asked as we walked through the village. I looked at him and nodded. "So you two share a room?" I nodded. "And sleep together?" I nodded as my cheeks heated up. "Close together?" That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that you're a girl, Naruko. In innocent female that a big bad Uchiha can take advantage of. Have you two done anything in particular?" He asked.

"That is none of your business, pervy sage." I snapped.

"You're my student, Naruko. This is important to me. Your like a grandchild to me. I love you, even if I do grope you now and then." Jiraya explained. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Whatever," I mumbled. We walked into the Hokage's office in silence. It was a kind of awkward air that surrounded us and Tsunade caught onto that quickly.

"What is wrong with you two?" She asked. I shrugged and handed her the papers. She examined them for a moment and then nodded. "Tell Sasuke I said good work. Sai turned in his other papers earlier." She said with a smile as she handed the papers to Shizune. Shizune grabbed the papers and then walked out of the room. "Naruko, can you do me a favor and take Sasuke some more papers that I have for him?" She asked. I froze and looked at her in shock. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? Of course there is! Sasuke has been doing nothing but work his ass off. Give him a break, Tsunade Obaa-Chan. He deserves to have fun now an again." I protested.

"Naruko, he has responsibilities as the last Uchiha in Konoha." She said.

"No, he has responsibilities as a teenager first," I snapped. She sighed and nodded.

"I understand. I'll give these papers to Sakura and tell him that he doesn't have to finish the others. I already have all of the information I need." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to head back now. See you guys later." I said and then left. I walked out of the building only to bump into someone and fall on my ass. "Ouch!" I screamed and looked up. A guy looked down at me with hate in his eyes. He had long black hair, a monk outfit, and black eyes.

"Watch where you going!" He said. I clenched my fist and stood up straight.

"It was an accident! You don't have to get all but hurt about it!" I shouted. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you were watching where you were going! Is this how you people treat a guest? What is your name so I can report you to the Hokage!" He hollered. I narrowed my eyes and socked him. He fell back on his ass and looked up at me in shock.

"There, now you have some to tell Tsunade Obaa-Chan about me. Names Uzumaki Naruko." I said and then walked off with a proud smile.

"Hey wait!" I heard someone call from behind me. I spun around in shock that someone was in the Uchiha side of the village. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the guy from before run over to me.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Sorry about earlier. I wasn't expecting you to hit back." He said.

"Your just lucky it wasn't Sakura who hit you." I snapped.

"My names Sora. I came from the Fire Temple. They sent me to Konoha fearing my power." Sora explained.

"Your power? What is your power?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just know that sometimes when I black out, people get hurt." He said.

"Yea, well join the club." I said.

"Huh?" He asked confused. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, well I got to go." I said.

"Wait! Let me make it up to you for my rudeness earlier. How about I take you out to eat?" He asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"I better not. I need to get home." I said. He frowned and looked away.

"Oh, I understand." He muttered. Before I could say anything else, he began to look around. "Why is it do deserted here? All the shops are closed and I haven't seen a single person walk by." He noted.

"Yea, no one lives on this side of the village." I said.

"Well, since you just going to be alone why don't I buy you something to eat?" He asked. I frowned as I saw something move from the corner of my eyes. "Well?" He urged. I sighed and hear something snap. "What was that?" Sora asked as he got into a defensive stance. I shrugged and looked over to where we heard the noise. Sasuke walked out from between the houses with a bored look on his. "I thought you said no one lives here," Sora accused.

"So suddenly I'm no one?" I asked. Sora rolled his eyes and raised his kunai at Sasuke, who just arched an eyebrow and continued walking toward us. "What are you doing here, teme?" I asked Sasuke shrugged while Sora lowered his weapons and looked at me confused. "Sora meet Sasuke, who I love to call teme. Mostly cause he is a bastard." I introduced.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sasuke?" Sora asked. I nodded. I watched as he smiled and then burst into a fit of laughter. "And you call him a bastard?" He asked though laughter. I nodded. He laughed harder and tears ran down his face. Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Teme," I warned. Sasuke sighed I watched as he rubbed the back of his head and let out a sneeze. "Are you catching a cold?" I asked. He shook his head and sneezed again. Sora stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke. "Go home, teme. Get some rest before you get worse." I said. Sasuke looked up at me. "Come on," I said. I grabbed his hand and looked over at Sora. "See you later," I said.

"Um, after you done taking him home, you still want to go out to eat?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment and then at Sasuke.

"I better not," I said and then walked off with Sasuke.

"Go out to eat?" Sasuke asked. I smirked.

"Is the big bad Uchiha jealous?" I teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away. "It's okay if you are, you are _my_ Uchiha after all." I joked. What I didn't expect, was for Sasuke to smile when I said he was my Uchiha. I unlocked the door and we walked in. "Go upstairs and get some rest, teme!" I ordered. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"I have work to do," he said. I stepped in front of him and shook my head.

"No you don't. Tsunade said that she has all the information she needs. And whatever work she has, she will give it to Sakura." I said. Sasuke sighed. "Don't be like that. Please go lay down. I would be very happy and won't have to worry about you as much if you do, Sasuke-Kun." I sad in a sing-song voice. Sasuke frowned and walked upstairs. I followed close behind. He changed into his shorts and laid down. I walked over and sat next to him. "Get some rest." I said as I stroked his hair. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the cover over his head. I smiled. I got up and was about to walk out when a slight tug at my wrist stopped me. I looked back and saw Sasuke.

"Don't leave the house, okay?" He said. I smirked.

"You scared I'm going to run off with Sora or Sai?" I teased. He frowned and looked away. "Your are?" I asked in bewilderment. I giggled and then leaned down and pressed my lips to Sasuke's. "There, now I can't go anywhere or I'll infect someone." I said and then walked off. I walked downstairs and watched a couple of movies.

"Naruko?" Sasuke called. I looked over toward the staircase. Sasuke stood on the second step. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Four hours." I said. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"A Spanish TV show. It's all mushy and stuff." I said with a grin. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and sat on the couch next to me.

"You like that stuff?" He asked. I smiled and he rested his head on my lap.

"No idea," I admitted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked up at me. "How you feeling?" I asked. He smiled and reached up his hand and caressed my cheek.

"Yes, nurse, I am." He joked. I laughed and leaned down and kissed him.

"That's good. I don't want to get sick." I said.

"I thought that idiots couldn't catch a cold," he joked. I slapped his arm and he laughed. "I was kidding," he reassured me. I leaned down, but before I could kiss Sasuke, some knocked on the door. I sighed and sat up. "It's open!" Sasuke called. He sat up and we watched as Sora and Sakura walked in.

"Sora-Kun? Sakura?" I looked at them confused. Sasuke sighed.

"Your still with him?" Sora asked. I nodded. Sakura frowned and walked over to us.

"Sasuke-Kun, Tsunade-Sama sent me here to ask you if you could watch over Sora-Kun. He is new to the village and need a guide. Okay, well take good care of him. Good bye, Sasuke-Kun!" She said and then ran off. I blinked and stared at Sora.

"So your going to be staying with us?" I asked. Sora nodded. "Awkward," I whispered. Sasuke frowned and got up.

"How long does it take for your mind to register an entire village?" Sasuke asked. I sighed.

"Teme. Don't listen to him, Sora. You can stay as long as you need." I said. Sasuke growled. Sora smiled at me and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch into a hug. My eyes were wide with shock. "What are you doing?" I asked. Sora let out a soothing sigh.

"Your so warm. I wish I could hold you like this forever." He stated. I arched an eyebrow and then felt his arms begin to tighten around me.

"Itai!" I shouted as his arms grew tighter. In less than a second, I was out of Sora's grasp and behind Sasuke, who had his sword pointed toward Sora's neck.

"Get this straight kid. Naruko is mine. Do _not_ touch her." Sasuke warned. I rolled my eyes and put my hand over Sasuke's on the sword.

"Enough, teme. He was just trying to be nice." I defended. Sasuke lowered his sword and wrapped his arm around my waist. His Sharingan activated and he glared at Sora. I cringed and Sasuke looked at me confused. "Put the sword away. Its kind of creep when you holding me and its at my back." I admitted.

"I won't hurt Naruko unlike you who could stab her." Sora snapped. I looked at him with wide eyes. Sasuke was about to attack when I pushed him onto the couch. I wrapped my legs around his hips and put my lips to his. I pulled away and then looked back at Sora.

"Take any room on the second floor. Go… now!" I said. Sora nodded and ran off tot e h second floor. I looked back at Sasuke. "What is wrong with you? Don't let some stranger get the better of you." I scold. Sasuke looked away. I sighed and pressed my lips to his again. He kissed me back and licked my bottom lip, asking for an entrance that I was more than happy to give. His tong slipped into my mouth and fought mine.

"Which floor was it again?" Sora asked as he came back down. I pulled away from Sasuke and looked at Sora in disbelief. I sighed and was about to get up when Sasuke wrapped his arms around me an kept me still.

"She said second, now scram!" Sasuke sneered. Sora glared at Sasuke and then stomped off. "Where were we?" Sasuke asked. I laughed and kissed him.

"Which room?" Sora yelled. I groaned and pulled away from Sasuke.

"I'll be back," I said and then walked upstairs. Sora wasn't even on the second floor. I walked up to the third and gasped when I saw the room door open. I ran to the room and saw Sora at Sasuke's closet hold a kunai. "Sora! You shouldn't be in here!" I scold. Sora looked me over and then walked over to me.

"That shirt of your would look better as a strapless," he commented and hugged me. He pulled me into a hug. I gasped as I felt the kunai slide across my skin and cut, not only my shirt straps, but also my bra straps. I screamed and Sasuke ran up to the room. I slapped Sora and tried to hold up my shirt. Sasuke looked at us, confused. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Your such a pervert, Sora!" I screamed. I showed Sasuke my torn straps. "Can you fix it?" I asked him. Sasuke sighed and nodded. I smiled. It's good to have a boyfriend who can sew. Sasuke turned his gaze to Sora and narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch her?" Sasuke growled. Sora rolled his eyes and flicked the kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it and arched an eyebrow. "Is that the best you got?" he asked. I looked at Sasuke and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me. I shook my head.

"Don't, Sasuke. It's just a tear. If you can fix it, then there is no problem. Leave it at that." I said. Sasuke frowned and looked into my eyes.

"Why are you protecting him?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you to get in trouble for hurting a guest of Konoha." I said. Sasuke clenched his fist and kissed me.

"I'll punish you for stopping me," he warned. I smiled and nodded.

"As long as you don't get in trouble." I said. Sasuke kissed me and then looked at Sora.

"Go to the second floor, pick a room, and stay there." Sasuke hissed. Sora rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "I wish I could ki-" I pressed my lips to Sasuke's and cut him off.

"Kiss Naruko?" I finished. Sasuke rolled his eyes and lifted me up into his arms. I giggled as he led us to the bed. He walked over and slammed the room door and locked it. I giggled as he walked back over to me. "Sasuke, someone else is inside the house. This is very inappropriate." I said. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Let's do it!" I exclaimed. Sasuke let out a roar of laughter and then kissed me. Well, I'm too lazy to go into detail, so I'll just say that Sasuke licked every inch of my body clean. Don't worry, I took a shower earlier.

"Dobe," Sasuke commented. I rolled my eyes and snuggled on his bare chest.

"Where is the food!" Sora's scream filled the house. I grunted and sat up. I got off the bed and wrapped a sheet around me as I walked over and got my clothes. Sasuke sighed and stood up without anything to cover up. I watched as he exited the room, completely nude. Sora screamed. I sighed and slipped on my clothes. I walked down and saw Sasuke standing over a knocked out Sora.

"I thought I told you not to hurt him," I said with a disappointed sigh. Sasuke shrugged, grabbed my arm, and dragged me upstairs. "You better not have killed him, teme." I mumbled. Sasuke growled and yanked me into the room. I walked over to the bed. "I'm just saying that if Tsunade Obaa-Chan found out about this, she would have our heads on a silver platter." I said and then thought about how that might look. Sasuke, probably knowing what I was picturing, arched an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Naru, you're the only person that I know who would imagine her chopped off head on a silver frame on the wall of the Hokage's office." Sasuke admitted. I gave him a large grin and stood up.

"If your looking for your blue shirt, it's in the dryer." I said as I walked over to him. He nodded and pulled out some boxers. He quickly slipped them on and then pulled out a pair of black jeans. I walked over to him after he zipped up his pants and touched his chest. "Why do you cover your six pack?" I asked.

"Because it feels weird to walk around shirtless," he said. I cocked my head and laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Feels weird?" I questioned and then pulled off my shirt showing my bra. "No, this feels weird." I said and then was about to pull my shirt back on when the door slammed open. I jumped behind Sasuke and screamed. Sora stood at the door and blushed a bright crimson as he looked me over. "Hentai!" I shouted and made sure to keep myself hidden behind Sasuke. I sighed as I looked down at myself. Its not like I was completely bare though, right? I leaned down and picked up my shirt that I dropped when Sora burst in. I slipped it on and looked at the pissed of Sasuke who was glaring at me for even allowing Sora to see more of me then necessary. "What? It's not like he hasn't seen a naked girl before." I stated.

"Actually, I haven't." Said the still blushing Sora. Sasuke and I looked at him in disbelief and then burst into a fit of laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

I leaned against Sasuke's chest while he wrapped his arm around my waist as we sat on the couch watching Sora pace. He was completely pissed and curious. Sora kept glancing over at me, eyeing my body, but always quickly looked away when Sasuke growled at him.

"Okay, why doesn't Naruko just show me her body?" Sora suggested. I rolled my eyes and Sasuke clenched his fists.

"No way in hell," Sasuke hissed. Sora sighed.

"Why don't you just go _research_ the way pervy sage does?" I asked. Sora looked at me in confusion. I sighed. "Kuzo. I forgot that you don't know who that is. Anyway, pervy sage usually goes to the hot springs and peeks at the woman's bath." I explained. Sora's cheeks heated up. "What?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"I can't peek at woman. I'm a monk in training. Such a thing is unspeakable." Sora said. I groaned and buried my face in Sasuke's chest.

"I give up!" I screamed and snuggled on my boyfriend.

"Why don't I just take you to Hinata and you just ask her. She's pretty much willing to do anything." Sasuke said in a flat voice as he stroked my hair. I laughed and looked up at him. He arched an eyebrow as I stuck my tong at him.

"There is no way in hell that Neji would ever allow that to happen," I said and then hid my face again. I could feel Sasuke nod. "Besides, if she did do that, Kiba would kill Sora for looking at his girlfriend." I added. I could hear Sora gulp and smirked. Baka. "We can asked Temari, but then Shikamaru and her brothers would kill him, especially Gaara, who no one wants to piss off. Hn, what about Ino?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged. "No! What about Sakura?" I said with a smirk.

"The pink haired one, who brought me here?" Sora asked. Sasuke and I nodded. "Will she be okay with me asking her that?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. I was about to say no when Sasuke spoke up with an evil grin on his face.

"Of course she will! Sakura is a really nice girl." Sasuke said. I looked up at him in shock and shook my head.

"Teme," I warned. Sasuke looked down at me and then pressed his lips to mine to keep me from saying anything.

"Okay, I will go to her then and leave you two alone. See you later!" Sora yelled and ran out. I pushed away from Sasuke and glared at him.

"You did that on purpose," I sneered. Sasuke gave a triumphant smile and nodded. "Sakura is going to beat him to a bloody pulp," I added. Sasuke nodded and hugged me tighter around the waist. I sweat dropped and sighed in disappointment. "Damn that fucking stubborn and cruel Uchiha blood that courses through your veins," I growled. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "But then again, that's what makes you so damn irresistible." I said in a seductive voice. Sasuke smirked and hugged me even tighter. I snuggled on him and turned on the TV. A couple of hours later, Sora walked in the door. I looked over and saw that he was completely beaten up and bleeding.

"She is a very aggressive girl." He said and then passed out on the floor. I gasped, pulled away from Sasuke, and ran over to him.

"Sasuke, go get the first aid kit!" I ordered. Sasuke sighed and walked into the kitchen. I wrapped Sora's arm around my shoulder, wrapped mine around his waist, and pulled him up. I walked over to the couch and laid him down. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen with the first aid kit in hand.

"I never thought that the idiot would actually ask," Sasuke admitted. I cleaned Sora's wound and then gasped as Sora grasped my wrist tightly. I looked at him in shock. I looked at him and felt his grip tightening.

"Itai! Sora that hurts!" I said as I tried to pull away. I looked at him and saw that his eyes had changed. They were burning a bright crimson red. They were exactly like… mine. I pulled harder and fell back as he quickly released his grip. I looked up at him, curious to why he suddenly let go and saw that Sasuke had his sword to Sora's neck. "Sasuke, don't." I pleaded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked down at me.

"Why not?" he asked. I looked at my wrist and saw claw marks. My eyes grew wide and I looked at Sora's hands. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. I looked up at him in horror. Before Sora could attack Sasuke, I lunged forward and held his hands down.

"Enough!" I growled trying to control the enraged Sora.

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke hissed.

"Don't get near him!" I yelled. Sasuke looked at me in shock. Sora got his legs free and kicked me. I flew through the air and slid across the floor. "Shit!" I cursed as I stood up. I watched as Sasuke's sword became enveloped in blue lightning. "Don't Sasuke!" I warned, but he ignored me and stalked toward Sora. Sora quickly sat up and glared in my direction. I took a deep breath. "Alright you damn fox! Give me all you got!" I shouted. Sora lunged for me. Sasuke stopped in shock at his speed. I could feel my body become engulfed by the red chakra.

"Naruko?" Sasuke questioned. I looked at him and clenched my teeth as a silent tear fell. Out of every one in the world, Sasuke was the last person that I wanted to see me like this. Sora shot forward and I blocked everyone of his attacks.

"Sora! Snap out of it! Baka, what wrong with you!" I screamed as I defended myself from his nonstop attacks. His speed began to increase, so I did the same and increased my own. "Wake up dammit!" I yelled and landed a hit on him. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall. I walked over to him and lifted him by the collar. "Wake up before I put you permanently to sleep!" I threatened. Sora's eyes changed back and he collapsed. I sighed and looked back at Sasuke who eyed me with shock. "Forgive me," I said as I fell to knees. Kyuubi's chakra disappeared as I felt my body relax and turn to normal. I watched as my blade like claws disappeared.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered. I looked up at him in shock. He was smirking. "I wonder if that red chakra can keep me warm at night?" He asked. I smiled and ran over to him. I hugged him and he sun me around.

"My head hurts!" Sora whined. I looked over at him and sighed.

"Might as well just get this shit over with," I said. Sasuke looked at me confused as I made a hand sigh. "Sexy no Jutsu!" I yelled. My close disappeared and my hair was lifted into two ponytails. Sora stared at me in awe and then passed out from a nose bleed. I giggled and released the jutsu. I looked up and met eyes with a really pissed off Sasuke. "What? He was annoying!" I defended. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. I walked over and sat on his lap.

"Naruko!" Jiraya's cry filled the house as the door flew across the room. I stared at the broken door in shock and looked up at Jiraya, who stood at the doorway with wide eyes. "How dare you touch Naru-Chan!" He hissed and ran over to us. He yanked my of Sasuke and hugged me. I clenched my fist as he rubbed his face between my breast.

"Pervy sage," I sneered. Jiraya froze. "Stop touching me!" I screamed as I kicked him in the balls. Jiraya fell on the floor in pain.

"Naruko! Why?" he cried. I sweat dropped.

"Why even bother asking?" I asked. He smirked and lunged forward. I screamed as Jiraya landed on top of me. His face was all red and he wreaked of cheep perfume and sake. "Stop coming here after getting drunk!" I screamed as I squirmed under him.

"I cam to invite you and what's-his-face over there to come to the Hot Springs with me." he said as he pulled me into a hug. I wrinkled my nose.

"Mixed?" I asked. He nodded. I rolled my eyes and continued to squirm. Jiraya suddenly pulled away and stared at the past out Sora.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"I showed him my naked body and he passed out from a nose bleed." I said. Jiraya smirked and looked at me. "No way!" I yelled, but Jiraya wouldn't let go of me. "I am not going to show you my naked body just for your damn pervy books you old pervert!" I screamed. I looked up at Sasuke, who sighed and pulled Jiraya off me. "Fucking pervert. Pulling me off Sasuke lap like that and then hugging me and rubbing his face in my boobs." I grumbled as I sat on the couch. Sasuke let go of Jiraya and sat next to me.

"I hate boys," Jiraya sneered and walked over to us. I moved over and sat on Sasuke's lap and smirked at Jiraya, who took the seat where I was sitting. "You could sit on my lap, Naru-Chan!" Jiraya said with a huge grin. I rolled my eyes and snuggled on Sasuke.

"I'm good," I replied. Jiraya wrinkled his nose and moved a little farther away. I cuddled on my Uchiha and then gasped when I felt something pull up my skirt. I looked down and saw Sasuke gripping Jiraya's hand tightly. I sweat dropped and then buried my face in Sasuke neck. "Pervert," I muttered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"So you want to go to the Hot Springs?" Jiraya persisted. I peeked at him in disbelief and then hid my face again. Jiraya sighed. I peeked up at Sasuke and then kissed his neck. He chuckled and Jiraya looked at him confused. "What are you laughing about?" Jiraya asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shrugged. I giggled.

"My boyfriends doesn't like to talk unless its with me. Hn, you jealous that you never got to do an Uchiha? I can let you borrow mine." I teased. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and Jiraya wrinkled his nose.

"On the contrary, one of my girlfriends was an Uchiha once upon a time and I would never do a male!" Jiraya snapped. I tiled my head.

"How old exactly are you?" I asked.

"Old enough to know your mom had a great figure," he said. I made a puking sound and hid my face again.

"I did not nor did I want to know that," I mumbled. Sasuke looked down at me. I peeked up at him and giggled. He smirked and I kissed him.

"Not in front of me!" Jiraya barked. I laughed and stuck my tong at him.

"Why don't you just go to Tsunade Obaa-Chan?" I asked. He laughed and walked over to Sora.

"This kid. Who is he?" Jiraya asked. I froze and then ran my finger over Sasuke chest. I shrugged and concentrated on my boyfriend. "You don't know who he is?" Jiraya questioned. I ignored him and continued to run my finger over Sasuke's sexy chest. "If you didn't know him, you would never had shown him your naked body. What aren't you telling me, Naruko?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"His name is Sora and I believe he might very well be a jinchuuriki," I admitted. Jiraya tensed and looked at the unconscious Sora.

"Have you told this to Tsunade? And why is he even here?" Jiraya asked. I looked over at him and saw the fear and confusion in his eyes that I saw that night when I attacked him.

"No, I haven't told Tsunade Obaa-Chan." I said as I looked away from him and laid my head on Sasuke's shoulder. "He is a guest of Konoha, leave it at that." I said. I didn't turn to look, but I heard the door close. "He leave?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and rested his chin on my head. "I wonder how many tails," I whispered. Sasuke shifted his weight. I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"Don't worry about such things. We will ask when he waked up," Sasuke said.


	13. Chapter 13

I kissed Sasuke on the lips. He smirked and kissed me back. I could feel his teeth sink into my lower lip. I yelped and giggled as he began to suck on it. I pulled away from Sasuke and looked into his eyes.

"Sharingan," I whispered. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. I laughed and hugged him. "Sharingan is much more kawaii than the Byakugan," I noted as I kissed him. He chuckled. "Sharingan. Also known as one of the most powerful three dōjutsu kekkei genkai and totally owned by Uzumaki Naruko!" I said with a laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh fine! Also owned by Uchiha Sasuke, but mostly Uzumaki Naruko." I said. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and kissed me.

"Baka," Sasuke mumbled.

"Yea, but I'm your baka." I said between kisses. He chuckled and pulled away, allowing our eyes to connect. The sound of someone grunting, broke out moment. I sighed and looked over at Sora, who was finally waking up from his nose bleed earlier. "Hey, Sora-Kun!" I greeted. Sora gasped, looked at me and turned a bright crimson.

"W-what happened?" Sora asked. I smirked.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary. Just me kissing Sasuke, showing you my naked body, cuddling on my boyfriend, showing you my naked body, and having a full out make out session with my Uchiha." I said. Sora blushed and I let out a roar of laughter. "You should see your face! That look is so priceless!" I laughed so much that I had to clutch my stomach from the pain.

"Naruko, can we talk?" Sora asked. I stopped laughing and narrowed my eyes.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Sasuke." I said as Sasuke tightened his grip on my. Sora blushed and nodded. He looked my over and tilted his head. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at my sitting position on top of Sasuke. My knee was between Sasuke's legs and I sat on one of his legs. I watched as his gaze moved a little and continued to follow. He was now looking at where me pussy was on Sasuke's knee and then looked at how I was leaning forward and pressing my boobs to Sasuke's chest. I couldn't take it anymore. "Pervert," I hissed. Sora flinched and flashed me a guilty smile. I fixed my position and looked over at Sora.

"Umm, I just wanted to say that I had a dream about you an me. And we were, well you know. We were-" he said.

"Finish that sentence and I'll be arrested for murder one." Sasuke interrupted. I smiled and kissed his chin.

"I have an over protective boyfriend, so I would advise against such things," I said as I pulled my legs back up onto the couch. "Besides, why would you dream about such a thing? I mean, you don't have a thing for me, right?" I asked. Sora blushed bright. My eyes grew wide in shock. "Right?" I repeated. Silence. "Kuzo! You do!" I blushed and looked away from him. "That's sweet, Sora." I said. Sasuke growled and held me tighter.

"I wish I was Sasuke right now. I would have loved to be in the previous position you two were in." Sora admitted. I blushed and fixed my skirt.

"Yes, Sora, but, sadly, I don't feel the same way." I said. "I wouldn't mind being friends, but I can't go anything beyond that. Besides, you know that I'm with Sasuke." I bit my lower lip and leaned against Sasuke. Sora gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"I know that better than you think," he said and then walked upstairs. I sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"I think I'm going to take him out to Ichiraku for some ramen," I said, but Sasuke didn't loosen his grip on me. I looked at him. "Are you jealous?" I asked. He growled and kissed me. I moaned as he slipped his tong into my mouth. I tried to pull away but he pushed me down onto the couch and was now on top of me. "Sa-Sasuke, s-stop." I said. I squirm, but he doesn't let go. "Dammit teme! If your jealous then just say something!" I shouted. Sasuke tensed and looked at me.

"Do you have _any_ feeling for the kid?" Sasuke asked. I looked up into his eyes and smiles.

"Why would I, when I have you?" I asked as I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "I only want him to cheer up, because that what _friends_ do for _friends_. I'll be back later," I said an then slid out from under Sasuke and then walked up to Sora's room. I knocked on his room door.

"It's open," Sora called. I walked in and walked over to him as he lay on the bed, I sat next to him. He looked at me in curiosity. "What do you want?" He asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand. He blushed.

"Let's go out to eat some ramen." I said. He smiled and nodded. He quickly got up. I giggled and towed him to Ichiraku. "This is Ichiraku! The best ramen shop in the world! You are going to love it!" I said. Sora smiled and grabbed my hand. I looked down at our intertwined hands, but didn't pull away. It would have been rude to do so. We ordered some ramen and then chatted as we ate. Sora's life was like mine. Lonely and hated.

"I had fun with you," Sora said as we walked back to the house. I smiled and nodded.

"Me too!" I admitted. "Your life is actually a lot like mine. We both lived in isolation from the world." I said with a smile as we approached the house. Sora looked at me and smiled.

"I'm happy that I have something in common with you," Sora stated. I looked at him in shock an laughed.

"How many tails?" I asked as we stood in the front porch now. Sora froze and looked at me in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"How many tails?" I repeated. He just stared at me for a moment in shock. He was completely speechless, but he quickly straightened himself out and sighed. "Well? How many?" I urged. Sora eyed me for a minute and shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"Did you do all of this just to make me tell you how many tails?" Sora asked. I stared at him in disbelief. Did he really believe that I would do all of this just to find out the number of tails the beast inside of him had? "Well, just to make you happy, I will tell you." He said as he grabbed my hand in his. I looked into his distant eyes and was angry. I shook my head. "I have a total o-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it! If you think I would bring you out here just for that, well then I don't care about how many damn tails you have!" I shouted, cutting him off in the process. Sora smiled.

"Nine tails," he whispered. I gasped and looked at him in horror. "I have nine tails." He repeated. My eyes were completely clouded in fear and surprise. Nine tails? How can that be? It was impossible. Sora suddenly took me by surprise and kissed me. My eyes shot wide open. He quickly pulled away and ran inside. I stood at the door with my mouth hanging open. I blinked and then walked inside. Sasuke sat at his desk filling out some papers.

"Papers? Are you doing more work?" I asked as I walked over to Sasuke. He nodded and continued. I frowned and pun him around in his chair. He glared up at me, but I ignored it. "I don't want you to work so hard, Sasuke-Kun. I love you and I need you. Anyway, we need to talk about Sora." I said. Sasuke narrowed his eyed and gave me a stiff nod. "Not here. Let's go see Tsunade Obaa-Chan. This involves her and the sake of the entire village." I said. Sasuke stood up and nodded. We walked out of the house and ran toward the Hokage's office.

"What exactly are we going to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

"About Sora being a jinchuuriki," I replied as we entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her paper work with a tired look on her face. "Obaa-Chan, we need to talk about Sora. Why is he here? What is his purpose? Do you know about his strange power? Has he told you anything? Obaa-Chan, answer!" I questioned. Tsunade stared at me in shock.

"Naruko, Sora is a guest and that is all I need to know. And I don't know what your talking about. What strange power?" Tsunade asked. The fire temple didn't tell her? Why would they hold back such valuable information? The deaths of many in their temple should alert them to warn Tsunade of what could happen.

"Sora is a jinchuuriki," I said. Tsunade gasped and sat up straight.

"What?" She asked.

"Naruko, thinks that Sora might possible be a jinchuuriki. Some time this morning, a fight broke out between the two. A fight like no other. Their eyes glowed red and chakra was seeping out of their bodies." Sasuke explained. I nodded.

"Naruko, did he tell you anything?" Tsunade asked.

"He said that he is the vessel of the Kyuubi." I announced. They both looked at me in shock.

"What!" They both scream in unison. I sighed and sat down.

"I don't understand it either. I just know that he said that he had the nine tails inside of him. I was as shocked as you two. The Kyuubi rests inside of me, so how can he be inside of Sora?" I asked.

"I don't know, Naruko." Tsunade said. I walked over to her and sighed.

"Anyway, I need to go home. I just thought Sasuke and I should tell you, but I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I need to get a physical done." I said. Tsunade nodded.

"We will talk some other time, but if any information, come right away.: Tsunade said. Sasuke and I walked out. I yawned and he chuckled.

"What? I am tired." I said with a smile. Sasuke looked at me and smiled back.

"Want me to carry you back?" He joked. I giggled and nodded. He arched and eyebrow as I jumped into his arms. He chuckled. "That backfired." He noted. I giggled and laid my head on his shoulder. "Want me to go with you to go get your physical?" Sasuke asked. I smiled and nodded. I cuddled closer to him. "Alright, but you have to tell me what happened when you and Sora went out. there is no way the boy would walk in for no reason with a face that red." Sasuke said. I blushed and hid my dace.

"Uh, okay." I said. Sasuke started for a run and got us home. I giggled as he walked me across the threshold like a bride. Sora sat at the couch and stared at us. His eyes had a pained look. I blushed at hid my face. "Lets go to the room so I can get some rest, duck butt head." I said. Sasuke stopped dead and looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "What? If you take the time to do your hair, you should actually take the time to see how it looks. It looks like a duck's butt." I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked upstairs with me still in his arms.

"So? What happened?" Sasuke asked as I pulled off my skirt. I blushed and bit my lower lips. "Hello?" He urged. I groaned and pulled off my shirt.

"I told you I will tell you, so relax." I said as I pulled on my nightgown. Sasuke sighed and I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well, the reason Sora was red was because when we were standing at the door, he kissed me." I said. Sasuke sat up straight and stared at me with wide eyes.

"He what?" He asked. I gave him a guilty smile and rubbed the back of my head.

"He kind of, sort of kissed me." I replied. Sasuke stiffened next to me. I watched as he got up, walked out the room, and slammed the door. I bit my lower lip and then ran after him. "Sasuke!" I called. Sasuke was already downstairs, looking for Sora. I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I know it sounds bad, but Sasuke, you already know the reason and he knows that he and I can never be together." I said.

"I don't care," Sasuke growled. I sighed and hugged him.

"Sasuke, come on. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and you said you were going to come with me. The appointment is early, so we need some sleep." I said. Sasuke looked down at me.

"Did you kiss him back?" He asked. I looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did your lips move along with his, or did your lips stay still and not move?" Sasuke explained. I blinked and smiled.

"No, I did not kiss Sora back." I said. "Please come to bed with me." I pleaded. Sasuke looked me over.

"How can I sleep when your wearing such a nightgown? I won't be able to hold back." Sasuke warned.

"Then don't," I teased. I giggled and we ran up to our room.


	14. Chapter 14

"I hate doctors!" I said as I trembled in Sasuke's arms while in the waiting room of Konoha Hospital.

"Sakura is going to be your doctor though and I'll be there," Sasuke said. I groaned and hugged him.

"Having Sakura makes it worse!" I screamed. He smiled and kissed me. I returned the kiss. Sasuke licked my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth to give him an entrance. I gave a little moan as he mapped the inside of mouth with his tong.

"Uzumaki Naruko," the nurse called. I groaned and pulled away from Sasuke. We stood up and walked into room three. The nurse checked my height, weight, vision, and hearing. "Okay, go to the lab." She said. I nodded and Sasuke and I walked over to the lab. Another nurse was already inside. She smiled at me and pulled out a cup that had my name and a small wipe.

"Go pee on this but wipe yourself first." She said. I froze and felt my cheeks heat up. "Is something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. I looked at Sasuke, who was snickering. I flipped him off and then walked into the small bathroom and did as told. I washed my hands and then handed the nurse my urine sample.

"That was gross." I commented. Sasuke laughed and kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed his in return.

"Okay, I need you to sit down." The nurse said. I did as told. She cleaned my finger with alcohol, grabbed a little rectangle box, put it to my finger, and pricked me. I back my yelp and stared as she pulled the small amount of blood in a small vile. "Okay, you can go to room six and wait for the doctor." She explained. I nodded and walked out with Sasuke to room six.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura rang as she walked in. I clutched Sasuke's hand. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with." She said as she walked forward and did the rest of the examination. It was finished quicker than I had expected. "We will call when we get your results, but only if you have like an infection or anything. Other than that, if we don't call, your perfectly healthy." She said. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Thanks, Sakura. I know you hate me for taking Sasuke, but in my heart, you will always be my best friend." I said. She frowned and then smiled at me.

"And you will always be mine, Naruko. Warts and all." She said and then left. I smiled.

"Hn, I'm surprised you two didn't start making out." Sasuke said. I glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Me peeved, you annoying." I said and then dragged him out of the hospital. "Let's go to see the others! I miss Shika-Kun and Neji-San and all of them. I even miss dog breath." I whined.

"Alright," he said. I smiled and kissed him. We walked over to Neji and Hinata's place first.

"Neji-San!" I called and ran over to him. I tackled Neji down and smiled at him. "Yo Byakugan user!" I greeted. Neji arched an eyebrow. I giggled and got off of him. Neji stood up and dusted himself off. "Where is Hinata?" I asked.

"She is about to get back from her date with Kiba." Neji explained. I smiled.

"It's like hitting two birds with one stone!" I said. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. I sat on the swing in Hinata's yard while Sasuke and Neji chatted. Hinata and Kiba finally showed up. I smiled and pretty much attacked them both. I laughed as we all landed on the floor.

"N-Naruko-Chan!" Hinata screamed in joy. She hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's been a while, Hinata-Chan." I said. She smiled at me. I wiped away a stray tear and looked into her pure white eyes. "You look as stunning as always," I said. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Hey, Naruko!" Kiba greeted. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yo, dog breath! You taking care of _my_ Hinata?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded. "That's good to hear! Listen, Hinata, if dog breath over there tries any funny business, you come to me and I'll personally kick his ass." I said. Hinata blushed and nodded. I cocked my head and eyed the girl in front of me. "Have your boobs gotten bigger?" I asked. Hinata blushed a bright red and I smirked. "They have! Oh, you naughty girl." I teased. Hinata blushed brighter.

"S-S-So have y-yours!" She stuttered. I smiled and looked down at my boobs.

"I wonder whose are bigger," I said and then gave her an evil grin.

"Tsunade-Sama's are!" She blurted out. I stopped, stared at her for a moment, and let out a roar of laughter. I fell onto the ground and clutched my stomach. Sasuke and Neji finally walked over and joined us.

"Okay, you got me there." I said through laughter. Hinata smiled. "But that doesn't answer my question." I stated. Hinata froze.

"Just ask one of us," Kiba cut in. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't always tell whose are bigger just by looking at a woman you disgusting pervert! Hinata and I are going to do this the old fashioned way." I said and turned to Sasuke. "Hand over your measuring tape!" I said with an outstretched hand. A confused Sasuke handed it to me. "Okay, we will be right back!" I shouted and ran off into the house with a blushing Hinata. We came back out a minute later. I pouted and Hinata was crimson from head to toe.

"What did you two do?" Neji asked. I pouted and ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun! Why do I have to have big boobs!" I cried. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and eyed me. "I went to go measure and mine were bigger than Hinata-Chan's!" I whined and clung to Sasuke. He sighed and looked at the blushing Hinata, who clung to her boyfriend and cousin for dear life.

"What exactly did Naruko do to you?" Kiba asked. Hinata blushed deeper and ran behind Akamaru. "Consider she is hiding behind a dog, I guess it was something pretty bad." Kiba stated. Neji and Kiba looked at me in accusation.

"Why do you look at me! I didn't do anything you would do! Wait, that didn't come out right." I said as I thought over my mistake. "Oh hell I give up. I only did something that girl always do to each other and sometimes guys do to girl." I said. Hinata whined and snuggled on the over sized dog.

"Well, we are going to head home before Naruko does something else that will make someone else traumatized." Sasuke said and towed me away.

"Bye everyone!" I yelled over my shoulder. Sasuke dragged me home. I smiled at our hand even if it was just to get me home. "Sasuke?" I called. He stopped and looked back at me. I pulled my hand and away and grabbed his the right way. "That's the way you grab a hand." I said with a smile. Sasuke smiled and continued to walk.

"Where have you two been?" Sora asked as we walked in through the door.

"None of your business." Sasuke said coldly and then walked over to his desk.

"You already know that we went to the hospital, so why bother asking?" I asked. Sora blushed and looked me in the eyes.

"I was getting worried. I wanted to know how it went." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I really appreciate it, and don't worry. Everything went fine at the doctors. I'm going to start making dinner." I informed them and then walked off into the kitchen.

Two weeks passed by like usual. Sasuke and Sora got into frequent fights, pervy sage came over crying and drunk talking about my purity, Sasuke worked, I helped him, and we all watched a movie now and then when I could get them to shut up and sit. That took a lot of work though. The sound of the phone ringing pulled me from my train of thought. I looked away from my book at the collar ID and gasped when I saw it was the hospital. I answered quickly.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Yes, hello. This is a nurse from Konoha Hospital calling for Uzumaki Naruko." The nurse said. I bit my lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Yes, this is her." I said.

"Oh, good! We are calling to inform you about your results concerning your last physical. We would like to congratulate you by telling you that you are in fact pregnant." She said. I gasped and dropped the phone. I let out a loud scream. Sasuke and Sora were at the door in seconds.

"What's wrong?" They asked in unison. I looked at them in horror.

"Hospital just called." I said in a shaky voice.

"And?" Sasuke urged.

" I am in fact pregnant." I said. Sasuke and Sora's eyes grew wide in horror. "I blame Sasuke!" I yelled. He just nodded and continued to stare at me with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "Sasuke, snap out of it!" I yelled. He shook himself and then walked over to me.

"You are kidding, right?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. He put his hand to my stomach. "Your having a baby Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm having a whatever-Sora's-last-name-is." I said sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hugged me.

"You actually just fulfilled me dream about reviving my clan." Sasuke said. My face burned and I smiled.

"I'm glad." I said. Sasuke chuckled, pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I pressed my lips to his. "We should go tell Obaa-Chan about this." I suggested. Sasuke agreed. I looked over and saw a completely stunned Sora. His eyes were nearly popping out his head. I smiled at him as Sasuke and I walked passed. We raced to Obaa-Chan's office. She sat at her desk doing work, when she saw us come in.

"What do you two want?" She asked in a hard voice. I smiled.

"Just cam to tell you that I am pregnant!" I said with a grin. Tsunade blinked and then fainted in her chair. I looked at her and sighed. "Shizune!" I called. Shizune walked into the room with curiosity. "Look at Obaa-Chan." I said. Shizune looked at her and gasped.

"How did this happen?" Shizune asked. I smiled and shrugged. Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruko, just kindly told Tsunade that she is baring an air to the Uchiha household." Sasuke explained. Shizune looked at him with wide eyes and then gripped the table tightly to hold herself up.

"Unbelievable. I can't picture Naruko as a mother." Shizune whispered. I gasped and glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means you don't act motherly," Shizune said.

"Then train me," I suggested.


	15. Chapter 15

I lay on the couch on Sasuke's lap. We watched a horror movie, while Jiraya and Sora sat on the floor. Okay, we haven't told Jiraya yet, so that's why we invited him. I could practically taste the awkward air. Sora kept moving around. He was pissed, sad, and totally anxious to see what Jiraya would do to Sasuke. I cringed at the thought and cuddled closer to Sasuke. He looked down at me and smiled that dazzling Uchiha smile. He placed his hand gently on my stomach and kissed my forehead. I jumped as a blood curdling scream filled the room and screamed along with it. I hid my face in Sasuke's chest and hugged him tightly. Every one smiled at me, they were already expecting me to scream.

"Sorry," I apologized. We laughed. This was good. The mood was perfect. All I needed was timing. I couldn't tell Jiraya now.

"You should go to your room, Sora." Sasuke suggested, but Sora wouldn't stand for it. They argues while I sat with Jiraya in the kitchen.

"They look like bickering children." I said. Jiraya chuckled and agreed. "Pervy sage, have you talked to Obaa-Chan?" I asked. Jiraya looked at me and shook his head. I let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke and Sora walked into the kitchen, glaring at one another. "Can't you two not fight?" I asked. They looked at me for a moment and shook their heads. I groaned and stood up, so Sasuke could sit. He did and then pulled me onto his lap. I smiled at my Uchiha.

"Hey, Jiraya. Naruko and I have some news for you." Sasuke started. Jiraya set down his tea and looked at us with a serious face.

"If your asking for my approval to marry Naruko, my answer is no. If its money you want, this number is no longer in service." Jiraya said. I giggled and he smiled at me. "It's good to hear you laugh, Naruko, and to see you smile. You are the granddaughter I never had." Jiraya said. I froze and stared at him in shock. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at the toad sage before me. What could I say to that?

"Pervy sage, the thing is that I am expecting a child of the Uchiha bloodline." I said. Jiraya stopped smiling and looked at me in horror. "Guess you going to have a great-grandchild." I said with a smile. Jiraya just stared at me. His eyes were growing wider by the second.

"Your what?" he asked in a dead voice. I bit my lower lip.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated. He clenched his fist and threw a deathly glare at Sasuke.

"You did this?" Jiraya asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded. I looked over at Sora and saw he was practically jumping in joy at Jiraya's anger toward Sasuke. "If she is pregnant, that means that you to did it, right?" Jiraya asked. Sasuke nodded. "Naruko, get off of Sasuke's lap. I shook head, but Sasuke picked me up and set me down on the chair. He was standing in front of me now. I shook my head. Sasuke smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"Don't worry. I promise you that I will be fine." Sasuke promised. I clenched my teeth and rested my head against his hand. He kissed my forehead and looked back at Jiraya. "Where do you want to do this?" Sasuke asked. I looked at the ground. They were going to fight? Why? I understand that Jiraya is over protective, but I have the right to live my own life, right? I looked up at Sasuke's back and reached out and gripped his shirt. Jiraya, Sora, and Sasuke all looked at me in shock as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Please don't fight. These eyes have already seen enough to last a lifetime. Sasuke, pervy sage, don't do this." I pleaded. Jiraya's gaze stared hard into my eyes. I looked right at him. "I have a right to live my life the way I desire," I proclaimed. Jiraya shut his eyes and turned his head away. "I am pregnant, not dead. Pervy sage, you always said that I have the power to shape my own future. I have decided this of my own free will, so why are you so dead set against it? My future is what I desire and work hard to achieve, it isn't something you can change by getting angry and arguing. I have chosen this path for myself the way I chose to be Hokage. There is no law against a Hokage having a child. Every Hokage before Obaa-Chan had a child. Including my father, the Yondaime Hokage." I said.

"Naruko, how do you know that?" Jiraya asked. Sasuke and Sora stared at me in shock.

"You mean the fact that my birth name is Namikaze Naruko?" I asked. Jiraya smiled at me. "You trained my father in the way of a ninja and also taught him to follow his dreams. Now, you are teaching me the same. Pervy sage, allow me to follow my dreams." I said as I got up and walked over to him. I laid my hand against his cheek, Jiraya sighed and hugged me.

"I understand, so I will help you. Naruko, how did you find out that Minato was your father?" He asked. I smiled.

"The Kyuubi shares with me his dreams. They aren't always pretty, but I was happy when I found out that little piece of information." I said. "I also found out that it was Madara Uchiha who unleashed the Kyuubi on Konoha." I added. Jiraya froze and stared at me in shock. "He is also the leader of the Akatsuki." I admitted.

"Did you tell Tsunade?" Jiraya asked. I sighed and shook my head. "Why?" He questioned.

"Madara is an Uchiha and a very powerful one at that. He is as valuable and important to this village as Sasuke and our rouge ninja, Itachi. Obaa-Chan would order a straight attack that would aim to kill. I am against that. If Madara can find some way to change his way, he can become an important shinobi in Konoha." I explained. Sasuke stared at me in shock. "The Uchiha bloodline must not disappear. I don't know why Itachi did what he did, but the fact remains that he did not kill Sasuke. He left him alive for a reason. I believe that Itachi never meant to hurt his loved ones, but was ordered to as a member of ANBU. He left Sasuke alive in order for him to find away to rebuild their clan." I said. They all stared at me in utter shock.

"But if that is true, why would he tell me to build my anger and to take my revenge?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it's because Itachi wants to die and he wants to die by your hand. He probably thinks that he doesn't deserve to live after what had happened to his clan. Madara is probably trying to get Itachi to rethink this, so that no other Uchiha is lost. Madara probably only wants Itachi's Sharingan. I bit my lower lip and went into deep thought. "If Itachi wanted you to rebuild his-" I shut up as I felt my stomach knot. "Uh-oh," I whispered. Poof! I was suddenly inside a cave. "What the fuck!" I yelled as I looked around.

"Naruko-Chan, am I wrong?" Someone asked. I spun around and gasped at the old frog in front of me. I stared at him in shock. His small body was covered by his cape. Only his small, fragile head was exposed. I gulped and nodded. He eyes me for a minute. "Follow me," he ordered and then leaped in the other direction. I shook my head back into reality and then ran after him.

"Where are we going? Where am I? And who the fuck are you?" I asked. It came out more rude then I wanted, but who cares. The old frog shot me a glare and continued to leap. I sighed and kept running. His speed increased. How can a toad go that fast? I tried to keep up, but every now and then I fell behind. "Are you like Gamakichi or Gamabunta?" I asked.

"No, I am Fukasaku. I am their elder and much stronger than them. I may be small, but I have worked with Jiraya before. My wife and I are like links. We connect to your soul and lend you our power by fusing." He explained. I nodded and continued to run a few paces behind him. We stopped at a large inner cavern in front of a kind of king's chair.

"Where are we?" I asked. Silence followed. I looked back at Fukasaku, but he was gone. I looked around. "Hello?" I called. No one answered. A cold shiver ran down my spine. I clenched my teeth and hugged myself. "Okay, I am officially scared." I whispered. I hugged myself tightly and began to looked for the way Fukasaku and I had come, but it was gone. I was locked in a small caver with nothing but a grand chair that was way too huge. I sighed and sat on the ground. "Okay, Naruko. Think. Just focus your chakra and try to figure out where you are." I said to myself. I sighed again and concentrated on any other kinds of chakra.

"You have a great amount of stamina, child." A deep husky voice commented. My eyes snapped open as I looked up in awe at the large toad that sat atop of the large king's chair.

"Th-thank you," I stammered. The old toad laughed and smiled at me. Beads hung around his neck and his body looked like it would fall apart at any second with any kind of movement. "May I ask for the reason why I am here?" I asked.

"You are here, child, because I had a vision. I am a prophesier. I see things and they become reality." He said. My eyes grew wide at his words.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"You are the person I had a vision of," he spoke the words that I feared most at the moment. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"Okay, what happened in your vision?" I asked.

"My premonition foretold of a twice blessed child. Before you conceive this child you will face many difficult tasks. The first task is the one I had the vision of. You will have a huge battle… alone with a man who fights with the power of his eyes. You cannot ask for assistance in this fight. You will fight to the death with this man and if you lose, he will remove the unborn child from inside of you and turn it evil." The old toad explained. I put my hand to my stomach and tried to keep myself up as his words sunk in.

"What? Someone is coming for my little Uchiha?" I asked as I hugged my stomach and took heavy breaths. The toad gave a stiff nod. "When?" I asked. The toad shook his head.

"My visions aren't meant to give the exact date, hey are only meant to give a prophecy of what is to be expected. I must now take my leave. Go on home and get some rest with your unborn child. Your going to need it." He said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I clenched my teeth and hugged my stomach tightly.

"No fucking way am I going to let a Sharingan user, other than Sasuke, touch my baby!" I growled in the darkness. I felt the knot tie in my stomach and sighed. Poof! I was suddenly back in the kitchen. Sasuke and everyone else were gone now. I walked up the stairs hugging my still flat belly. "Don't worry little Uchiha, mommy will do everything in her power to protect you. I wasn't given the name Uzumaki Naruko for nothing. I don't give up easily, especially when its for the ones I love." I reassured my unborn baby. I walked into the room and collapsed onto the bed. I kicked off my shoes and wrapped myself under the blankets. I hugged my stomach and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Naruko! Wake up, Naruko!" Sasuke's voice ran. I opened my eyes a creak and looked up at him.

"Five more minutes," I whined and turned around. Sasuke sighed.

"What happened to you? You really scared the shit out of us back there!" Sasuke scold. My eyes shot open and I sat up. I put my hand to my stomach as I remembered what the old toad had told me about his prophecy. I looked at Sasuke with horror struck eyes. His face began to blur as my eyes weld up with tears. "Naruko! What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as worry reared its ugly head into his stone cold tone.

"I don't want to lose my little Uchiha! I don't want to fight a Sharingan user! I don't want to risk it! Sasuke!" I cried. His eyes were wide with shock and confusion as I cried on his shoulder. "I want things to stay the way they are! I don't want you or my little unborn Uchiha t disappear! I don't want another child to live without their parents! I don't want any of this!" I screamed. I looked over and saw Jiraya and Sora standing at the door.

"What are you talking about, Naru?" Sasuke asked as he stroked my hair. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. I sighed and told him everything that happened. Sasuke went stiff beside me as he listened to the prophecy. "Naru, you won't fight alone, right?" Sasuke asked. I bit my lower lip. "Right?" He persisted. I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

"Not right," I said. "I will fight alone, teme. This fight has to be between me and the one who fights with their eyes," I announced. Everyone looked at me in horror.


	16. Chapter 16

I raised my kunai in a defensive way as Sasuke lunged for me. I quickly dodged and swung for his side, but he pulled away and grabbed hold of my arm. I kicked up my leg, but before I could l could land a hit, he jumped back. My breathing was heavy and I was running out of breath. If I didn't end it soon, I would be done for. Sasuke shot forward. I blocked his attacks and swung my arm forward. I landed a small scratch on his cheek. I clenched my teeth and then gasped as I felt the cut on my arms finally sink in. I looked at my arms and saw that they were cut up and blood.

"Kuzo!" I screamed and shot forward. Sasuke blocked and swept his leg. I landed on my back, but quickly jumped up and swung my tossed my kunai. He blocked it with his own kunai and sent my spiraling across the floor. My eyes grew wide as Sasuke lunged for me. I jumped back as his fist hit the ground. The ground shook and I saw some blue lightning spark up. "Got to look out for the fists," I noted. Sasuke smirked and shot forward at full speed. In less than a second, I was pinned to a tree with a sword pointed to my throat.

"The end," Sasuke whispered in my ear. I let out a sigh of disappointment. Sasuke smiled and kissed me. "You were much faster this time, Naru. You should focus more on your opponent instead of your weapons and positions." Sasuke noted. I nodded and kissed him back.

"Come on, lets go inside and patch up these wounds." I said with a smile. Sasuke chuckled and deactivated his Sharingan. "You know, those eyes of your are a serious cheat." I proclaimed. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "I'm just saying, those eyes sometimes know what I'm going to do before I do it." I complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is it safe for you to train in your _condition_?" Sasuke asked. I glared at him.

"Sasuke, I am pregnant. I don't have a disease. Now, stop complaining and kiss me." I said. Sasuke laughed and pressed his lips to mine as we walked into the house. We trained in the front yard, because I didn't want to train in the back out of fear for the flowers. We walked over to the closet and pulled out the first aid kit. I cleaned Sasuke's wounds as he cleaned mine. After we were done, I kissed his cheek where I slashed him. "I'm sorry for hurting you," I apologized. Sasuke pulled me onto his lap and kissed me neck.

"I should be the one apologizing. You got more cut up than me." He said. I rolled my eyes. He continued to kiss, nibble, and suck on my neck. After he was done, he looked at me with a triumphant smile.

"What did you do?" I asked. Sasuke stayed quiet. I leaned over and grabbed a little mirror. I gasped as I looked at all the red marks on my neck. "Teme," I whined. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. I gave a little moan as he slips his tong into my muth.

"Naruko, where is my green shirt?" Sora asked as he walked into the living room. He blushed as he looked at me and Sasuke. Sasuke tried to pull away, but I refused to part our lips until we absolutely needed to. I gave Sora a shoo-wave and he left. Sasuke chuckled against my lips and pulled away and looked into my eyes. I groaned and pouted.

"Why did you pull away?" I whined.

"Because you shooed Sora away. I am surprised." Sasuke said. I smirked and kissed his lips.

"Well, there is a first for everything," I said against his lips. Sasuke chuckled and continued to kiss me. Sasuke and I jumped as the door banged open. Jiraya walked in with a women around his arm. I sweat dropped and watched as he and the women walked upstairs to Jiraya's new room. "Ew," I whispered as I tilted my head and continued to stare at the staircase. "I wonder h-" Sasuke clasped his hand over my mouth to keep me from finishing my sentence. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"I have such a perverted little girlfriend, but I don't mind as long as she lets me do this." Sasuke said as he slid his hand under my shirt and moved it up and untied my bra. I gasped as he moved his hand around and began to message my breast.

"S-stop," I stuttered as I tried to hold back my moan. He chuckled, leaned forward, and kissed me.

"You know you love it," he said against my lips. I groaned and nodded as he continued to message my breasts. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He smiled and then sighed. "I get it," he stated as he read my facial expression. I giggled as he ran the other hand up my back and tied my bra back on.

"And you call me a pervert." I said with a laugh. Sora walked back into the living room shirtless. I felt eyes grow wide. "Where is your shirt?" I asked. He smirked.

"That what I was asking for," he said.

"Yea, but when you asked, you had a shirt on." I snapped. He shrugged.

"It had a stain, so I took it off." was his subtle reply.

"Why couldn't you just wait until you found your green shirt?" I questioned. He shrugged and walked off. I watched as he left. "That boy has no abs." I said. Sasuke laughed. I smirked and then yanked on Sasuke's shirt. "Now, these are hot abs." I said as I ran a single finger over Sasuke's six pack in a seductive way. He laughed and kissed me. "I'm going to go take a nap. I'm tired," I announced. Sasuke nodded and kisses me. I walked into the room and let out a long exhausted sigh. I slipped into the bed, sighed, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Sasuke don't leave me!" I screamed. He looked back at me with hard eyes. They held no emotion, nothing at all, not even the small hint of guilt. "Don't you dare leave!" I shouted as tears streamed down my face. Orochimaru smirked at me and summoned large snakes to attack my village one again. "Sasuke, what about us! Come back home! Don't do this! I need you and you need me! We are each other!" I cried. Sasuke jut stared at me. "So that's it? Your just going to leave and throw away everything we worked so hard to protect?" I asked. Sasuke stiffened and looked into my eyes. His cold gaze burning right through me. He nodded. I gasped as my Sasuke turned and began to walk away. "Sasuke," I called in a low voice. My body wouldn't move as I watched in horror as the love of my life walked away.

"Sasuke!" I screamed and was suddenly sitting upright on the bed. My body was covered in sweat and tears streamed down my face. I was trembling. I looked around the room, but it was blurry from my tear clouded eyes. I got up and ran out of the room, only to bump into someone and fall on my ass. I looked up and met Sasuke shocked eyes. "Sa-Sasu-Sasuke?" I called. He looked my over. He leaned down to we could be face to face and smiled. He brushed away my tears with his finger tips and nodded.

"Yea? What's wrong, Naru?" He asked. I clenched my teeth and trembled. I shook my head violently. "Naru, what wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Sasuke asked with worry. I hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare ever think of leaving me! Don't go back to Orochimaru! I don't want to lose you!" I cried. Sasuke pulled away and looked at me in complete shock. I rolled up into a ball since his arms were no longer around me and continued to tremble as I remembered those horrible eyes that I saw on Sasuke's face in my dream.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" He asked.

"I had a dream that you were going back to Orochimaru. I called out to you, but you had those eyes. Those horrible eyes. They were distant and filled with hate. Those terrifying eyes that didn't hold a hint of emotion, but a craving desire for power." I said through clenched teeth. Sasuke stared at me and sighed. He pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my forehead.

"It was just a dream, Naruko. Look at me. I am right here, and I am not going anywhere." Sasuke said as he forced me to look into his eyes. His eyes were soft and caring. They were completely different then the ones in my dream. You could never compare the two. "I love you," he whispered and then lifted me up into his arms bridal-style. I kept my arms tight around his neck as he carried me downstairs. "I am going to do some work, do you want me to set you down on the couch and turn on the TV?" He asked. Just thought of being aware from him sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head and tightened my grip. He gave me a gentle smile and walked over to his desk. He sat down with me on his lap and did his work. Now and then, he would peek at me with worry. I just stood quiet and kept my grip around him. Small pieces of my dream kept flashing through my head. Dream? No, it was a nightmare. The worst nightmare that I had ever happened.

"I love you," I whispered. Sasuke stopped his work and looked down at me. My voice sounded broken and distant. It was faint and weak. It sounded dead.

"I know, Naru. I know." He said as he set down his pencil and stroked my hair. I looked into my Uchiha's eyes. Why would I dream such a thing? Was there something the dream was trying to tell me? "I think you should get some rest," Sasuke suggested. My eyes widened and I violently shook my head in protest. He chuckled. "Not in the room, silly. You can take a small nap, here, in my arms." He said. I looked at him, smiled and nodded. Sleep in his arms? That would make my world. I rested my head on his shoulder and slowly, but surely, I fell asleep.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Sora scolding Jiraya, who sat on the couch with a girl on his lap. I smiled and shifted my weight, only to feel an arm tighten around me. I looked up and connected eyes with my stunning Uchiha. Sasuke smiled and placed a small kiss to my lips.

"You feeling better?" he asked. I smiled, nodded, and kissed his cheek. He chuckled. I looked back at the bickering Sora and the oh-so-bored-looking Jiraya. I arched an eyebrow and looked back at Sasuke in questioning. "Sora found them making love in his bed," Sasuke explained with a smirk. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Ew," escaped my lips. Sasuke nodded in agreement and we both looked back at them. "Who's the chick though?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged. I sighed and let out a loud whistle that made everyone scream and cover their ears. Sasuke smirked since he was the one who taught it to me. "Will you shut up! Damn, a girl can't get sleep on her boyfriend with all that racket. Sora, why are you getting so mad if you know how Jiraya is by now. Pervy sage, well, I got nothing." I admitted. Jiraya grinned and Sora grumbled. "Anyway, who the chick?" I asked. Jiraya looked at the gorgeous red head in his arms.

"Her name is Grace. Isn't she just stunning? I met her in the bar." Jiraya said. I looked at him in shock and then sighed.

"Okay, so what the fuck is she doing here?" I asked. Sora and Sasuke snickered. "Doesn't she have her own house you two can go fuck at?" I asked. Jiraya pouted and the girl turned pink.

"No, I live with my parents, but I am moving out already, so we will soon." She said. I looked her over for a minute.

"How old are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"17," she replied. Silence. In less than a second, I was over there grabbing Jiraya by the collar.

"You pedophile!" I screamed and tossed him across the room. He hit the wall upside down and slid down it, landing head first. His leg were up in the air. I walked over to him and cracked my knuckled. "I'm about to give you a lesson in life," I growled. Jiraya's eyes widened and he tried to run, but Sasuke and Sora blocked the door. I stalked over and dragged Jiraya by the collar into the kitchen. I peeked out and smirked at Sasuke and Sora. "After I'm done, you two are cleaning the mess. I'm just doing the dirty work." I said with a giggled and then ran back into the kitchen with a trembling Jiraya.

"I do I even want to go in there?" Sasuke asked as I stepped out of the kitchen five minutes later. I thought it over for a minute and shook my head. He sighed. "Kuzo! Can't you be a little less messy, Dobe?" Sasuke shouted as he walked into the kitchen. I giggled and ran up the stairs.

"I am not cleaning this!" Sora yelled from downstairs.

"And I am not cleaning it alone! Don't forget whose house this is, kid!" Sasuke shot back. I giggled as I sat atop of the stair case and listened to them fighting over leaning Jiraya's blood. Pervy sage should at least be happy that I didn't kill him. Grace ran out of the house after I tossed Jiraya, so there went that problem. So, pervy sage was making sweet love to a girl on some else's bed. I smirked as I thought of Sasuke and I doing that. I got up and walked upstairs and looked throughout the room and stopped at Itachi's.

"Why can't you be good like your brother," I asked no one in particular. I looked around the large room and stopped at the picture of Sasuke and Itachi. I smiled at Sasuke's innocent features. I ran my finger over his younger self and then walked out of the room. I sighed and then remembered that I never got to see the attic. I walked up the stairs and slowly creaked open the old worn out door. The attic was old and looked like it hadn't been dusted in years. It was filled with expensive looked treasure chests. I walked over and opened one. It was filled with old baby clothes that had the Uchiha symbol. I read the label and smiled. 'Sasuke's Baby Clothes' was written on it. I giggled as I examined the small outfits in my hand. I closed the chest and walked over to another. It read 'Family Photos' on it. I took a deep breath and then slowly opened the best. It was stacked high with albums. I took one out and opened it. I felt a soft tear run down my face as the picture that greeted me was one of Sasuke reaching toward the camera as a baby with a huge smile. "I guess this was the Sasuke I never met," I whispered.

"You can meet him now," Sasuke voice filled the air. I gasped and looked at the door. He smiled at me and walked over. "I was such a little weirdo. I always looked up to my brother. I am actually quite curious to why you came up here, though. Were you just bored and looking for something to do or were you trying to find out more about me?" Sasuke asked. I smiled and gently laid my hand against his cheek.

"Both," I replied and then looked back at eh photo album. "Your wrong. I will never meet this Sasuke. Your past has changed you and made you a new Sasuke. I can never meet this small innocent boy, who had a family to love. I can never meet the Sasuke who didn't join team 7 and lived with his family in joy. I will never meet _that_ Sasuke Uchiha. I have met you though, and that is all I can ask for. Beggars' can't be choosers in this world." I said. Sasuke frowned and looked into my eyes.

"I wish I can be that Sasuke, but I can't. I no longer have that family." He said. I sighed and smiled.

"No, if you were still that Sasuke, I would never have met you, but I know you would have been happy. If you were still that Sasuke, that would mean you still had your family. I can't bring them back, but I can give you a new family to open your heart once again." I said as I grabbed his hand and laid it against my stomach. He smiled and nodded. He kissed me and then we continued to looked through the albums.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat on the bed looking through some more albums while Sasuke slept beside me. I smiled at a picture of Sasuke with cake on his nose. I kept looking through the picture and stopped at one with a baby that looked like Sasuke but had lines running on the sides of his nose. I knew who it was at first glance. Uchiha Itachi. His dark hair fell over his small features. His eyes were as black as coal and had no emotion.

"So even as an infant he was still dark at heart." I whispered to myself as I ran a finger over his cold eyes. I gasped as I remembered my dream. Itachi's eyes were exactly like how Sasuke's were. I shuddered and then closed the album and put it on my nightstand. Sasuke turned ad wrapped his arm around my waist. I was still sitting up, so it looked cute. I giggled and then slowly and carefully picked his arm up and exited the room. I walked downstairs and got a glass of water.

"What are you still doing up?" Sasuke's voice asked. I spit out my water and coughed. I looked back at him in shock.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I scold. He chuckled and walked over to me. I grabbed a napkin and cleaned up the water that I spit out. "Damn teme," I grumbled. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I was just a little thirsty." I said. Sasuke nodded and lifted me up. I gasped at eh sudden movement. I pouted and slapped his arm. He chuckled and carried me upstairs.

"Go to sleep, dobe. It's one o'clock in the morning." Sasuke said. I looked at eh clock in shock and then gave Sasuke a guilty smile.

"Oops, guess I lose track of time." I admitted. Sasuke smiled and laid me down on the bed and then crawled over to his side, but not before stopping on top of me and nuzzling my neck. I giggled and he laid down next to me. I kissed Sasuke and then cuddled close to his chest as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Will you two wake up!" Sora screamed as he kicked open the room door. Sasuke groaned and flicked a kunai at Sora. The Kunai cut off a little of Sora's hair. I giggled and snuggled on my Uchiha. "Dammit you two! It's late!" Sora screamed and then stomped over to the bed. I kept my face buried in Sasuke's chest and Sasuke kept his arms wrapped tightly around me. Sora yanked off the covers. I groaned and peeked up at him. Sora was blushing as he looked me over. I looked down and saw that I was still wearing Sasuke's shirt and it was now rolled up to my bra and exposing my underwear. I sweat dropped.

"I'm going to kill you," Sasuke hissed. I looked at him and saw that he was now glaring at Sora. I pulled down the shirt and watched as Sora ran out of the room.

"That baka." complained. Sasuke frowned at me. "What?" I asked. Sasuke smirked and lifted the shirt back up. I giggled as he leaned down and kissed my stomach. I gasped as his lips began to trail down. I quickly stood up and he pouted. I stuck my tong at him and ran for the closet. He chased after me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and spun me around. I giggled as he swept me off my feet. "Teme! Let go!" I giggled. He chuckled and then set me. I laughed and kissed him. "Teme," I whispered and then walked over to the closet and pulled out my skirt. I took off Sasuke's shirt and slipped on my skirt. "You seen my orange shirt?" I asked.

"The one with the spiral?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. He thought it over for a minute and then walked over to _his_ dresser. He pulled out my shirt and tossed me a sexy grin. I smiled and walked over, but when I reached for it he pulled it back.

"Teme!" I warned. He laughed. I tried to reach for the shirt but h spun around. I ran around the room, trying to catch him. Finally, Sasuke tripped as he tried to jump over the bed and hit the bed. I smiled and jumped on top of him. I snatched my shirt and giggled. He smiled up at me.

"Your beautiful," he said. I smiled and kissed him. Sasuke slithered his hand around my waist. He began to move his hands up and unclipped my bra. I gasped and pulled away.

"Really?" I asked. He chuckled and suddenly he was on top. I smiled as he leaned down and removed my bra and took my left nipple into his mouth. "Dammit t-teme," I moaned as he lifted his hand and messaged me right breast. His tong played with my nipple as his other hand rubbed my right breast. I let out a small yelp as I felt his teeth slide over my breast. Sasuke chuckled and moved his lips up my neck.

"Thank Kami-Sama that your all _mine_," Sasuke said. I smiled as his lips finally met mine. His tong slipped into my mouth as his hands played with both my breasts. "I love you," he said against my lips. I giggled and let my tong battle his for dominance. Sadly, his won and his tong entered my mouth and mapped it out. I moaned as he explored inside of my mouth. Sasuke's hand slowly began to tail down. It went under my skirt and squeezed my pussy. I let out a loud moan at the sudden touch.

"You sure now how to make a girl feel comfortable," I said sarcastically. Sasuke laughed and tightened his grip on my pussy. I moaned again and kissed him fiercely. I gave in and let him do as he please to me. "You should lock the door." I suggested. Sasuke groaned, walked over and locked the door, and then came back to the bed. "Teme, can't you stop touching me, so we can get up and get dressed?" I asked. Sasuke frowned and shook his head. "Pout pout," I said with a puppy dog pout. Sasuke smiled and leaned down and kissed me. He bit into my bottom lip and sucked on it.

"Sasuke, Naruko! Its already really late! Get up!" Sora yelled. Sasuke groaned against my breast. He pulled away and walked out of the room. He left me on the bed feeling wet. I bit my lower lip and then gasped as I heard Sora scream. I sighed.

"Stop fucking bossing us around! This is our house so we can stay in bed as long as we want! You aren't our fucking mother!" I could hear Sasuke scream.

"No, but back in the temple we wake up early to meditate!" Sora shot back.

"Look around, shit hole! This isn't the fucking temple!" Sasuke screamed. I heard the sound of footsteps making their way up to the room. I sighed and was about to get up when Sasuke walked in and slammed the door behind him. I looked over at him and he looked me over. "Guess I can have a little fun with you too lighten my mood," Sasuke said with a smirk. I gulped as he locked the door and walked over to the bed. "Now, where were we?" He asked as he pushed me back down and crawled on top of me.

"You were getting off, so I could get dressed." I lied.

"Wrong!" Sasuke yelled. I pouted. "That's right, now I remember." Sasuke said and then leaned down and pulled my left nipple into his mouth. I moaned and bit my lower lip. I let my finger tangle in his raven locks. One of his hands slipped down and this time slipped into my skirt and underwear. I moaned as I felt him slip a finger inside of me.

"Your such a bad, bad Uchiha." I moaned. Sasuke chuckled and slid his tong up my body and then right into my mouth. I moaned against his lips as he slipped another finger into me. "Dammit teme! Why don't you just enter me already and stop teasing?" I asked. He chuckled and slipped in another finger. I smirked and then bit onto his tong. I bit onto it hard and then let go when I felt some blood run down my throat. Sasuke pulled away and looked at me.

"Bad girl," he scold. "I'm going to punish you for that," he warned. I gasped as he yanked off my skirt and tore through my underwear. Sasuke licked from my breasts down. My breathing hitched when I felt him spread my legs farther apart and let his tong wonder inside of me. He sucked, kissed, and licked my pussy. Moans slipped through my mouth and filled the room.

"P-please s-stop," I said. Sasuke smirked, gave another lick, and then made his way back up.

"I'm going to enter you now," he warned ahead of time. I took a deep breath and looked into his gorgeous eyes. I gasped and kissed Sasuke as he thrust into me. "Knew you would like it," he proclaimed. I groaned and continued to kiss him as he moved in and out of me.

"Sasuke, Lady Tsunade wants to see you! Sakura is down here!" Sora yelled. Sasuke clenched his teeth and bit my tong. I let out a small yelp and he gave me an apologetic look. He quickly pulled out of me and pulled on his boxer then his pants.

"Don't think this is over," Sasuke said as he put on his shirt. I gulped and he walked out with a smirk. I sighed and looked at my torn underwear.

"Fucking teme," I grumbled as I got up and slipped on a new underwear and then my skirt on top. I quickly put my bra back on and my shirt. "Dammit, now I'm going to need to watch out for Sasuke." I noted as I pulled my hair up into a sing side ponytail and then ran downstairs. "Hey, Sakura!" I greeted. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Naru-Chan!" She said. I blushed as I walked over to the couch and sat down. "What have you been up to?" She asked. My cheeks got hotter as I remembered my what just happened. I could see Sasuke smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Nothing, just the usual training to be Hokage." I lied. She giggled and walked over and sat next to me.

"That's great. Oh, I haven't seen your results for your physical yet. The nurse had to do it, sorry. I'll definitely check today though." Sakura said. My eyes grew wide and I looked at her.

"No! I mean it's cool. They haven't called so that means I'm in great health." I said. She smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"That's good to hear. I don't want my best friend getting sick on me." She said with a giggle. I blushed and nodded. I wanted to tell her the truth, but part of my was scared that she might rip my throat out since she still bared feeling for Sasuke. "Okay, so I just came to tell Sasuke that Tsunade-Sama wants to see him and now I have to get back to the Konoha Hospital." She said. I frowned and nodded. "I'll come by and visit some time though, so I won't be gone long." She reassured me. I smiled and nodded.

"See you soon, Sakura." I said and then she left. I looked over at Sasuke. "You going, huh?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I frowned. Sasuke walked over and cupped my face with his hand.

"I'll be back in a little bit. She probably just has more work for me," Sasuke reassured me. I smiled and nodded. He stopped at the door before he left and turned to look at Sora. "You talk, touch, or even look at Naruko while I'm gone, I'll murder you." He threatened. Sora gulped and nodded. "See you later, Naru. Don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit. I promise to make it fast." Sasuke said. I nodded and he left.


	18. Chapter 18

I sighed for the eighth time and hugged my pillow. Sasuke was late. Very late. He said that he would be back quickly, but it was already twelve o'clock midnight. I sighed once again and rolled over onto my other side. I pulled the blankets over me and hugged my stomach. If he wasn't there when I woke up, I would personally kick his ass. I groaned and closed my eyes, but sleep wouldn't take me, so I got up and walked out to the backyard. I stared at the gorgeous flowers that sparkled against the moonlight.

"Hey," I greeted. The flowers moved with the wind in my direction as if to greet me back. I smiled as the cool wind brushed my hair back. "It seems Sasuke isn't back yet, may I join you?" I asked. The flowers swayed. I giggled and walked on the grass. The green grass tickled my bare feet as I walked into the large flower patch. I slowly lowered my body and laid with the flowers. "So beautiful, is what you are." complimented and the wind swayed, filling my nose with all the scents that surrounded me. "Goodnight, lovely flowers." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Naruko, wake up." Someone called. I opened my eyes a creak and looked up. Jiraya smiled. "Why are you asleep out here?" He asked. I continued to looked up at him.

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked.

"He went out searching for you. We thought you had left or something. Sora went to the Hokage while Sasuke searches the village. I said I would stay in the house until you returned, but it seems you never left. I never would have guessed you would be sleeping with the flowers. I was in the kitchen, when I looked out and say blond hair swaying with the wind." He explained. I blinked and then laid my head back on my arms and closed me eyes. "Are you going to stay out here?" He asked.

"Yes, now go away." I said. I could hear Jiraya chuckle and walk away. So that teme returned, huh? Tch. It's not like I care. I sighed and breathed in the beautiful scent of the flowers around me. "Thank you for being with me all night." I said as I took another sniff of their gorgeous aroma. I kept my eyes closed, so I ended up passing out again.

"Your so troublesome, dobe. I should have guessed you would be out here." I could hear Sasuke say. I opened my eyes and looked up. Sasuke was looking down at me with his arms folded over his chest. "What are you doing out here? You could catch a cold in what your wearing." He scold. I looked down and saw I was wearing short shorts and Sasuke's training shirt. I looked back up at him and shrugged. "Come on. Let's go back inside." He suggested. I frowned and sat up.

"I'm too lazy to stand up." I whined. Sasuke chuckled, bent down, and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I shall punish you for leaving me alone all night," I grumbled. He smiled and placed a small kiss to my lips.

"I'm just happy your safe," was all he said. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Your lucky the flowers kept me company. If it wasn't for them, I would be kicking your ass right now, teme." I admitted. He arched an eyebrow at me as he began to walked toward the house.

"You really think you can kick my ass? I haven't seen you do that once in training." He stated. My anger skyrocketed.

"That training! If it was an actual battle, you would be dead!" I growled through clenched teeth. Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Humph. The flowers are nicer then you." I murmured.

"That's only 'cause they can't talk back. If they could they would have told you to leave them the fuck alone last night and let them sleep." Sasuke said. My jaw dropped and I stared at him for a moment with wide eyes. Oh not he didn't.

"How dare you, teme! That is so not true! Those flowers love me!" I snapped. Sasuke smiled.

"I know they do," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He walked upstairs. Sora looked at me with a scold. "He's just mad that Jiraya found you before him." Sasuke explained. I giggled. I jumped from Sasuke's arms and ran over and sat next to Sora on the couch.

"Don't be so grumpy. It's not my fault you're the one who decided to go talk to Obaa-Chan instead of stay home." I said. Sasuke glared at me with his arms still in the shaped of my body and Sora blushed. I stuck my tong at Sasuke. "Okay, well, I'm going to run before Sasuke murders me." I said and then darted for the Sasuke ran after me. I giggled as I ran up the stairs with him on my tail. I ran into the room and slammed the door. I could hear Sasuke scream. I peeked outside and giggled when I saw Sasuke trying to stop his now bleeding nose. "Oops." I said with a laugh. Sasuke glared. I walked over to him and started pushing him toward the bathroom.

"Damn, dobe." He grumbled. I yanked him into the bathroom and gave him a tissue.

"It's not my fault you ran into the door," I said.

"You slammed it in my face!" He protested. I shrugged and looked away. He finally stopped his bleed and sighed. Jumped on top of the sink and smiled at him. He frowned and walked over to me. He put his arms on my hips and rested his forehead on my boobs. I messed with his hair.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with the door and making you go on a wild goose chase looking for me," I apologized. Sasuke peeked up at me from between my breasts. I giggled. "Apology accepted?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. "I love you," I said between kisses. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too, dobe." He said. I rolled my eyes and messed with his hair.

"Now that I think about it. I never see you touching you hair unless your running your hand through it, so how is it shaped like a ducks butt?" I asked. Sasuke growled.

"It isn't shaped like a ducks butt and it is naturally like this." He hissed. I tried to hold back my laughter, but that was a fluke. I laughed so hard that I fell off the sink, but Sasuke caught me before I hit the ground. I continued to laugh in his arms. My legs kicked in the air.

"No way! That is was too funny! Even Itachi doesn't have hair like that!" I said through laughter. Tears streamed down my face from my unstoppable laughter. Sasuke sighed and carried me to the room. I leaned up and kissed his neck. He smiled and I began to nibble. Sasuke chuckled. I pulled away and looked at the red mark I left behind. "There! Now your officially mine!" I said. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"If I'm your, shouldn't the mark be somewhere else on me, like my middle section?" He asked. I blushed at his words.

"Pervert," I said.

"If I wasn't a pervert, you would be having you little Uchiha, would you?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"You got me there!" I admitted with a laugh.

"Why did you sleep outside without a blanket and in that? Wait, why did you sleep outside at all?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I don't know. It's weird. A part of me wants you to have your own space and have your own life away from me now and then, but there is also a part that craved for your touch twenty-four/seven. Every time your away, I feel like I'm going to lose you or something. I can't stand that feeling, Sasuke. I want you to be with me, but I also want you to feel like you have time for yourself now and then. I don't want you to think that I'm not giving you your own space, 'cause I am." I explained. "Last night, I couldn't sleep without you not in the house. I felt the need to be near something that reminded me of you, so I chose the place that makes me feel safe. The flower garden." I said.

"Is that really how you feel?" Sasuke asked. I looked up at him. He sighed, kicked open the room door, and walked over to the bed and sat down with me on his lap. "Who said that I though you were not giving me my own space. Naruko, you mean the world to me and you always try to do what's best for me, but you never care about yourself. It makes me mad that you never worry about your own health. I always want to be by your side and I was worried that you would leave because I don't give _you_ enough space." He admitted. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "That's nice to hear from you." I said as I ran my finger over his lips. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his lips. I blinked and then giggled when he leaned in and kissed me. "Sasuke," I called against his lips. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Why did you take so long?" I asked. He chuckled and fell back onto the bed. I looked at him and then laid on top of him since I was already on his lap. He smiled up at me.

"Tsunade wanted me to fill out some papers and follow someone around." He said.

"Follow someone around? Like a spy does?" I asked. He nodded. "Who did you follow?"

"Umm, I think his name was Danzo." Sasuke said. A knot tied in the pit of my stomach.

"Danzo? Are you absolutely positive that it was Danzo?" I asked. He nodded. I bit my lower lip. Danzo was the leader of ANBU. Sai works for him. If he had saw Sasuke, my Uchiha would be done for. "Sasuke, next time Obaa-Chan tells you to follow Danzo, don't." I ordered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Danzo isn't someone to be trifled with unless it is absolutely necessary. She knows just as well as I that she can't send ANBU, but she should also know not to send our last remaining Uchiha, no matter how powerful he is." I said as I got off of Sasuke. He frowned and sat up. "I don't care if you are the only one available. She should send someone else. I can't lose you. Danzo doesn't like spies, let alone you. Hell, he ordered Sai to kill you on our retrieval mission. Neji would be second best for the job. If it's the power of eyes she is looking, a Byakugan user is best." I said.

"Are you really that worried?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him and frowned. Of course I was? Why was he asking such a stupid question. I was asking to defy the Hokage, if that wasn't showing how worried I was then I don't know how to express it. "Alright. I was supposed to go again tonight, but I'll talk to her and tell her to send someone else." He said. I looked down. He was already planning on leaving again? I clenched my teeth and stood up.

"Okay," I said. Sasuke frowned.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I walked out. I walked into the attic and closed the door behind me. I pulled out some more photo albums and opened one. I was greeted by the face of a beautiful woman. Her eyes blazed the stunning red of the Sharingan and her pale skin glowed with the rays of the sun. Her raven locks flowed down in gentle curls to the small of her back. She was absolutely stunning. Her smile made my heart skip a beat. I ran my finger over her adoring features. "You must have been Sasuke's mom." I whispered and then smiled. "You grew a beautiful garden, but somehow it pales in comparison to you." I complimented. Sasuke had such a beautiful mother, and I had nothing. Her smile seemed brighter than the sun.

"Naruko!" Jiraya called. I frowned.

"Coming!" I screamed and then looked back down at the picture in my hand and smiled. "I wish I could have met you," I wished silently and then pulled out the picture. "Maybe Sasuke doesn't want to see this, but I know I would be extremely happy if I could see this everyday." I said as I hugged the picture. I got up and ran out of the attic and back into the room. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw that Sasuke was no longer there. I walked over to my dresser and slid the picture between my shirts. I spun around and gasped when I heard the bathroom door click. Sasuke walked out and smiled at me.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"No where, but now I am since pervy sage is calling me." I said and then ran out of the room and downstairs. "What do you want, pervy sage?" I asked.

"I am going to be out late so don't go sleeping outside again." He said. I arched an eyebrow.

"I only did that because Sasuke wasn't here." I said.

"You mean you don't do that just for anybody?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head. "And here I was thinking that you loved me," He whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get out of here you old pervert," I said. He chuckled and left. I looked over at Sora who sat on the couch. "Want to train with me?" I asked. Sora looked up at me and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

I yawned as I sat up on the bed. Sasuke was still asleep next to me. I looked back at him and smiled. He looked so much younger when he slept. I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my white tank top and smiled at the picture of Sasuke's mom. I closed the dresser ad then walked over to the closet. I pulled out black jean shorts and a clean pair of underwear and bra. I gave another yawn and then walked over to the bathroom and took a warm shower.

"Wake up, teme." I said as I hit Sasuke's leg. He continued to sleep. I pouted and shook him slightly. "Wake up I say!" I screamed. He spun over onto his back, but kept his eyes closed. "Damn teme." I grumbled and then crawled on top of him. "Wake up, Sasuke-Kun." I said in a cute baby like voice. Sasuke opened his eyes a creak and looked up at me. "Finally!" I shouted and tossed my hands up in the air. Sasuke looked me over and smiled. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. My wet hair fell over and brushed against his face.

"You smell nice," Sasuke said. I blushed and giggled. "What time is it?" He asked. I looked over at the clock and smiled.

"It's eight o'clock. I let you sleep long enough, so wake up." I said. He sighed and then sat up, sliding me down to his lap in the process. "Success! The akuma is awake!" I shouted. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and I grinned. "Teme is an akuma. Yup. That's why he is so mean." I explained. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed me. I pulled away and got off of him. "Go get dressed. I'll go make something to eat." I said and then ran off. I turned the corner and was greeted by Sora's face. I screamed and fell back on my butt. "Dammit Sora! You scared me! What are you doing up this early?" I complained.

"I was meditating for about two hours and I finally decided to come inside." He explained. I frowned and got up.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go make breakfast." I said and then ran down the second set of stairs from the second to the first floor. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. The doorbell rang and I clenched my teeth. I walked over to the door and opened it. Hinata stood on the other side with a small smiled on her face. I smiled at her. "Good morning, Hinata. What bring you here this early?" I asked. She blushed a faint pink.

"Tsunade-Sama told me to come get you." She said. I narrowed my eyes and gave her a stiff nod.

"I understand. I'll be right back. Please come in and make yourself at home." I said as I stepped aside and let her in. She walked over tot eh couch and sat down. I sighed and walked all the way back up to the third floor. I walked in to the room and felt my face heat up. Sasuke was standing there, barely putting on his boxers. His entire body was exposed. "I'll be back later, teme. I won't be able to make breakfast. Obaa-Chan has summoned me. I said. Sasuke nodded. I quickly exited the room with a red face. I walked back down to the first floor and smiled at Hinata.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay, lets go then." She said. We walked out the door and then started jumping from roof top to roof top. We picked up our pace when we got half way and finally made it to the Hokage's office.

"Yo, Obaa-Chan!" I greeted. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I have a mission for you, Naruko." She said. I looked around and saw Sakura, Neji, and Sai. I narrowed my eyes.

"Then why is Neji here?" I complained. Tsunade sighed.

"Neji is a Jonin, so he will be your temporary stand in for Yamato and Kakashi." She explained. I walked over to Sakura and glared at Neji.

"What happened to Yamato-Sensei?" I asked.

"He is out on another mission at the moment. You three will be doing an infiltration. You will enter Orochimaru's lair and find out what he has been up to. Try to avoid any fighting, oh, and Naruko, don't get caught again." She said. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Tch. It only happened because I let it happen, if I didn't agree then I would have mopped the floor with Itachi." I grumbled. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, except Sai, because, well, he's Sai.

"Okay, you will head out right away. I already gave Neji all information needed. Go to him if you have any questions." Tsunade informed us. I frowned at Neji.

"We meet at the front gate?" I asked. Neji nodded and walked off. I sighed and walked back home. "Sasuke!" I called as I walked in. Sasuke looked up from his papers. "Can I borrow some of your kunai and shuriken?" I asked.

"Yea, but where are you going?" He asked. I smiled.

"I finally have a mission. Guess Obaa-Chan trust me a little more now." I said with a huge grin. Sasuke frowned. "Don't worry, it's just a simple task. I'm just going to burst into someone's house and spy on them!" I said with a laugh as I ran upstairs and got dressed. I put on a black pair of tights that stop at my thigh, my orange skirt, and my orange shit that shows my belly button and has a spiral on the back. I grabbed my weapons pouch and stabbed it to my knee as I shoved some on Sasuke's kunai inside. "I'm off!" I informed as I ran downstairs and out the door. I stopped outside, and then frowned. I walked back inside, kissed Sasuke, and then left.

"You take long," Neji complained. Sai gave a fake smile, and Sakura smiled. I glared at Neji and flipped him off.

"Whatever," I murmured. He narrowed his eyes and we were off. Neji looked me over for a minute as we jumped through the trees. "What?" I asked. He frowned and looked forward. I felt him looking at me from the corner of his eye and stopped. Everyone else stopped and looked at me. "what is bothering you, Neji?" I asked. Neji sighed.

"Byakugan!" He yelled and activated his eyes. His face became serious as he looked me over. I narrowed my eyes as his grew wide. I followed the direction of his gaze and gasped when I saw that it landed on my stomach. "Naruko yo-!" I slapped my hand over the Byakugan users mouth.

"Excuse us," I said as I dragged Neji into the trees. "Listen, Neji, and listen good. I know what you saw and I don't want you to tell anyone about it, do you understand?" I said. Neji sighed and nodded.

"I understand, but if things get too hard for you, you must inform me," he said. I smiled and nodded. "Lets get back to the others." He suggested. Once we got back to them, we continued on our ay to Orochimaru's hideout. I could feel my stomach knot at the familiarity of the root we were taking. Sakura and Sai looked at me with the same surprised expression. We were heading right back to where it all started, we were heading back to where we found Sasuke. I clenched my teeth and began to speed up. I past Neji and darted through the trees.

"Naruko!" Sakura screamed. I avoided her and summoned a shadow clone. We were already close. I let my hand back and the clone started creating a Rasengan. I narrowed my eyes as I kept running.

"Rasengan!" I yelled as I thrust my Rasengan into the wall. The force of it shook my walls and broke through.

"Naruko, wait up!" Neji screamed. I ignored him and ran in. I knew exactly where to go. It was at the moment before I found Sasuke, that Orochimaru came to me. If he came to me tat day, then he would come to me again. I continued to run ad run until I burst into the room where I found Sasuke. Orochimaru smiled up at me from the bed. I glared at him.

"Hello, Orochimaru." I greeted. At the moment, I didn't care what Tsunade had told me. If a fight was going to brake out, then I would let it.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock before entering? Children these day are so rude," Orochimaru hissed. I narrowed my eyes and closed the door behind me. "You stole something very important from me. I don't know how you managed to get Sasuke away, but I will punish you for such a rebellious act." He announced.

"Sasuke came back because that was where he belonged! Konoha is his home!" I screamed. Orochimaru chuckled and shook his head.

"Yes, it is, but t will no longer be yours." He said. Orochimaru tossed something my way. I looked down at the small paper. It had seals and words I had never seen. Before I could react, the paper exploded. I screamed and then realized that nothing had happened. I felt fine. I opened my eyes. I was in Konoha. I blinked and walked around. The village seemed absolutely normal to me. Nothing had changed. What did Orochimaru do?

"Teme!" Someone yelled. I spun around and saw a young boy with blonde hair, three scratches on either side of his face and blonde hair yelling at a boy with raven black hair, dark coal black eyes, and a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. I felt everything around me spin as I looked at the two.

"What do you want, Naruto?" The small Uchiha sneered. My body froze as I took in his appearance.

"Sa-Sasuke," I called. The boy with the black hair looked back at me. He looked me over and narrowed his eyes. "This can't be." I said and then ran for it. I ran as fast as I could toward the Hokage's ,office. I burst through the door and gasped at the sight before me. Iruka looked over at me. I stared at the third Hokage, who sat behind his desk, in terror.

"Who are you?" They both asked in unison. My body went rigid and I fell into my knees.

"Sasuke!" I screamed and felt tears run down my face. What was going on? This wasn't my world.

"Young miss, are you okay?" Iruka asked. I looked up at my sensei with tear filled eyes and then looked over at the third. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Get ANBU here immediately," I ordered. The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "Now!" I barked. He sighed and gave Iruka a stiff nod. A few minutes later, the room was over crowded by ANBU agents.

"Why have you asked me to summon them, and who are you?" The third asked.

"I need you two call two more people." I said.

"That doesn't answer my question," he stated.

"It wasn't supposed to," I hissed and walked over and leaned against the wall. "Call the boy by the name Naruto and the boy Sasuke Uchiha." I said. The third looked at one of the ANBU agents. He gave a stiff nod to the third and left. I waited until they finally brought Sasuke and Naruto. The two boys walked through the door with the ANBU agent close behind.

"What do you want old man!" Naruto growled. I narrowed my eyes at the small boy as tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"Hey blond boy!" I called. Naruto looked back at me. "What's your full name?" I asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" He yelled. My eyes grew wide in shock. Uzumaki Naruto?


	20. Chapter 20

"So, then that means you Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked. The boy nodded. I could almost feel the hate resonating off of him. "You are nothing like my Sasuke." I noted. I looked at the third. "Sarutobi-Sensei, AKA Ojii-San, I need you to listen to me and listen good. My name is Uzumaki Naruko. I came from a parallel world. I don't fully understand it yet, but it seems the Orochimaru of my world sent me here. I need ANBU to find your Orochimaru and get him to spill whatever he put into that paper. If I don't get back to my world, chaos will rain. I can't stay here." I said. The third looked up at me.

"Are you speaking the truth?" He asked.

"Who in their right mind would make up such a ridiculous lie?" I asked. The third sighed and nodded.

"Very well. ANBU, you have heard your mission, now go." The third demanded. They all gave a stiff nod and left.

"Hey, Obaa-Chan. Why do you have the same last name as me?" Naruto asked. I clenched my fists.

"Who are you calling Obaa-Chan?" I growled. He rolled his eyes and looked away. I looked over at eh glaring Uchiha and walked over to him. "Show me that you're my Sasuke. Let me see if your worthy of the name." I challenged. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled out a kunai. "Uchiha Sasuke, I challenge you to see if you're a worthy hair to the Uchiha household." I said.

"Your on," was his answer. I smirked and lunged forward. Sasuke tried to block, but I was too fast. I knocked his kunai out of his hand and sent it flying. Sasuke was now pinned to the ground with my kunai at his throat.

"I expect no less from you," I said as the slash finally appeared on my cheek. I giggled and helped him up. "Even as a kid, you can still harm me. Damn teme." I grumbled. Sasuke smirked up at me. I outstretched my hand toward him. He slapped his against mine and I lifted his up. "Hmm, I still can't believe that in this world, I am a male." I said with a disappointed sigh and then looked between the two boys and smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" The third asked. I winked at him and turned back to the boys.

"So, are you two close friends? I mean, the Sasuke in my world and me are well very good friends. We are like two pees in a pod. How about you two? Hoe close are you? Any bonds?" I asked. Sasuke glared up at me and Naruto grimaced.

"No, I hate that selfish teme! And if your really me, you would to! He is nothing but a jerk! I will surpass him one day and become Hokage!" Naruto yelled. My heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Hokage, huh? Yea, that my goal too, but I don't hate Sasuke. I used too. Just the way you do, but once he was gone, that was when I realized how important he was to me. I had a good friend, and I didn't realize that until he left. Three years passed and I finally got Sasuke back. It took me three long years of blood and sweat, but once I got to him, he came to me. He came back home, and I was happy again. It took me a while to realize that what I felt for him was stronger than the bond of a friend. It was the bond of love." I said. Naruto and Sasuke's face heated up. I giggled as they stared wide eyed at each other. I looked at them for a moment and then narrowed me eyes. I walked over to Sasuke and pulled down his collar.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you dare move!" I warned as I put a kunai to his throat. I lifted a finger and ran it over his bare neck. I let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto my butt and laughed. "Look at me? I'm so paranoid!" I said through laughter. I bit my lower lip and let a tear fall. "I'm scared, Ojii-San. I want to go back home and be with my Sasuke. I want to live my normal life. This worlds future should not be messed with. What has happened in my world, will occur here. I cannot say anything other than to expect the unexpected. In my time there is only one Hokage and she is the fifth." I said as I tossed my head back and stared up at the roof. "I want to go home," I said as tears streamed down my face.

"We will find a way, Naruko." he third said as he walked over and smiled down at me.

"Ojii-San!" A kid screamed and kicked open the door. I looked over at the small boy in shock.

"Konohamaru!" I screamed with glee and wrapped my arms around the small child. "Your so tiny! I don't remember you being so small! Aw, you so cute!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly in my arms. I smiled and pulled away from the boy. I gasped as smoke began to rise from the floor. I looked up at Naruto and Sasuke in fear. "No!" I screamed and suddenly I was somewhere else. I stood still and looked around. I was at the front the of Konoha. I walked into the village and looked around.

"Who goes there?" A dark voice asked. I spun around and met eyes with Sasuke. His Sharingan was ablaze and looking right through me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Naruko," I said as I took a step back.

"I don't know anybody by that name." He stated. I frowned. Another parallel world?

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura's voice screamed, but Sasuke wouldn't look away from me. His eyes bore into mine. I smiled as his eyes changed back to normal.

"So no matter what world it is, you just can't help looking into my dreadful eyes, huh?" I said as our connected. His black eyes looked right into my soul. I smiled and outstretched my hand and stroked his cheek. He stiffened and grabbed my hand.

"Who are you?" he asked. I frowned and pulled back my hand when I saw a wedding ring on his finger. Sakura finally ran up behind him and hugged him from behind. I felt my heart snap as I saw a wedding ring placed on her finger too.

"You two are married?" I asked. Sakura nodded and glared at me. I looked back at Sasuke. "Have you ever heard the name Uzumaki Naruko or Uzumaki Naruto?" I asked. Something in Sasuke's eyes flickered.

"Yea, I heard the name Uzumaki Naruko. She is a rouge ninja for the land of waves. Never met her." He said. I smiled.

"Find her and you'll most likely find these eyes." I said as I pointed to my eyes. I gasped as I saw smoke rising from beneath me again. "What the fuck is going on?" I screamed and then shut my eyes as the smoke enveloped me and then I opened my eyes and frowned. I was in a different place now. I froze as I realized where exactly I was. Orochimaru's hide out. The sound of a roaring explosion caught my attention. I ran to where I heard the noise.

"-onds," I could hear Sai finish. I burst through the large gasp in the wall. Sasuke stood atop of a large pile of rubble and Naruto, Sai, Yamato-Sensei, and Sakura stood at the bottom, looking up at him. I frowned. It was yet another dimension.

"Who are you?" Sasuke hissed. I glared at him and everyone snapped their head in my direction.

"Someone who knows better than to piss you off," I said and then jumped at the top of the rubble. I looked back at the others. "Sorry. Not my world, no my problem." I said and then looked at Sasuke. "If you hurt Naruto. You will regret it." I said and then jumped onto the other side and ran toward Konoha. I could already feel the smoke arising so I stopped and closed my eyes. I opened them again and was greeted by a happy Sasuke. He was the exact same as when I left, but he wasn't the same Sasuke. He smiled at Itachi and tossed a ball at him.

"Loser!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't be mean, Sasuke." Sasuke's mom said. I his behind a tree and looked over at them. Who I guessed was their dad, sat at a picnic table with Sasuke's mom on his lap.

"Whatever. Itachi's always mean to me!" Sasuke defended and then sat on he ground. Itachi chuckled and walked over and sat next to his dad on the table. It was him. Sasuke. It was the Sasuke I never got to meet. I took a step back and a twig snapped. I gasped and suddenly there was a kunai pointed to my throat. I gulped and looked up into Sasuke eyes. His eyes grew wide with shock. "Who are you?" He asked. I looked at the kunai and he lowered it.

"Names Naruko." I said as I locked eyes with his. They were different from my Sasuke's. This Sasuke's eyes seemed more at peace. They were filled with joy and love. "I'm happy for you," I said as a silent tear ran down my face. "In this world your happy," I noted and then looked away. Sasuke raised a hand and wiped away my tears.

"I was taught never to let a pretty girl cry in front of me," he said with a smile. I smiled back. I turned away and bolted. If I had stayed a second longer, I could change this world. I could hear Sasuke running after me, but ignored it. I kept running and slammed into someone's back. I looked up and locked eyes with myself, except her eyes were cold. They were my eyes when I was younger.

"Your-," I shut up as Sasuke caught up and looked at us in shock. "She is your Naruko," I said and then looked down and smiled at the now familiar smoke. I bit my lower lip as it clouded over my body and sent me off to yet another world. This process continued through many different worlds. I was getting bored of it. No matter what I did, I was always sent to a different world before anything could happen. I frowned as I sat down on my bed in my small apartment. In this dimension, Sasuke was a loser and there was no Naruko or Naruto in the hidden leaf. "I just want to go home!" I screamed and then frowned as the smoke rose.

"Then come home!" Sasuke's voice yelled. I felt my eyes grow wide. The smoke turned into a screen. It was like looked through a window into another world. Sasuke smiled up at me. "Come home, Naruko. We got Orochimaru to open the gate! It won't stay open long!" He yelled. I smiled and jumped through. Sasuke caught me and kissed me.

"Sasuke!" I screamed and kissed him full on the lips. "How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Two months," he said. I looked him over. He was covered in blood and his hair was everywhere. The bags under his eyes had bags for crying out loud! He looked like a walking hell. I frowned and ran my hand through his hair.

"It felt longer," I said. Sasuke smiled.

"Where did you go and what happened?" Tsunade asked. I looked over at her. Sasuke refused to put me down. I put my hand over my stomach. I now had a small lump and it made me happy to know my baby was growing.

"It was like hundreds of different parallel worlds. I met hundreds of different Narutos' and Narukos' and Sasukes'. It was hell. I went through hundreds of dimensions, but one really caught my eyes and is still engraved in my memory. It was one of Sasuke, same as now, playing ball with Itachi and having fu with his family in the backyard. It seems I finally got to look into those eyes I never met." I said as I looked at Sasuke. He narrowed his eyes and kissed my cheek.

"Different worlds?" Tsunade asked.

"I think you should find out what Orochimaru was planning with all of those dimensions to his disposal. All of them had an Orochimaru, just as crazy as ours." I said. Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"You are dismissed. Go home and get some rest. The both of you," she said. Sasuke nodded and then ran with me in his arms. I looked at my Uchiha. He looked completely worn out.

"I also saw a future," I said as Sasuke ran He stopped and looked at me. I smiled. "I saw us with our little baby in our arms. I saw our little Uchiha!" I said. Sasuke smiled and kissed me with every ounce of passion humanly possible.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat up in bed and stretched out and yawned. My body felt stiff, but I was just happy that I made it back home. I looked back at Sasuke. He was completely worn out. As soon as we got home, he passed out on the bed. I smiled and leaned down and kissed his forehead, then walked over and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and an orange t-shirt.

"Good morning, my lovelies!" I greeted the gorgeous flowers as I walked out into the terrace. The wind brushed them in my direction and I smiled. I put my hair into a low side braid as I watched the enchanting flowers sway along with the wind. I looked around and then pulled out the picture of Sasuke's mom from my back pocket and smiled at it. "Good morning, my dear friend. I know it's weird for me to say that when I don't know you, but its okay. Do you want to see your flowers?" I asked the smiling woman in the picture and then turned t toward the large garden. I giggled and then slipped the picture back into my pocket.

"Naruko?" Sora called. I looked back and saw him standing at the screen door. I smiled at him. "What are you doing up this early? It's shocking. I mean, I always wake up before you and now you woke up before me. Why?" He asked. I shrugged and looked back at the flowers. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Sora asked. I nodded and he went back inside. I walked out into the garden and then fell onto my knees and sniffed the air as the wind blew and surrounded me.

"I had a feeling you would come here as soon as you woke up," Sasuke said. I looked back at him and grinned. He yawned and walked over to me. "I can't sleep without you in bed with me," he commented as he fell onto his knees and hugged me from behind. I giggled and ran my finger over the petals of a white rose. "Come inside with me," he pleaded. I turned and pressed my lips to his.

"Alright," I caved and then walked inside with him. I arched and eyebrow and stopped as I saw Sora sitting on the living room floor meditating. I smirked and then walked over and waved my hand over his face. I walked over and pulled out a marker from Sasuke's desk. Sasuke watched as I walked over to Sora and drew a mustache on his face. Sora didn't budge, not once. "Man, these monks know how to meditate." I complimented as I drew some chin hair. I smiled at my master piece and then walked over to Sasuke. "I think he just might be sleeping," I admitted and then grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke snickered as we walked up the stairs.

"I'm so tired. Two months without you drove me crazy!" He complained as he opened the bedroom door. I walked in and smiled back at him.

"I know, Sasuke. I know. I couldn't stand to be away from you either." I said as I walked over to my dresser and put the picture of Sasuke's mom back between my shirts. I looked back at my worn out Uchiha. "Lay down and get some rest. I won't go anywhere. I promise." I assured him as I walked over to the bed and patted the empty spot next to me. Sasuke smiled and walked over and laid down. He put his head on my lap and fell asleep. I sat up on the bed and watched TV as Sasuke lay asleep on me. I stroked his hair and flicked through channels. Sasuke looked like a small child when he slept, and it always made my heart warm when I looked at him.

"He asleep, huh?" Jiraya asked. I frowned up at him.

"There is such a thing as knocking," I grumbled. Jiraya chuckled and walked over. "Yea, he was tired. What happened to him during the two months I was gone? His body is covered in scars and the bags under his eyes have bags." I said. Jiraya sighed.

"It was a rough two months on all of us. After Neji and the others came back and said you went missing, we thought you were dead. Sasuke wouldn't stand for it. He didn't believe us and went crazy. Hs just snapped. He walked around the house like a ghost. He only ate ramen and would sit at his desk for hours thinking of ways to get you back. The only time he slept was when his body couldn't take being awake any longer and put him to sleep against his will. He trained and fought many opponents just to get special remedies and such. He fought and fought." Jiraya explained. I sighed and smiled down at my Uchiha.

"He is such an idiot, but he's my idiot. I wish he didn't push himself so hard, but I'm grateful he did. I'm happy to be home with him." I said. Jiraya smiled and walked out. I shook my Uchiha awake. He looked up at me with confused and tired eyes. "Thank you for not giving up on me." I said and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back and then licked my bottom lip. I giggled against his lips and provided him entrance. His tong intertwined with mine and this time it felt different. His kiss felt somehow more sexual. I moaned against his lips. I pulled away and felt my eyes grow wide when a small string of saliva connected our tongs. Sasuke put his hand on the back of my neck and forced me back onto his lips.

"Things seem to be getting hot in here!" Jiraya exclaimed, but Sasuke wouldn't let me pull away. I tried, but his grip at the back of my neck only tightened. I was beginning to run out of air, but that didn't seem to matter to Sasuke at the moment and my hormones wouldn't let me stop kissing him. Our tongs circled each other and explored each others mouth. I finally got the strength and pulled away. I gasped for air and looked at Sasuke in shock. His Sharingan was activated and completely ablaze.

"Get the hell out of here Jiraya!" Sasuke screamed. Jiraya chuckled and left. Sasuke ran over to the door and locks it and then walked back over to the bed. I, still trying to catch my breath, watched as he crawled onto the bed and over to me. He put his hand back to the back of my neck and forced me into another wet kiss. I moaned against his lips as I slid down the bed and under Sasuke. His other hands moved all over my body.

"S-Sasuke!" I moaned as his lips trailed down to my neck. "W-What had gotten I-into you!" I screamed. He stopped sucking on my neck and looked back up at me. His Sharingan bore into me and sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly, it deactivated and Sasuke looked at me with a tender smile. He sighed and moved his lips to my ear.

"Forgive me. I don't know what came over me. I just missed you so much an suddenly I couldn't help myself. You're here now and my body began to move on its own." He said into my ear. His breath tickled my neck. I smiled and turned my head and looked at him.

"It's understandable. There is nothing to be forgiven for. I was just surprised." I said as I kissed him and then pulled away and looked into his eyes. He smiled and then his Sharingan activated again. "Those eye of yours make my tummy feel butterflies," I said in a small child like voice. Sasuke chuckled and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, but a pounding on the door pulled us apart. I growled. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Sora!" He screamed. A guilty grin spread over my face and I ran into the closet. I could hear Sasuke open the door and then heard something hit the ground. "Where is she?" Sora growled.

"Get the fuck off of me! I don't row this way dammit!" Sasuke screamed. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. "I said to get the fuck off!" He was getting really mad. If I didn't calm he would most likely kill Sora. Either I get killed or Sora… Guess I have to do the right thing.

"Sasuke-Kun, please don't be so mad at Sora-Onii-San." I said in a cute baby voice. Both boys froze and looked at me with red faces. I blushed and giggled. "Pretty please," I continued. Sora fell back with a nose bleed. Sasuke sighed and sat up.

"Man, I'm glad he bled before me." Sasuke admitted. I laughed and kissed his cheek. Then he bled. Sasuke groaned and walked off to the bathroom. I walked over and kneeled down next to the knocked out Sora. I giggled at his still drawn face and poked his cheek.

"Poke," I said every time I poked his cheek. Sasuke walked in and arched an eyebrow at me. "What? It's fun." I said and then continued. Sasuke sighed and then lifted me up. "Hey!" I whined.

"Your _mine_. The only face your allowed to poke is _mine_." He said. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"But I always poke Jiraya," I said.

"Especially not Jiraya! I don't want that perverted old goose to think wrong and touch you!" Sasuke exclaimed. I laughed and kissed his nose. He smiled and sat down with me on his lap. "I love you," he said. I smiled and curled up on his chest.

"I love you too," I replied. Sasuke chuckled and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, into his dark black eyes. "Your eyes are nothing like his were. That Sasuke I met. His eyes were soothing and warm and gentle. I wish you can have those eyes again. Maybe you will one day." I said. Sasuke smiled down at me and nodded.

"Maybe," he repeated as he tightened his grip on me. I frowned at the coolness in his voice.

"Sasuke, I know that its hard for you and I don't understand how you feel, but you should at least try to be happy again. Not just for me, but for our little Uchiha." I said. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "I don't want to try and force it on you, because no one can force the kind of happiness I saw, but I slowly want to put that smile I saw back together." I said. Sasuke smiled down at me.

"Did my smile really mean that much to you?" He asked.

"It wasn't just your smile, Sasuke. It was your eyes. Your eyes shined like ebony diamonds in the sun. They were bright and full of: cheer, love, and utter peace. I loved the way you smiled. It was a smile that said that nothing in the world could bring you down" I said. Sasuke chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Then I was a freak? Who else was there?" Sasuke asked. I slapped his arm at the freak part.

"You weren't a freak! And the others who were there were your mom, dad, and Itachi." I said. Sasuke stiffened and looked into my eyes.

"My mom?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and looked away. "What did she look like?" he asked.

"The same. Absolutely gorgeous. Black hair and had those gorgeous blazing crimson eyes of the Sharingan." I said. Sasuke looked at me confused. "Yea, I found a picture of her in the attic and thought you might not want to see it, so I kept it for myself because your mom was just so beautiful!" I explained. Sasuke blinked.

"Can I see it?" He asked. I nodded and walked over to my dresser. I handed Sasuke the picture of the beautiful woman. "We should put this in a frame and put it on your nightstand," Sasuke said. I smiled widely and nodded.

"Really?" I asked He nodded. "Yay! I love that picture!" I screamed in joy as I jumped up and down. Sasuke chuckled and looked for a frame in the closet. I finally decided o walk over and help him. I pulled out a black frame with a red rose at each corner. "I like this one!" I stated. Sasuke smiled.

"Me too," he said and then slipped the picture into the gorgeous frame. He set it down on my nightstand after he put the picture. "How does it look?" He asked. I peeked over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"It looks beautiful, Sasuke, just like her." I said. Sasuke smiled and hugged me. I felt something wet hit my cheek and looked up at Sasuke in shock. Tears? He was crying? No! Why was he crying? "Sasuke," I called. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, Naru. Its just tears. They will stop soon and hopefully never come again." He said. I frowned and pressed my lips to his.

"No, let them come again. Let it out, Sasuke. It takes a stronger person to let their feeling out, then to hold them in. Cry, Sasuke. Cry and show me your not just a block headed teme." I said. Sasuke smiled and kissed me as tears fell from his eyes like rain from clouds.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm leaving," I said. Sasuke froze and looked back at me in shock. "Sasuke, last night I had a dream where the old toad came to me and told me its time. I'm going to take that as a sign. I have to go." I explained.

"To fight the one who fights with the power of his eyes?" He asked, I nodded. Sasuke stood up and walked over to me. "Your kidding?" He wished. I smiled and shook my head. I placed a soft kiss to his lips and then walked out of the house with all of my weapons. As soon as I got to the gate, I started for a run. My adrenaline was pulsing and my heart was racing. My battle instincts were ready for anything.

"So you saw the vision we sent you?" Fukasaku asked. I stopped dead and looked at him. When did he get there? "Did you?" He repeated. I nodded. "Its time for you to fight, but are you physically ready. Your three months pregnant." He explained.

"Don't speak of what I already know. I am as ready as I'll ever be." I said. Fukasaku nodded and leaped off ahead of me. I ran after him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll take you to where you will fight," he said. I stayed quiet and followed. We stopped at a large field of skulls. "This is known as the Island of the Dead," he said. A shiver ran up my spine.

"Well, that's a nice name." I said sarcastically as I looked around. I spun around and gasped to see that Itachi was right there. His face was less than five inches from mine. I could feel Itachi press his hand to my stomach.

"You must invite me to my nephews birth," he said. I narrowed my eyes and snapped my kunai forward. Itachi dodged and then the battle began. Her trapped me couple of times, but I used the technique that Jiraya taught me to escape a genjutsu. Itachi was fast and his skills were truly admirable. I was covered in wounds, but so was he. Our blood was scattered all over the ground.

"I'll kill you," I hissed. Itachi laughed and shook his head. We were both breathing hard.

"You can't. I am too strong for you." He said.

"If you were too strong, you wouldn't be cut up as much, now would you?" I asked. Itachi glared at me and then lunged for me. I blocked his attacks and sliced his Akatsuki coat. More blood was spilled and a lot of it was mine. "Shit!" I cursed as I tried to get up, but failed and fell back onto my ass.

"Your weak!" Itachi remarked. I frowned at him.

"You just as tired and worn out as me, so don't talk shit you fucking mother fucker!" I screamed. Itachi snapped. He attacked me and as soon as he was close enough, I kicked up my legs and sent him flying. I propped myself up and gasped for air. I was completely worn out. "What are you trying to gain by doing this Itachi?" I asked. Itachi frowned.

"I just wanted to die by the hands of an Uchiha, I never expected you would be my challenger, Uzumaki Naruko or should I call you Kyuubi?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"Naruko!" Fukasaku called. I looked over at him. "This is for you! You must end this fight before the second one with the eyes shows up!" He screamed as he tossed a sword my way. I examined the gorgeous piece of workman ship. "It is known as the Dragon Blade! Return it to us afterward!" He informed me. I smirked.

"You are so not getting this back," I said and then lunged for Itachi. I stopped dead as Fukasaku's words finally sunk in. Another Sharingan user? I looked at him in shock, but Itachi took that distraction on himself and pierced my back. I coughed up blood. Itachi smirked as I fell onto my knees.

"Naruko!" Sasuke's voice filled my ears. I looked up and saw Sasuke. His face was filled with shock and rage. I fell forward and coughed up more blood. "No!" He shouted as he ran over and lifted me into his arms. "No, please don't die!" He cried. "Stay with me, my love. Listen to the sound of my and live!" He shouted. I smiled up at him and reached out with all my strength and laid my hand against his cheek.

"S-Sasuke," I called.

"I'm here, Naruko, and I am not leaving anytime soon. Just promise me you'll live!" He screamed. I sighed and gave him a gentle smiled. "Live," he repeated. I shook my head and leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "No!" he screamed as I blacked out.

"She's in a coma, Sasuke. I don't know when she will wake up. It's been a week already." I could hear Tsunade say. But my body wouldn't move. My eyes remained shut and I was locked away in darkness.

"Why did this have to happen? Shit! Is the baby okay? Have you got any signs from Naruko's little Uchiha?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke was fine? Thank Kami! What was he talking about though? What was wrong with my baby?

"Don't worry. The baby is fine." Tsunade reassured him. I felt relief wash over me at her words. Even if I couldn't see what was going on, I could hear them as clear as day. "But it all depends on Naruko. The fetus is still too young and without its mother, it will die. If Naruko doesn't make it, neither will her baby." Tsunade added. I could feel a cold shiver run down my spine and then I heard a beeping sound begin to speed up and grow louder.

"What is it? What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruko is showing some signs. By the way her heart is racing, I would say she is scared of something." Tsunade said. Hell yea I was scared of something! I was scared of my poor little Uchiha dieing because of me!

"Move!" Sasuke shouted. I could feel a hand grab my hand and hold it tightly. "Naruko? I don't know if you can understand me or hear me for that matter, but don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. Our baby is going to be fine and so are you," he said. I could feel something warm press against my lips. A kiss? Sasuke was kissing me, but I couldn't kiss him back.

"Sasuke, are you going to stay here all night again?" Tsunade asked. Again?

"Yes, now go!" He snapped. I could hear her sigh and walked out of the room. "Naruko? I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please hurry and wake." Sasuke pleaded. I wanted to open my eyes and see his gorgeous face. I wanted to see his glimmering ebony eyes.

"Sir, we are going to shut the lights off now, so the patients may sleep." Someone said. No reply. "Umm, I'll take that as an okay." She said and then scampered off.

"Sasuke-Kun," I could hear Sakura call.

"What do you want?" Sasuke sneered.

"I know your worried about Naruko, but staying here everyday isn't good for your health. You should go home and get some rest." Sakura suggested. I could hear something crash and brake.

"And I think that you should just leave me the fuck alone!" Sasuke shot back. I could hear Sakura gasp.

"I understand. I'll be going now. If anything happens press the green button." She informed him and then I heard her walk off.

"Damn girl is so fucking annoying. Ha! I'm pretty sure you would be giggling at me right now for saying that. Naruko, laugh for me. Just one more time. Let me hear you sweet bell like laughter." Sasuke said. I tried to force my eyes open, but they wouldn't budge. Shit. I wanted to see Sasuke and comfort him, but I couldn't open my eyes, let alone move a finger. "Naruko, I don't want to lose you. I killed Itachi, so I have nothing left to live for other than you and our unborn baby!" Sasuke screamed. He killed Itachi? What the fuck! When did that happen? "Wake up, my love." He whispered. I could feel his lips press to mines once again. I finally was able to will myself into moving. I returned his kiss. Sasuke gasped and pulled away. Next step, open my fucking eyes! "Naruko? Did you just kiss me back? Are you awake?" He questioned. It took all my strength, but I finally got my eyes open. Sasuke reached over and slammed his hand over a large green button. Two minutes later, Tsunade burst through the door.

"What happened, Sasuke? What's go-?" She shut up as she looked into my eyes. I blinked and stared at her stunned expression. A tear fell from both of their eyes. I smiled. They both gasped and hugged me. Pain shot through my body and I screamed. They quickly pulled away. "Forgive me! That was on instinct!" Tsunade apologized. I smiled, but I couldn't do anything other than that. I was too tired. I wasted all my strength on getting my eyes back open and getting my facial movements back.

"Did you want to laugh at what I said about Sakura?" Sasuke asked trying to lighten the mood. I smiled wider and let out a soft giggle, but that slight movement shot pain through me. I held back my scream and looked at Sasuke. I smiled at the sweet relief in his ebony eyes.

"Naruko, don't try and move so much. You body is still weak from the poison that was encoded in the blade and the extreme loss of blood." Tsunade said. I looked at her and frowned.

"P-Pois-Poison?" I asked. My voice was small and sounded dead. Sasuke sighed and sat next to me on the bed. He stroked my hair as Tsunade nodded.

"Yea, but we removed it safely from your body before it reached your baby." She said. I frowned and put my hand over my stomach. My baby could have died because of me. I took a deep breath and then willed my entire body to move. I screamed at the pain, but I didn't care. "Naruko, don't!" Tsunade ordered, but I ignored her and finally grabbed hold of my body. The pain was unbearable, but it was either do or die. I forced myself to sit up and then smiled as tears ran down my face. My body was aching, but I still reached out and stroked the stunned Sasuke's cheek.

"Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself." I said as I recalled him telling me those very same words. Sasuke placed his hand over mine and kissed the palm of my hand. "Obaa-Chan, I want to go home." I said.

"No way! Your still not fully recovered!" She screamed. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't care. I am going to sign myself out and go home." I said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on my hand. I looked at him in confusion and then giggled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry so much, teme, or you'll get wrinkles." I said. Sasuke sighed and hugged me. He kissed my forehead and kept his arms tight around me. "Sign me out while I get dressed so we can leave." I said. Sasuke frowned and did as told. Tsunade looked at me with worry. "That jutsu won't help you any if you just keep getting new wrinkles," I joked.

"Naruko, are you sure you want to leave?" She asked.

"Positive," I replied. She sighed and stormed out of the room. I smiled and slowly got up. I grabbed onto the nightstand beside my bed to try and keep myself up. I pulled out a pair of black short and pulled them on. I took off the gown and pulled on a black tank top with the Uchiha symbol on the back. I smiled and then slipped on my shoes.

"Naruko," a familiar voice called. I turned around and smiled at my white haired sensei. I leaned back against the nightstand as he looked me over. "Are you feeling better?" Kakashi asked. I sighed and looked away.

"I don't know the meaning of the word. How am I supposed to feel?" I asked mostly myself. Kakashi sighed and walked over to me.

"I don't know, Naruko. Do you feel any pain?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Then why are you smiling?" He questioned with wide eyes.

"Because I know that my little Uchiha is safe," I said. Kakashi looked at me in shock.

"Little Uchiha?" He looked completely confused. I laughed as I remembered that I never told him that I was pregnant.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I am having a baby." I said. Kakashi's eyes widened. He fell onto his knees and put his ear to my stomach.

"There is a baby in there? I mean, I knew you gained weight, but I thought it was just from all that ramen you eat. I had never expected you, Uzumaki Naruko, the village's trouble make, to be having a baby." He admitted. I glared at his white hair. Too much ramen? This guy doesn't eat healthy and that's all there is to it.

"Dobe, I signed you out already," Sasuke said from the door. Kakashi pulled away and smiled at me.

"I shall walk with you guys home. I want to talk to Jiraya anyway." He said. I smiled.

"Lets go then," I said as we walked out the door, and towards home.


	23. Chapter 23

As I walked into the house, I was tackled to the ground by Sora and Jiraya. Pain shot through my body and caused me to scream uncontrollably. They immediately jumped off. Sasuke cursed and screamed at them as Kakashi picked me up into his arms. I clutched his shirt tightly as tears ran down my face.

"Sasuke," I called. Sasuke shut up and looked back at me. "That's enough. It isn't their fault so don't blame them." I said. He sighed and then walked over to me. He extended his hands, but Kakashi only tightened his grip on me.

"You got her pregnant. There is no way in hell that I am letting you touch her again!" Kakashi snapped. I smiled up at my sensei and shook my head.

"Put me down, Kakashi-Sensei." I ordered. He frowned, but did as told and set me down. I lost balance and Sasuke caught me. "Can we go out back?" I asked as Sasuke picked me up. He nodded and took me out to the gorgeous garden that filled my heart with extreme joy. I smiled as he sat down on the grass with me on his lap. I reached out and plucked out a single red rose. I sniffed its adoring aroma and leaned back against Sasuke's chest.

"Aren't you tired?" Sasuke asked. I frowned and looked back at him.

"I have been asleep for a week, teme." I said. He frowned at me.

"No, you have been in a coma for a week. There is a difference and plus your still not fully healed." He stated. I stared at him for a minute and then put the flower in his hair.

"You look like a man who can tango," I changed the subject. "Can you dip as well as you can fight?" I asked. Sasuke sighed and looked into my eyes.

"You really don't want to go inside, do you?" I shook my head at his stupid question. How could he not see that I really didn't want to go inside. I wanted to be outside with the gorgeous flowers that grew all around us. His mother was right to grow them. They somehow brought me comfort. If she was ever sad or lonely, I was quite certain she would come out back to get some peace of mind and that's what I need more than anything.

"Stop trying to get me inside already. I want to be out here. I like the smell of the flowers and if you dare take that rose out of your hair I will poke you with a thorn." I warned. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Your such a child, Naruko." he commented. I giggled and nodded.

"Yea, I know I am. That's a good thing. Anyway, I've been wondering how Neji has been doing. Do you know?" I asked. Sasuke looked at me in shock. "What?" I questioned. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Its nothing. Umm, Neji is doing fine. He has been on about seven missions all this week. Last I saw him, he was heading home dead tired. He was covered in battle wounds and when I tried to help him, he said that I should just worry about my own problems. I told him that I didn't understand what he meant and he said two lives were at risk and that should be my main concern. I'm still confused by what he means by two lives." Sasuke said. I stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Man, you really can talk can't you. Why were you always quiet when we were younger if you have such a big mouth like me? Well, mine is bigger, but that's not the point." I said. Sasuke looked at my for a moment and then burst out in a fit of laughter. I fell off his lap and watched as he rolled around on the grass, clutching his stomach. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I laughed at the way he laughed. It was just so funny to see the most serious person in Konoha laughing like a three-year-old!

"You two look like such cute little kids," Kakashi complimented. Sasuke shut up right away and tossed a deadly glare at Kakashi.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will have you nine feet under," Sasuke threatened.

"Isn't it six feet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea, but I'll personally kick you down another three feet!" Sasuke shot back. I looked from one face to another between the two of them and giggled.

"You two sound like a bickering married couple," I teased. Kakashi smiled while Sasuke glared. "What? I was only stating the truth," I said. Sasuke growled. I smiled at him and then crawled away through the garden. They both looked at me with curiosity as I crawled through the grass the way a baby does. I finally came to a stop and stared at the rose I planted. It was a single rose, but it was different from the rest. I wanted to be closer to Sasuke's mom, so I planted it in her garden. It was the only white rose in the entire garden. It was away from the other in isolation the way I always was. I smiled and then my eyes grew wide when another flower began to grow right beside it and it was growing fast. I watched in shock as it bloomed into a gorgeous pink rose. I looked up at the sky and laughed.

"Did that just happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea," was all Kakashi said. I fell back into the flowers and kissed the closest flower next to my face which was a yellow rose.

"Thank you," I whispered into the petals of the rose. The wind blew making all of the flowers and roses sway around me. "I wish I could have met you," I silently wished and then closed my eyes and slowly feel asleep.

"You such a cute child," a female voice complimented as I danced in the bed of flowers. I looked around the backyard, but there was no one. I dismissed the voice and went back to twirling with the flowers. "You look like an angel dancing with my babies," the voice spoke again. I stopped and connected eyes with a gorgeous woman. Her Sharingan was ablaze and her hair swayed to the side with the wind. I smiled. "Naruko, please take good care of my son. I believe in you. You are the pure white rose and I am the pink one who will forever be by your side and take you from your lonely slumber," she whispered. I blinked and then twirled over to her. I giggled as the wind danced around me. I stopped in front of the loving lady and she placed a hand on my cheek. I put mine over hers and looked into her eyes. "These eyes are not a curse, they are a gift. Make certain that my grandchildren have them and I will forever be with them." She said as she leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I blushed and then she disappeared.

"Dobe, wake up." Sasuke called. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a pair of glistening ebony ones. "Its already dark out. We should go inside." he suggested, but I ignored him and ran my fingers over my forehead where Sasuke's mom kissed it in my dream.

"She had such a gentle voice. It was like that of an adoring mother." I whispered. Sasuke looked at me in confusion. I giggled and stared up at the now dark sky that was overflowing with hundreds of shining stars. "She was so beautiful, Sasuke. I envy the sparkle in her eyes when she spoke of you." I admitted as I looked back at him. His confusion only grew. "Your mother really loved you," I said as I sat up slowly and ignored the pain that coursed throughout my body.

"My mom? What are you talking about?" he asked. I tossed my head back and smiled at the glimmering night sky.

"She came to me in my dream. It was like looking at an angel. Her sharing was activated and her hair looked like a black halo around her as the wind brushed it aside. She was absolutely stunning. You resemble her a lot. She kept on complimenting me and I was blushing like crazy. She told me that the Sharingan was a gift and that to make certain our babies have it. I know my little Uchiha will have the Sharingan. If he is from you, he definitely will." I said. Sasuke smiled and pulled my onto his lap. I looked at him and then he pressed his lips gently to mine.

Seven months passed by quickly. I sat on the bed watching TV while Sasuke was out at a meeting. Sora was the only one in the house with me, unless you count my very big baby. I put my hand over my mountain sized stomach and frowned. I looked like a blimp. Sora was downstairs watching a weird pervy movie that Jiraya lent him. I was a little thirsty, so I walked downstairs and got a glass of water. As I took a small sip, I heard something splash against the floor. Gross, right? I looked down and then my eyes grew wide. I let out a blood curdling scream and Sora was now at the door with shock clouding over his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My water broke!" I screamed.

"Get another one," was his stupid reply.

"No, you fucking idiot! I'm having my baby!" I screamed. Realization finally hit him and he screamed. Sora pulled me up into his arms and ran toward Konoha Hospital. The nurses put me on a wheel chair and rushed me to a room. I grabbed Sora's collar and looked him in the eyes. "Call Sasuke!" I ordered and then let out a scream of agony. "I hate this! Somebody give me a fucking pain killer!" I shouted. Sakura ran into the room and pulled on her gown and face mask, but before she put the mask, she smiled at me.

"Okay, Naruko honey, I am going to need you to push with all of your strength." She said. I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Now!" She screamed and I pushed. Fuck! It felt like I was shitting knives or something! The pain was unbearable. One of the nurses hooked me up to something and smiled at me. The pain was numbing little by little, but it was still there.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called as he rushed into the room with a gown and a nurse uniform on. I was covered in sweat and tears ran down my face. He ran over and grabbed my hand. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized as he kissed my forehead.

"Push, Naruko. Please honey. I know your tired, but you have to push before the baby dies of the lack of oxygen." Sakura said. I took deep breath and pushed with all my might. "I see a head!" Sakura announced. "Push sweetie!" She said in a soft voice. I pushed again and Sasuke stroked my hair. "Alright, I got shoulders." She said. Sakura pulled the baby out from inside me and smiled. She grabbed a pair of strange looking scissors and cut the umbilical cord. She quickly cleaned the baby off and then wrapped her in a small pink blanket. "Congratulation. You have a healthy baby girl." Sakura said as a tear rolled down her face. She walked over and handed me the baby.

"She's beautiful," Sasuke said. I smiled at the raven haired beauty in my arms. She slowly, but surely, open her eyes. I gasped and felt tears run down my face as I looked into her sky blue eyes. A small smile spread across her face.

"She lookes just like you," I commented as I hugged the baby close to me.

"But she has your eyes," he added. I smiled and kissed my baby's forehead.

"Want to hold her?" I asked Sasuke. He smiled and grabbed the small baby from my hands. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted. I smiled. Sasuke sat down next to me on the hospital bed. I stroked our babies cheek and leaned my head in Sasuke's arm.

"Her name?" A nurse asked. I giggled as I looked at the beautiful baby in my raven haired lover's arms.

"She is our new future Sasuke. She is beautiful and shines brighter than the sun. We shall give her a name that means both of those things. Her name shall be… Akemi." I announced.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Uh, not to burst you bubble, but this story is complete. It says so by teh description. I know that the ending sucked, but its over. If you guys want a part two or have ANY requests, please tell me! A closed mouth doesn't get fed. (That is the best analogy I can give you...) But please, give me a request. I REALLY DON'T mind. Of course, you have to help me and give me some ideas, too. That was a huge reason to why I ended the story so abruptly. I started some other, you are free to read them, but I am always willing to accept a request from a reader. I love to make others happy and if writing something you want does that, then, hell, sign me up! That was all I wanted to say, but rememer that I am always up to here your ideas and write them, and, of course, I will give you the credit you deserve. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**animevampire17**


End file.
